link
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Two boys on two journeys in different regions ... Two organizations out to get them ... one link that just might unite humans and pokemon ... will this change the pokemon world forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I sat at a desk in my house on Veridy Lane. I lived in Alveo Town in the Estraiya region and I had lived there as long as I can remember. I lived with my parents Eric and Tristan Zerokai. Yeah they're both male and don't ask me how I came about. They never told me. I suspect that one of them had me but I am not really sure.

That day the house was raided. My parents were taken from me and I was captured. They separated us. It infuriated me so much. I had been so close to them and now ...

Five years later (note: the first part was when Silver was 8 years old)

I woke up on a lab table and I had no idea where I was. I could feel metal bands pressing against my arms, legs, and neck as I tried to sit up. Electricity flowed through my body from the wires connected to various parts of my body as I barely managed to sit up. Voices in my head told me to lie down but I refused to listen. I refused to listen to the ones who were trying to hold me down.

As I continued to explore my surroundings I heard weird noises coming from some machines. Someone came in and stuck a needle into my arm before I could get free. I couldn't stop the medicine from making me fall asleep but I could vow. Vow to never let someone control me again.

I live in Johto in New Bark Town. I lived there all my life and I am looking forward to going off on my journey. I didn't start when I was ten because something happened.


	2. Chapter 1  the incident

Link

Chapter 01: The incident

AN incident happened when I was ten that stopped everything. I almost killed a few people and injured many. This caused my god parents to hold me back. Hold me back from my journey as a trainer. Hold me back from my dream my greatest dream.

I woke up that day and almost fell over. I felt so sick that I almost didn't get out of bed that day. My god parents made me though. They were cruel to me all the time. They kept beating me up when I was doing everything I was supposed to. It was as if they wanted me to do the impossible and I couldn't do anything else about it.

The night before it had been really bad. Worse than any other time they had beaten me. I had come home with my report card and they were not happy. They wanted me to get higher grades and I was the best in my class. But that didn't satisfy them. It wasn't enough and I paid for it. I got beaten and there was nothing I could do. By the time I could have done something I was so dizzy from blood loss that I couldn't even think straight.

Bruises, cuts, and glass shards covered my body. The glass was from the vase and glass table my godmother had broken in my face. I had punched and kicked her as much as possible but it wasn't enough to stop her. She wasn't covered in blood and sliced to bits. She wasn't losing so much blood it was hard to see. She wasn't probably going to go blind from all the glass and blood in her eyes. This is what she did to me.

It was the morning after when the worst started. I was tired, groggy, and very very injured. When I tried to open my eyes I couldn't. Blood had dried and held the glass into place which kept my eyelids shut. I would never be able to see again. I pulled the glass out of my eyelids and blinked my eyes open. I went over to the sink in my room and washed the blood out. I saw nothing and I would never see anything again. I was now blind from what my godmother had done to me in her fits of rage. Just because I couldn't live up to her unreasonable expectations.

There was a knock on my door as I started to get dressed.

"GET DRESSED YOU BITCH!" my godmother shouted as she pounded on the door.

"I am," I said just loud enough for her to hear. I was appalled at how bad my voice sounded. I gingerly pulled the large shards of glass out of my neck. She snickered as she heard the clinking of the glass hitting the floor.

"You know that you are expected to work today. Then you can go and let your godfather fuck you." she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

This shocked me though. She had never gone that far. My godfather was usually the one who talked like that.

"I was going to go on my pokemon journey today." I said louder than before.

"No you're not!" she cried and kicked the door down. I had just finished getting all the shards out and getting dressed as the door banged open. That is when it escalated.

I was beaten again and again and she wouldn't and didn't stop this time. When she finally did stop I lay on the floor bleeding. I would have died a long time ago from losing so much blood if I hadn't had overheated blood. For whatever reason it kept me from losing as much as I would normally. It also generated more blood cells than most would have so it was quickly regenerated to keep me alive.

I got up and slammed the bathroom door to get away from that horrible woman. I locked the door loudly as she left the room. I was a mess to say the least. I could feel a few broken bones but that wasn't the worst of it. My right arm hung limply from its socket covered in blood. In fact it had almost been cut off. There was only a thin layer of sinue and skin keeping it from falling off. But I knew that it would heal. It might be my weaker arm afterward but it would heal. It would heal very quickly actually. By the time I was ready to go see Professor Elm it would be usable again.

A few hours later I stood in front of his lab. It was about noon and the sun shone down brightly on my barely healed skin. I lifted my hand to knock when I was dragged off by something.

I found out that it was a pokemon a few seconds later. It just so happened to be an Arcanine. I had always liked them and drew them quite often. But this was not what I was expecting at all.

It used its claws to tear apart my clothing as drool dripped onto my exposed skin. Next it started to bite me all over the place. It felt weird but I wasn't worried not yet at least. Not until its teeth clamped down around my cock did I start to worry.

I can't remember much of it though. All I know is that I was raped by an Arcanine. I still have the scars to show for it too. They are faint but still noticeable especially on the right side of my neck and on my lower legs. After that I never wanted to be with anyone ever! I never wanted to go through that torture again. If you had grown up with that would you? I certainly didn't feel like being abused again. I took self defense classes after that. To help against pokemon and humans.

Today though was when I would finally start my journey. I was a totally different person now. Instead of just letting people hurt me until I couldn't defend myself I would fight back. I had gotten in trouble for it a lot in school. I was now the leader of a gang called Blaze Scar as well. We kept the other gangs in line and I had to do a lot of fighting.

I walked to professor Elm's lab expecting to get started with my journey. I knocked on the door and the professor himself let me in. One of the things that had never changed was me liking pokemon. I had hated Arcanine since that day but I still liked other pokemon. I really liked fire pokemon ... I probably liked them the most.

"So you are here to get a pokemon and start your journey ... Do your godparents know about this?" he asked.

"I haven't seen them in three years." I told him. The look I gave him clearly said that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok ..." he said.

"Let's go see what we have then," he continued as he led me into the next room.

"The poke balls are on the table like always." he said. He started to point but then remembered that I wouldn't see him anyway.

"I guess I could look at all of them." I said. I picked up the one closest to me and threw it. Out popped a small blue crocodile with a hyper personality.

"Totodile!" it cried as it looked around. After a few minutes of this its eyes fell on me. It glared daggers at me and took a defensive stance. Before professor Elm could stop it a Rage attack was used on me. I picked up the poke ball from the table and recalled the water pokemon.

_So_ definitely _not_ water. I thought.

"Maybe this one," I said as I threw the next one. Out of it came a small pokemon with a leaf on its head.

"Chikorita!" it cried as it looked at me. Without warning a Leaf Storm attack came my way. I quickly blocked the attack with a wall of flames. It seemed scared and cowered before me.

"Not this one either," I said as I called it back. The professor just stared at me for a moment and then turned his attention to the last poke ball.

"Go poke ball!" I cried as I threw the last one into the air. Out came a cream and blue colored akidna pokemon.

"Cyndaquil!" it cried as the red patches on its back caught on fire. A small fire burned on its back not harming it at all. It came toward me and jumped onto my shoulder with a happy cry.

"It's definitely this one." I said as it nuzzled my neck. I couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure as the action was continued.

"Cinder ..." I whispered.

And from that day I still feel that way. When he does that ... it just ...

Anyway that name stuck and now I travel with my pokemon Cyndaquil.

"So do you have an ID?" professor Elm asked. I nodded and gave it to him.

"Reimei Darkfire ..." he muttered.

"So you're from Cinnabar in Kanto?" he asked.

"I'm Blaine's brother's kid." I told him.

"That would explain why you like fire pokemon so much. But why don't you live with your father?" he asked. I glared at him and he decided not to ask any more questions.

I started off by going toward Violet City. There I would battle Faulkner for the first badge at the gym with flying pokemon. I caught or rather found an Eevee on the way there. I called him Darklight and he is not exactly normal. He is a shiny Eevee and he can use a lot of dark attacks.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2  burning spirit

Link

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon some Japanese person does. I do however own my characters and ideas.

Author's note:

The in this story we have a somewhat human character who can talk to and understand pokemon. The quotation marks with bold are when he is talking in their language. I won't keep you waiting any longer.

Chapter Two: The beginning of a Journey

I was on my way to becoming a pokemon trainer. I had been away from home for quite some time and was looking forward to my journey. Although I really don't know where home is right now.

Before I could think on that more I heard something.

"Aaaaaaaaaaabbbbbsssooolll!"

_What_ was that? Someone is _in_ trouble. I thought.

The screams kept getting louder as I could hear someone else growling. It actually sounded like there was more than one person growling.

When I got closer I could hear scuffling and more growling. A pokemon was trying to get away from a pack of Poochyena and was doing all right. But then another pokemon arrived and that's when things got bad. That's when the Absol was outclassed and outnumbered

The Mightyena slashed and clawed at the intruding pokemon which made it weaker and weaker. The Absol kept fighting even though it was almost out of energy. It kept going for a few minutes as I stood there figuring out what the best course of action was. I could help or I could let the Absol defend itself. Whatever I did I would have to do it quickly.

Five minutes later the Absol was lying with its stomach against the grass unconscious. I stepped in front of the injured pokemon as the Mightyena came closer.

_"So_ you wanna save him. I might just eat _you_ instead." the Mightyena said in a mocking low growl.

_"I will save_ him." I growled back at him.

_"Nice_ _try."_ the Mightyena cried as it slashed me across the right arm. I skidded across the clearing barely noticing the blood that flowed steadily from the wound.

I got angry just then. I'm not weak and no one pokemon or human should think so. I rushed at him at top speed ready to knock him out with whatever I could. My claws glowed as I began to slash him all over his body. I was running out of energy though. I hadn't been able to sleep in a while and it would cost me if I didn't do something!

Before I knew it someone was in front of me. What I couldn't tell. I could hear ripping and gnawing sounds as whatever pokemon was in front of me fought the Mightyena. I still couldn't tell what it was when the dark pokemon fell to the ground and growled menacingly at my savior. After the pokemon who had rescued me did something the Mightyena slowly limped away.

_"What_ are you doing way _out_ here?" the pokemon asked me.

_"I heard screaming and came to help this_ Absol." I said as I pointed in the direction of the bloodied pokemon.

_"That_ wasn't very _smart_ human." he said.

_"I'm_ not _exactly_ human." I told him.

He just stared at me for a moment and then sniffed the air.

After a few moments of silence I dropped to the ground. I could feel pain shooting in pulsing waves throughout my body.

_What_ is _going_ on? I asked myself in my mind.

The pokemon immediately recognizing what was wrong ran up to me. He licked my arm lightly where a purple substance now flowed out.

_"What_ _happened?"_ the Absol asked.

The pokemon just shook its head and nuzzled into my neck.

_"I_ can save him you know. That is what I am here for. I have been looking for a cure to Mightyena poison for a while now. I thought I would find it _in_ Hoenn." the Absol said.

_"You_ can _cure_ this?" the other pokemon asked.

The disaster pokemon just nodded as he pulled out a clear glass bottle. He handed it to the smaller pokemon to examine. After looking for a while the small pokemon opened the bottle and poured some of the clear liquid down my throat.

After the substance reached my throat I started coughing. It didn't help that pokemon were helping me instead of humans. It took both of them to hold me down so the liquid could go down my throat properly.

_"Is_ he going to _be_ alright?" asked the pokemon who had saved me.

The Absol just nodded and walked in the same direction that the Mightyena had gone.

_"Where_ are _you_ going?" asked the small pokemon.

_"I_ am going after _that_ Mightyena." the Absol replied.

_"But_ shouldn't someone else go with you? I mean ... you're _still_ injured." the other pokemon asked.

_"I_ work alone besides ... someone should stay here and watch over him. He's not human and he could be the link between humans and pokemon that we have all been _looking_ for." the Absol said as it walked away. It faded into the distance just as the sun went down.

The next morning I woke to someone licking my neck.

_Nande_ _cuso!_ I thought. (What the hell! - Japanese)

_"I_ hope you're _feeling_ better." the same pokemon that I remembered hearing the night before said.

_"What_ exactly _are_ you?" I asked.

_"I'm_ _an_ Eevee." he said.

_"Do_ you have _a_ name?" I asked.

_"No_ not really. I have been classified as a rogue pokemon for a while now and no one wants to be around _me_ anyway." he said sadly.

_"Why_ _is_ that?" I wanted to know.

_"Because_ I can do attacks that I shouldn't be able to do and I am a lot more powerful than I _should_ be." he said.

_"How_ about Tsuki Honoo -or _Moon_ Fire?" I asked him.

He jumped into my arms and nuzzled my neck to show how much he liked my choice.

After that we walked to the laboratory in Littleroot Town. It was a small city with no Pokemon Center and no Pokemart but it was nice for some people. The resident professor (Professor Birch) was nice enough anyway.

"So what's your name?" he asked me when I told him I wanted to start my journey as a pokemon trainer.

"I don't know." I told him.

"How can you not know?" one of his assistant's said with a heavy girly sigh and fell over.

"I can't really remember ..." I said sheepishly.

Then I remembered that I had an ID and pulled it out. I gave it to the professor and he nodded as he read it.

"So your name's Silver." he said.

"I guess so ..." I said somewhat hesitantly.

"Do you already have a pokemon?" he asked me.

"Yeah well more like a friend who won't stop following me around." I said with a grin.

_Get_ _in_ here. I said through telepathy to the strange Eevee.

_I'm_ _coming._ Tsuki Honoo said back to me.

He had gone to scout the area outside. I thought he was a little paranoid but I couldn't really blame him.

"So where is this pokemon?" he asked.

"He's coming." I said as the doors opened and my friend stepped in. It was quite the sight considering he not only could use strange attacks but he didn't look like a 'normal' Eevee either.

"What type of Eevee is that?" one assistant asked.

"That's a shiny Eevee isn't it?" another one asked.

I nodded to all the questions as the Eevee jumped onto my shoulders.

"This is Tsuki Honoo." I told them. They stared at me but seemed to except the strange name quickly.

"So ..." the nearest assistant to me asked shyly.

"Do you want a Starter Pokemon?" another one asked.

"Yes ... If you have one." I said.

"Well ..." the first one said.

"We did but I gave the last one away an hour ago." the second one said.

They both hung their heads in shame.

"But there is that other one ..." the first one said.

"We can't give that one," the second one whispered to her colleague.

"I think it's a great idea. But ... that one is dangerous." Professor Birch said as he scratched his short beard.

"What pokemon?" I asked.

The professor sighed heavily as he led me to a small room.

"Professor Rowan gave me a pokemon egg about six months ago. When the pokemon hatched it went wild." he explained as he pressed a button on a glass dome.

"Why is it kept locked up? Is it crazy or something?" I asked.

"It's ... well you'll see." he said.

He threw the poke ball he found inside the dome with a soft exclamation of,

"Go poke ball."

A small black and blue pokemon with a small star on its tail popped out of the ball.

"Shinx!" it exclaimed as blue beams of charged electricity came out of its mouth. It started running around and chasing its tail as the electricity got stronger.

"See what I mean ..." he said softly. One of the assistants came in and tried to subdue the electric pokemon but to no avail. Before the assistant could catch him the Shinx used a Thunderbolt and the lights went out.

_We_ have to _do_ something. I thought furiously to Eevee.

_I_ _know!_ he cried back.

_You_ use Shadow Claw and I'll _use_ Thunderbolt. I told him.

_All_ _right._ he said.

After the two attacks were administered to the 'crazy pokemon' he fell to the ground in a heap of sparks.

"That is one crazy Shinx." I said as I held Tsuki Honoo in my arms.

"The last time it got out it went all the way to Rustburo City. It took my assistants two days to catch it." professor Birch said.

_Crazy!_ Eevee and I thought.

I picked up the Shinx and stroked its coarse fur. Sparks flew as it rested in its slumber.

"Are you sure you want that pokemon?" the assistant who had followed us into the room asked.

I nodded and continued to stroke the small oddly colored electric pokemon.

"But ..." the assistant said.

"I think he can handle it." professor Birch said.

His words were confirmed as he stared into my cold silver-ish-grey eyes.

"I know he can." he said slowly.

"If you're really serious then you'll need his poke ball." the professor said as he handed it to me.

After I took it cracks appeared along the metal and it began to spark. Before long it was cracked in half vertically and would no longer function.

"It's all right I can take care of him. I guess he doesn't like poke balls." I said as I hugged the Shinx.

From then on we would be a team. A team of crazy and extremely powerful rivals to those who challenged us. With two shiny pokemon I couldn't lose!

We went toward Petalburg City after leaving the lab. It was the first place to get a gym badge. I had heard from the locals of Littleroot as I walked to professor Birch's lab that the leader used normal type pokemon. I didn't have a strategy yet but I wasn't worried. I had made a vow ... I don't remember when ... that nothing and no one would take me down. And I wasn't about to let that happen.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3  birds vs fire and darkness

Link

Chapter Three: Birds Vs. Fire and Darkness

It took a few days but we got through Cherrygrove City and finally made it to Violet City. It was a big city with lots of bustling people and pokemon. I wasn't used to such a place and felt very left out. But that was not something I would have the time to think about.

"Hey what's your name?" someone asked in a husky voice to my right. "Why does it matter to you. You won't see me anywhere else." I said in a cold voice. "'cause I want you," the person (I realized it was a girl) said. "Stay away from me." I said as I backed away. She didn't listen and started coming closer. By this time I was thoroughly disgusted and I backhanded her in the face.

She fell to the ground and then something strange happened. Something seemed to click in her head because she grabbed me (hard) around the neck and tried to kiss me. I twisted her arm back until I heard a satisfying crack and a cry of pain. She seemed dazed for a moment and then struck out again. "Why not? I can give you what you want. I can fu ..." she started but trailed off as my fist met her stomach and then her neck in quick succession. I had always been yaoi and I wasn't about to change just because some bitch threw herself at me. "Go find someone else to fuck around with. That's about all you'll do anyway." I said as I walked away with my Cyndaquil around my neck. She stared after me for a while and then slipped into an alley and stripped off her clothes.

I can't believe that baka would do something like that. Urrrgh! I thought. I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. "What?" I asked the person with no emotion in my voice. "What are you looking for? You seem kind of upset?" a sweet voice asked me. "Nothing I ... never mind ... Look just don't touch me." I said as I began to walk away. "No you won't!" she cried as her body glowed blue. I could feel energy flowing through me as she tried to do something I hadn't seen anyone try in a while. She tried to use psychic powers on me.

"Do you honestly think this will work." I said with venom dripping from my voice. I stood my ground as Cinder got into a protective stance in front of me. I stepped around him and stood beside him. "So you want to battle?" she asked with an evil grin. "If it will get you to leave me alone," I said. "Alright," she said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a nearby field of grass.

We faced each other on the battlefield, each wanting to win for a different reason. Me wanting to get away from this crazy bitch and her wanting me apparently. "I'll go first," she said as she threw her poke ball. "Go Wynaut!" she cried as the small blue pokemon appeared beside her. "Go ..." I started but cyndaquil had already started onto the field. "No ..." I said as I glared at him. He came back and I threw my other poke ball. "Show this girl that psychic powers can't win everything! Go darklight!" I cried as my shiny black and silver Eevee appeared in front of me. "Aww it's so cute. Too bad I have to crush it." she said in a somewhat evil voice. I just snickered at her.

"Use Magic Coat," she said as the blue energy field appeared. Are you kidding me! I thought. "Darklight use tackle." I said. My Eevee rushed at her pokemon at top speed but the attack didn't work. At least it didn't hit her Wynaut. "What?" she asked. My Eevee crashed just left of her pokemon creating a large hole. "Eevee use Quick Attack!" I cried as Darklight disappeared in a blur of darkness. He reappeared and crashed headlong into the small psychic pokemon. The attack did a lot more damage than it should have.

"Wynaut use Uproar!" she cried. Her pokemon began the strange sound-wave attack. But it was too slow ... way too slow. "Use shadow claw!" I exclaimed as Darklight came at her pokemon again. With glowing claws it slashed at her little blue pokemon. It fell over (with swirling circles in its eyes) and promptly fainted. "Nooo! My Wynaut!" she cried as she ran over to her fainted pokemon. "How dare you!" she exclaimed as her eyes turned red.

"You aren't honestly trying to control me with what little Psychic powers you have?" I asked as I glared at her. I stepped closer (recalling my Eevee) as I did so. I stared straight at her as my eyes went from a dark orange to a blood-red color. Her eyes went all hazy as she continued to get lost in my gaze. "I want you to leave me alone." I started. She nodded dumbly. "I also want you to go back to whatever whorehouse you came from and tell them you need a new job." I told her. She nodded again and recalled her pokemon. "Never look for me bitch!" I said as she walked away.

I just love doing that. I thought to myself. Cinder jumped back onto my shoulders and nuzzled my neck. I began to moan softly ... but if I thought that was it then there was something else coming for me. He started licking me (which didn't really do anything) but it got worse. He then began to nip my neck and that brought me over the edge.

I backed up and leaned heavily against a tree as he continued to nip me. He was biting me hard by the time I was able to sit down. My hands reached up to press him closer against me as my moans got throaty and heated. "S-s-s-Stop ..." I barely managed as his claws slipped under my black shirt to scratch at the skin. This went on for a while and when he stopped I almost fell asleep from the extreme pleasure.

I slept in the pokemon center that night. I had rented a room and fallen asleep before 11 o'clock. Cyndaquil curled up next to me on the bed. I reached out and pulled him closer to me. The red patches on his back ignited and flames touched my bare skin. But I did not cry out or scream ... I actually liked it. I had been taught as a child that fire was nothing to be afraid of. Especially when it didn't even hurt me.

The next day I showered and got dressed as Cinder watched me. "You enjoying this?" I asked mockingly and smirked at the little pokemon. He blushed and rubbed against my leg. "I'm not like that you know. I don't really like humans or pokemon." I said to him. He nodded against me and purred contentedly. I just grinned and went to find Eevee. He had decided to sleep outside the night before.

After finding him we all went to the gym. It seemed that the leader was named Faulkner. It sounded familiar but I wasn't sure how. My uncle Blaine had mentioned something about the Johto gym leaders once I think.

I walked through the large three story doors to the gym a few minutes later. "I would like to challenge the leader Faulkner." I told the guard at the door. Why does this guy need guards? Is he really that good looking? I thought with a small chuckle. Cinder joined in after a moment and I leaned against the nearest wall to keep from falling over. "What's so funny?" one of the guards asked. After recovering somewhat I asked, "Is he so weak that he can't keep all the challengers off him?" I questioned jokingly. They just glared at me. "You can't battle now that you have insulted him." another guard said.

"I believe ..." I said between snickers, "That a gym leader has to take all challenges." I finished as I composed myself again. "That is correct." another person said. Something was thrown in my direction and I caught it with ease. "At least you can stay focused ..." the person said. "You might want this back." I said as I threw the shuriken back at him. (throwing star - Japanese) He caught it and smirked. "Are you sure you want to take this challenge?" he asked. "Hai!" (yes! - Japanese) I said confidently. "Okay then," he said as I was pushed toward the field. I made sure to punch the guard who had pushed me in the face. He groaned and fell over out-cold.

"This match is between the gym leader Faulkner and the challenger Reimei Darkfire from Cinnabar Island Kanto." the Referee said. We glared at each other for a moment and then both threw our poke balls at the same time. "Go Altaria!" he cried as the fluffy blue and white dragon-flying pokemon appeared. It flapped its wings for a moment and came to float in the air in front of its master. "Go Darklight!" I cried as the shiny Eevee appeared. "What kind of a pokemon is that?" Faulkner asked me mockingly. "It is an Eevee sir." the Referee said. "I know that!" Faulkner said with an icy edge to his voice. "Battle Begin!" the referee said as he raised his flags.

"Use Wing Attack Altaria!" Faulkner cried as his Altaria started moving. It was fast but not fast enough to hit my Eevee. "Darklight use Quick Attack and transition straight to a Shadow Ball." I said. Eevee moved so fast it was just a black blur on the field. The Shadow Ball hit its target and violently knocked it out of the sky. As it plummeted toward the ground the Altaria barely managed to flap upwards. "Let's paralyze him with Dragonbreathe!" Faulkner ordered. The Altaria shot purple flames at Eevee.

"Use Tackle and Dark Pulse!" I cried. Darklight took off almost as fast as when it used Quick Attack. A black aura surrounded it as it got closer and closer to its target. When Eevee reached the Altaria it was almost too late. "Get out of there with Aerial Ace!" Faulkner ordered his pokemon. But it was too late because the Dark Pulse hit during the middle of the Aerial Ace. And it hit dead-on. "Al tar ... ria ..." the bird-dragon murmured painfully as it hit the ground with an audible thud! "Altaria is unable to battle." the referee said.

Faulkner growled and recalled his pokemon. "You did well Altaria." he said as he threw another poke ball in the air. "Return Eevee." I said as the black and silver fox pokemon was sucked into the stream of red light. "Go Cinder!" I cried as the akidna pokemon jumped onto the field. "Go! Show him what you're made of! You're up Skarmory!" Faulkner said as the metal-plaited bird appeared in the air. It screeched and I covered my ears. "This round is between Faulkner's Skarmory and Reimei's Cindaquil. BEGIN!" the referee cried as he raised his flags again.

"Use Steel Wing!" "Fire Punch!" We both said at the same time. The explosion of fire against metal was enough to make all those who could see close their eyes. The Skarmory screeched as it flew up into the air again with much difficulty. "Do you think I would use a pokemon that can't stand fire attacks!" Faulkner challenged as his bird swayed slightly in the air. "I think you need to rethink your battle style." I retorted. "Don't listen to him Skarmory. Use Aerial Ace and get your bearings back." Faulkner said. "Use Quick Attack to dodge." I told Cinder. He dodge the attack easily.

"Use Drill Peck!" Faulkner cried. "Use Swift!" I cried as Cindaquil moved in to attack. The Drill Peck just repelled the Swift though. "That was a bad idea." Faulkner taunted as his bird hovered in the air. "Right and you can do better!" I exclaimed as my eyes got darker. "Use Ember!" I cried. The small fire balls hit only because Cinder jumped into the air first. "Nice try! Use Light Screen." Faulkner cried. It was too late to avoid the last attack but that was a powerful barrier. It would take a lot of power and strategy to get rid of it.

"Use quick Attack, Swift and Return on that barrier!" I instructed the akidna pokemon. A blue and cream colored blur shot stars and hearts at the barrier. "That won't work." Faulkner said. "Use Wing Attack!" he cried. "Use Quick Attack at full power and drop the Swift." I told my pokemon. The hearts got stronger and Cindaquil got faster as the Skarmory's attack missed. "Keep it up!" Faulkner said. The bird kept trying and failing to hit my pokemon. After about ten minutes of this the Return finally got through.

"Use Quick Attack, Swift, and Return once more!" I exclaimed. The tri-attack broke the barrier into small shards of light. "Use Tackle!" I cried. But Cindaquil wouldn't obey me. "Use Drill Peck!" Faulkner cried. "Dodge!" I cried. But Cindaquil wouldn't listen. "Use ..." Before I could make a command Cindaquil tackled but it wasn't a normal tackle.

That's Flame Wheel! I thought. "Use ..." Faulkner said and stopped. When he saw the pokemon on fire racing toward his Skarmory he gulped and gave no command. The attack hit and did major damage. The Skarmory hit the ground hard and created a crater the size of its body. "Finish it off with another Flame Wheel." I said as Cinder got into position. The last fire attack knocked the steel-bird out. "Skarmory is unable to battle. This match goes to Reimei of Cinnabar Island." the referee said.

Faulkner withdrew his last pokemon and stared blankly at the wall next to him. How could I lose to a kid? he thought. "..." I said nothing as what I had just accomplished registered in my brain. I won! I thought enthusiastically. "This is yours." Faulkner said as he handed me the badge. When did he get that close? And how come I didn't notice? I thought.

I took the badge and shook his hand with my other hand. "That was a great match." he said as he grinned at me. "I think you're right though." he said as a small bird pokemon hopped onto his shoulder. He stroked the Pidgey for a moment as he waited for me to say something. I didn't really know what to say so I asked, "About what?" "About needing to change my strategy. I have never seen anyone battle like that before." he informed me. "Thanks I guess ..." I said as I turned away.

"Good luck!" he said to me as I left. It was going to be a long journey to Azalea Town. But I would get through it. Especially considering I have my best friend Cinder with me.

end of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4  electric vs normal

Link

Chapter 4: Electric Vs. Normal

On the way to Petalburg City I caught another pokemon. This pokemon was just running around playing with an Aipom. But that was about to change ...

I walked along the path with Tsuki Honoo and Eleraptor beside me. The two had quickly formed a fast friendship and refused to be separated. It only made me wonder what they would be like in a double battle together. I would find out soon enough ...

"So we are supposed to capture that Furret?" someone who was hiding in a tree asked.

"Yes you idiot!" another person said.

"Don't be so loud." the first person said.

"Stop asking stupid questions then." the second person said.

"FINE ..." the first person said.

"There's a Furret." I said matter-of-factly as we passed it playing with its friend Aipom.

_"Do_ you want to _capture_ it?" asked Tsuki Honoo.

_"Not_ really. I don't believe in capturing pokemon. Why capture them if they can be your friends instead. It is useful to use poke balls to carry pokemon around in but not all of them like poke balls. Take Eleraptor _for_ instance." I said. Eleraptor nodded and jumped onto my back.

_"Get_ off you _crazy_ pokemon!" I cried as I ruffled Shinx's fur. It snickered and bit my shoulder. After I glared at him he got off immediately.

_"Just_ don't do _that_ again." I told him.

The Furret spotted me and pushed me against a tree.

_"What_ was _that_ for?" I asked.

_"You_ _can_ ..." the Furret said sounding surprised. I nodded and got up from the tree.

_"Did_ you want to battle _or_ something?" I asked.

_"I_ don't like how trainers capture pokemon. I would like to battle you but if I win the others _go_ free." he said.

_"There's_ just one problem _with_ that." Eleraptor said as he jumped into a tree branch to keep guard.

_"What's_ _that?"_ asked the Furret.

_"We're_ with him _by_ choice." Tsuki Honoo said. The Furret looked at the Eevee like he was crazy.

_"That's_ _not_ possible." the furret said.

_"If_ he wins we stay or go as _we_ wish." Shinx said from his place in the tree.

_"Suit_ _yourselves."_ the Furret said.

"Go Tsuki Honoo!" I cried as the fox pokemon got into position.

_"You_ _won't_ win." said the Furret as it took its place.

"Use tackle!" I told Eevee.

_"You_ won't _beat_ this." Furret said as it disappeared.

_Where_ _is_ he? Tsuki Honoo asked me through telepathy.

_I_ don't know. Be on _your_ guard. I told him.

_right_ he said.

The Furret appeared a moment later and Eevee barely dodged in time.

_"Not_ _too_ bad." the Furret said.

_"Let's_ see you deal _with_ this." Furret said as its arm glowed yellow.

_That's_ _Thunder_ Punch. I told Eevee.

_So_ _I_ noticed. he said back.

"Dodge and use Shadow Claw!" I instructed. He nodded and dodged around the furret pokemon. His glowing claws connected with Furret's electric attack which canceled it out. A small explosion could be seen at the point of impact.

_"That_ was well thought out. You must be one of those _Outlaw_ Pokemon." Furret said.

_"Make_ _that_ Rogue." Tsuki Honoo said.

"Use your Quick Attack and combine it with a Sky Uppercut!" I ordered.

After disappearing Eevee reappeared a moment later and used Sky Uppercut on Furret. The force of the attack knocked them both back. They both got up and glared at each other.

_"This_ _isn't_ over." Furret said as its small fangs started glowing.

_Use_ _Drain_ Punch. I told Eevee.

_Alright._ he said.

_Be_ careful that's a _Thunder_ Fang. I told him.

He nodded and got ready to attack.

The Thunder Fang hit its target too fast for Eevee to react. He went tumbling to the ground and stood there for a moment paralyzed by the attack.

_"Not_ so _tough_ now." Furret said with a chuckle.

"Don't listen to him. Use Return." I told Eevee. The attack took Furret by surprise. He fell on the ground with swirls in his eyes and fainted.

_"Should_ I _capture_ him?" I asked my two friends.

_"He_ does _deserve_ it." Tsuki Honoo said as he jumped into the tree beside Eleraptor.

_"Wait_ until he wakes up. He seems pretty strong. Maybe he'll come with us. But he might have to stay in a poke ball sometimes. Aren't we enough _to_ handle." Eleraptor said innocently.

_"Yeah_ you _sure_ are." I said with a small snicker.

A few minutes later Furret woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

_"So_ _I_ lost ..." he said as he stared at me and my two pokemon. We all nodded and I looked away.

_"I_ have decided to come _with_ you." he said.

_"Ok_ ..." I said.

_"And_ I am willing to ride in a _poke_ ball." he said. I threw one to him and he tapped it. He disappeared in a flash of red light as the ball began to shake. It rolled on the ground for a moment before stopping. The satisfying click was heard as it stopped. I picked up the ball and put it on my belt.

_"It_ looks like we have a _new_ friend." I said to the other two.

_"This_ will be _very_ interesting." Tsuki Honoo said.

_"Yeah_ but at least we don't have to fight all _the_ time." Eleraptor said.

_"I_ like fighting if you _don't_ mind." Tsuki Honoo said as he whacked Eleraptor upside the head.

_"Ok_ ok ... That was _so_ unnecessary." Eleraptor said as he rubbed his head.

_"Stop_ fighting you two. I could swear you act like you're in love _or_ something." I said. They both looked at each with other with mock horror in their eyes.

_"That_ would be _so_ horrible." Eleraptor said as he jumped down from the tree.

_"You_ would _like_ it." Eevee said as he jumped down and bumped into Shinx.

_"I_ ..." Shinx barely got out before Tsuki Honoo's lips were on his. The electric pokemon kissed back eagerly and the two rolled on the floor for a few moments, trying to stay dominant. That didn't last long however. They both rolled on their sides and continued kissing each other. I leaned against the tree and listened.

_I_ had wondered when they were going to _realize_ it. I thought.

After they finished we started off toward Petalburg City again. We had passed Oldale Town already and were still going. We found a few easy trainers and I battled them. It wasn't that hard but my pokemon grew a few levels.

Two days later we finally got to Petalburg City. I walked somewhat nervously around the big city with my two best friends. Eleraptor was on my back and Eevee preferred to run on the ground at my feet.

"So what do you think the gym will be like?" I asked them both.

_"I_ think it will be a _nice_ challenge." Eleraptor said as he sank his fangs into my shoulder.

"Must you continue to keep doing that?" I asked the electric pokemon.

_"Yes_ ..." he said.

"Careful you might just make Tsuki Honoo mad." I said.

_"Yeah_ _you_ might." Tsuki Honoo said putting his two cents in.

_"Sorry_ koi." (lover - Japanese)

"You two ..." I said as I glared at both of them playfully.

We slept in the pokemon center that night. At least for once I got Tsuki Honoo to sleep inside. He wrapped his paws around Eleraptor and they both fell asleep. I lay flat on my back for a while just thinking.

_This_ has been rather interesting. I have two male pokemon who are in love and I have a crazy Furret who thinks he can beat _up_ everybody. I thought.

Just then Furret came out of its poke ball.

_"What's_ _up?"_ he asked.

_"Nothing_ ..." I said. He looked around and spotted the sleeping pair.

_"At_ least they _can_ sleep." he said.

"I don't usually sleep anyway." I told him.

_"So_ ..." he started.

_"I_ have been meaning to ask ... _ Genki_ Desu?" I asked him. (gehn-kee-dess) (what do you call yourself? - Japanese)

_"Kage_ ... _ Why?"_ (Shadow - Japanese) he asked.

_"Just_ _curious."_ I said.

_"You_ should get _some_ sleep." I said.

_"I_ _guess_ ..." he said as he tapped the poke ball again. He disappeared in the red light and I tried to fall asleep. I only got about an hour of sleep that night.

The next day I got up and took a quick shower. After getting dressed in my usual attire I went to get some food. I grabbed an apple and ate it quickly. Then I went back to the room and found my two friends ready to go.

_"Are_ you guys ready _to_ battle?" I asked them. They both nodded and we walked out of the pokemon center.

I was let in at the gym and led through a series of doors until we reached a larger one. After knocking at the door we were greeted by an enthusiastic voice.

"Are you here to battle?" the person asked.

"Yes ..." I said. This kid was kind of weird.

"Follow me then." he said as he led me and my pokemon through the door.

"Dad!" he called as another person entered the room from a back hallway.

"Yes Max?" the person asked.

"You have a challenger." the boy said.

"Good ..." the person said.

"This match is between the gym leader Norman and the challenger Silver." the Referee said.

"Shake hands and prepare to battle." he continued. We walked toward each other and he grasped my hand.

"I look forward to this battle." he told me.

"I am honored to battle with you." I replied.

"Go Linoone!" he cried as a small weasel-like pokemon came onto the field.

"Go Kage!" I cried as the Furret appeared in front of me.

"This match is between Norman's Linoone and Silver's Furret. BEGIN!" the referee said. The Linoone glared at my Furret. Kage glared back just as fiercely and everyone knew this wouldn't be an easy battle.

"Use Mud-Slap!" Norman said. The Linoone found some mud on the ground and prepared to throw it at Furret.

"Dodge that with Quick Attack and use Swift!" I cried. As the black and red blur moved away yellow stars rocketed toward Linoone.

"Linoone use Protect!" Norman ordered. A wall appeared in front of the Linoone. It effectively repelled the yellow stars just before they hit their target.

"Not bad." Norman said.

"Maybe you should try for contests instead." Max said as he snickered. I glared at him and prepared to make my next command.

"Use tackle!" I cried.

"Use your Tackle too!" Norman said. The two raced toward each other but this wouldn't be the extent of the damage. Just before they collided a silver light surrounded Furret.

"What's that?" Max asked. He found out when Kage's tail slammed into Linoone.

"That was Iron Tail. You must be really good to not have to tell your pokemon to do that." Norman said.

"Linoone use Ice Beam!" he ordered. The Linoone started to charge an icy beam in its mouth.

"Hold your ground." I told Furret. The attack got closer but never hit.

An orange light surrounded Furret's right fist as it plunged into the Ice Beam. The orange light grew larger as the ice started to melt.

"Use Fire Fang!" I cried. Furret ran toward Linoone and sank its glowing fangs into the weasel-like pokemon.

"First Fire Punch and now Fire Fang. What else does this Furret know?" asked Max to no one in particular.

"I don't know son." Norman said as he watched as his pokemon kept taking damage.

"Use Pin Missile to get out of there!" Norman said. The attack knocked Furret away.

"Use Swift and Return." I instructed Kage.

"That's impossible you can't do that." Max said.

Kage sure proved him wrong. The attack hit Linoone hard.

"Li ... nooone!" it cried as it took the damage.

"Let's finish this! Linoone use Thunderbolt!" Norman said.

"Use Iron Tail to block." I told Kage. The Iron Tail blocked the attack and Linoone went flying.

"Use Mach Punch!" I ordered before Norman could give another attack command. The fighting attack was too much for Linoone. It fainted on the spot with an x in each eye.

"Linoone is unable to battle. Please send out your next pokemon." the referee said.

"Return Linoone you did well." Norman said.

"Return Kage. Go ..." I started but Norman cut me off.

"The second round is traditionally a double battle." he told me.

"Alright ..." I said.

"Go Delcatty! Show him what you can do Zangoose!" Norman cried as a pink and purple cat appeared next to a white furret-like pokemon with a red zigzag pattern.

"Go Eleraptor! Take them down Tsuki Honoo!" I cried as my two best friends stepped onto the field.

"This round is between Norman's team of Delcatty and Zangoose and Silver's team of Shinx and Eevee. BEGIN!" the referee called.

"Use Attract Delcatty! Use Slash Zangoose!" Norman cried.

"Both of you use Quick Attack. Raptor transition to Spark and you transition to Dragon Claw Eevee!" I instructed. They were both able to dodge the attacks. Two blurs of color attacked Norman's pokemon. They were both left confused and more than a little dazed. The Delcatty tried to move but sparks shimmered around it.

"It's paralyzed Dad!" Max cried.

"Zangoose took a fair amount of damage too." another person said.

"Hi May!" Max said as he hugged his sister.

"Use Attract again! Use Crush Claw Zangoose!" Norman cried.

"Hold your ground Eleraptor! Attack the Delcatty with Drain Punch and then go straight into a Sky Uppercut Eevee!" I told my friends. Eleraptor stood its ground as the hearts soared closer. When the Attract hit it didn't do anything. But I had forgotten about the Zangoose.

"Watch out!" I cried as the two lovers used Quick Attacks to dodge the Crush Claw. The Delcatty fell over unconscious a moment later.

"Delcatty is unable to battle." the referee said.

"I only have three pokemon." I told them.

"So this is now a one on two battle." May said looking interested.

"Attack the Eevee with Hyper Beam!" Norman cried. Shinx tried to get in front of Eevee but the fox pokemon wouldn't let him. That cost him.

"Eevee!" I cried as he was thrown across the room and hit the wall. Shinx ran over to him and prodded his unmoving body. He didn't respond. This seemed to ignite a fire in Eleraptor because his whole body seemed to heat up.

"Eevee is unable to battle." the referee said.

"Tsuki Honoo you did well." I said as I picked up the small fox.

"You don't have a poke ball for him?" asked May.

"No he just started following me around." I told her.

"This is now a one on one battle between Norman's Zangoose and Silver's Shinx. BEGIN!" the referee said.

Shinx rushed into battle immediately. It proceeded to use almost every electric attack it knew in quick succession. Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Spark, and Thundershock ...

But it wasn't enough to take down the Zangoose. It dodged half of the attacks and blocked almost all the rest with Slash.

_This_ is getting _us_ nowhere! I thought.

"Finish it! Use Hyper Beam again!" Norman said. The Zangoose charged light inside its mouth and aimed at Eleraptor. The attack hit but did no damage.

"What?" May voiced.

"Something's happening." Norman said.

"Either it's evolving or it just learned a new attack." Max said.

The light around Shinx faded and a taller pokemon took it's place. It was still black and blue but seemed more like a lion now.

"Luxio!" Eleraptor cried as the last of the light faded.

"So that's a Luxio!" May said.

"Use ..." I started. Before I could make an official command Luxio started moving. It quickly dodged a Slash attack from Zangoose. It started charging energy in its mouth as it continued to dodge Zangoose's attacks.

"What's it doing Max?" May asked.

"I don't know sis." Max said.

Before he could ponder this further Luxio attacked Zangoose.

"That was one powerful Iron Tail." Max said as Zangoose was slammed into the floor from the force of the attack. The charged energy was almost ready to fire.

_Charge_ _beam_ ... I thought.

"Eleraptor use Charge Beam!" I cried. The energy was released too fast for Zangoose to dodge. It skidded across the floor and hit the wall hard enough to make a huge dent.

"Zangoose is unable to battle. This match goes to Silver!" the referee said.

Eleraptor came over to me and took Eevee into his mouth. He carried him into a corner and started licking him.

"He really is like a cat." May said.

"More like a lion sis." Max said snickering.

"That was a great battle!" May said. She came over and shook my hand.

"I'm May Maple!" she said enthusiastically.

"You're pretty cute." she said as she stared at me.

"I'm not into girls." I told her.

"That's too bad. You should so try out contests. I think you would be good at it." she told me.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Could you please back off?" I asked.

"Gomen ..." (sorry - Japanese) she said as she backed away.

"That was phenomenal!" Norman said as he extended his hand to me. We shook again and he put something small and metallic in my hand.

"That is the badge here. You've sure earned it!" he told me.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Max came over and shook my hand too.

"You were great!" he told me.

"I guess so ..." I said.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I'm just ..." I started and cut myself off.

"You're worried about your Eevee." May said. I nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Your Luxio will take care of him." she said with a knowing smile.

Before I could say any more Eleraptor came running toward me with Tsuki Honoo close on his heels.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. They both nodded and rubbed against my legs.

"They're just fine." I said as I left the gym.

This was just the first chapter in my journey. I knew that there would be much more to come. It wouldn't always be this easy!

end of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5  creatures that crawl

Link

Chapter 5: Creatures that Crawl

We finally reached Azalea the next day. I thought it would be an easy gym battle again. Boy was I wrong.

When I arrived I found a whole bunch of Slowpoke in the streets. It was weird to find them there. I had heard from someone on the way here that they lived in a well. Why would they not be there?

I walked to the pokemon center to ask Nurse Joy about the strange behavior of the Dopey Pokemon.

"Hi there!" the nurse said cheerfully.

"Hi ..." I said somewhat awkwardly.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked me.

"Yes ... I was wondering what's up with the Slowpoke? Why are they just hanging around town like that?" I asked. She hummed a moment as she thought of how to answer.

"They used to live in Slowpoke well but for some reason they are just around town now. It happened a few days ago. Some people came around in a truck and went into the well. After about an hour all the Slowpoke came waddling out of the well. They haven't gone back since." she told me.

"Do you know where this truck is?" I asked.

"It's near the entrance to the city. They drove it there the same day and left it. No one knows who they are. All we know is that some of them are shady characters." she said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Can I heal your pokemon or something? You look exhausted." I nodded and gave her Darklight's poke ball. I then put Cyndaquil on the counter.

"There is fruit in the bowl on the table." she said.

"Thanks ..." I said as I grabbed an apple and ate it quickly. After I had finished she had already sent my pokemon with Chansey to be examined and healed.

"So ..." she started.

"Yes ..." I said. She smiled thoughtfully and thought of how to voice her question.

"Your eyes are an unusual color. I was just wondering is that natural?" she finally said.

"No it's not. They used to be lighter." I said.

"Why ..." she started. Before she could finish her question I glared at her. She cringed and walked into the room where Chansey was. As she walked she called over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that so often it keeps people away."

"Maybe I want to keep them away." I muttered.

Fifteen minutes later my pokemon were healed and we left the pokemon center. The Slowpoke were still hanging around town. I walked to the edge of town in search of the truck. I found it a few minutes later.

"So this is it ..." I said out loud. Cyndaquil jumped off of my shoulders and sniffed the air. He ran inside the truck bed and poked around. I climbed in after him and felt around. There was nothing of consequence there. We got out and I opened the door to the cab.

We searched inside and found very little there as well. I did find a badge though. Engraved on it was the letter R.

_Wonder_ what _this_ means? I thought. I walked off before I was found. Cinder jumped onto my shoulders again as I left the area.

I entered the well and felt for the wall. I was met by rough stone instead of cold concrete. I followed the wall until I found a small staircase. I climbed it and was stopped by someone.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked. I glared at her but she seemed unfazed.

"I'm not falling for that one. What are you doing here?" she asked. I shook my head and didn't answer.

"Fine let's battle and then you will have to tell me." she said as she threw a poke ball.

"Go Golbat!" she cried.

"You're up Cinder!" I cried.

"Use Toxic!" she cried.

"Use Fire Punch!" I cried. Cyndaquil punched the bat pokemon but got hit by the Toxic. However somehow it didn't do anything.

"What? How come it didn't work?" she cried with a frustrated stamp of her foot.

"Poison attacks don't work on Cinder. I don't really know why." I said. She growled and ordered her pokemon to use Confuse Ray.

"Let's just finish this!" I said.

"Like you can." she said.

"Use ..." I said and was cut off by Cinder attacking. Before I could make a command he was already attacking. Blue light surrounded him as the bat pokemon was thrown into the wall.

"How did he do that?" the woman asked no one in particular.

"That was a Psychic attack. Since when can you use that?" I asked Cinder. He just shrugged. The Golbat was knocked out cold by the Psychic attack. The woman growled and recalled it.

"You win." she said as she stepped aside.

We battled about three more people like that until ...

"You cannot pass." someone said.

"And you are going to try and stop me?" I asked in an icy voice.

"Oh a tough guy! I won't let you pass." the person said.

"Just try!" I said as I walked past him.

"You're not going anywhere." he said as a cage was pushed on top of me.

"Cinder you have to fight him." I said. The akidna pokemon nodded.

"He can't fight me. He would have to fight without getting commands from you." the person said.

"He can do that." I said.

"Fine but if he loses you both stay here. I also get to fuck you." the person said. I growled but nodded.

"Go Grimer and Ekans!" the male cried. The small yellow and purple snake appeared beside a purple glob of sludge.

"Use Sludge Grimer. You use Poison Sting Ekans!" he ordered. The two pokemon stumbled over themselves to obey their master. Cyndaquil dodged with a Quick Attack and used Flame Wheel. It hit both of them because they were trying to figure out who would attack first.

"Just use Bite Ekans!" the person ordered. The snake clamped its jaws around Cinder's stomach causing him to groan in pain.

Cyndaquil used Psychic and as the blue light surrounded it again the person got somewhat dizzy.

"How does a Cyndaquil know Psychic!" he said.

"Use Constrict Ekans! You use Poison Gas Grimer!" he ordered his poison type pokemon. They complied and attacked Cyndaquil but it didn't last long.

After the gas cleared Cyndaquil was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you you coward!" the person growled. He was answered by a cyclone of fire. It hit both his pokemon and they fainted. But it kept coming and hit him as well.

He cried out as he was burned. The fire ate right through his clothing and it fell to the floor in a tattered mess of ash and soot.

"Damnit!" he said. I stood back as Cinder burnt the bars to a crisp. I hugged him tightly as I turned around.

"So are you the reason why the Slowpoke are not still in here?" I asked the person. He didn't answer at first because he was trying to cover himself up. I began to laugh as I realized this.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed.

"I can't even see you." I said. He seemed to calm down a little bit as he heard that. But that didn't stop him from nasty thoughts.

He walked behind me and pressed his growing erection against the back of my leg. I stiffened and walked away from him.

"I'm not interested in your dick." I said. He gave a short sigh of frustration.

"I should at least get to fuck you since your Little Rat burnt my clothes." he said.

"You can try but it will hurt a lot." I said. I refused to give him a better answer.

I used some of the rope I always carried on my belt to tie him up. I found his coat on the floor and after a little searching I found a badge that looked similar to the one I had found in the truck.

"What does this R stand for?" I asked.

"Team Rocket." he said.

"It must be pretty embarrassing to be beaten by a fifteen-year-old." I said. He blinked and growled at me.

I dragged him out of the well and to the pokemon center. The look on Nurse Joy's face as I brought in a struggling man only wearing a jacket must have been priceless.

"Who is he" she asked.

"This is a member of Team Rocket." I stated as I showed her the badge I had found.

"So he is." she said.

"What did I miss?" a woman said in a breathy voice. It sounded as if she had been running for a while.

"Not much Officer." I said as I pushed the man into her arms.

"What?" she asked. I threw her the badge and she examined it.

"So he's from Team Rocket?" she asked me.

"Yes and he's the one responsible for kicking the Slowpoke out of the well." I said.

"What happened to his uniform?" she asked. I walked over and whispered to her in her ear. She started to laugh as I finished.

"Thank you so much." she said. I nodded and leaned against the wall.

"We have been wondering what was with the Slowpoke around here." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"When Nurse Joy told me that they were kicked out after the truck arrived I tried to come here and investigate. But my boss kept me in Viridian for a little while longer." Jenny said.

"For what?" I asked.

"We were investigating Giovanni." she said.

"Who?" Nurse Joy and I both asked.

"He is the leader of Team Rocket Kanto or at least he was. I have no idea who leads Team Rocket Johto." she said.

"I hope you find that person soon." I said.

I started to walk out of the center when a hand touched my shoulder. I stiffened and turned around with a cold fire in my eyes.

"Sorry for startling you. I wanted to ask you something." Jenny said.

"What is it? And can't you get my attention without touching me?" I asked coldly.

"You don't need to get so defensive." Nurse Joy said.

"Gomen ..." I said.

"It's all right. I was wondering ..." Jenny said.

"Nurse Joy do you have any pokemon food? Cyndaquil hasn't eaten for a while." I asked.

"Yes ... Come with me little one." she said. Cinder looked at me for a second and after I nodded he followed the pink haired nurse into another room.

"Would you like to join the police force?" Officer Jenny asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You managed to capture this idiot pretty easily and we need more undercover cops." she explained.

"But wouldn't I have to train at one of your police schools?" I asked.

"Not for undercover." she informed me. I nodded and she shook my hand.

"Please try not to do that." I said as I cringed and backed up into the wall.

"Did something happen when you were a kid?" she asked. I nodded and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Here," she said as she handed me a badge and a cell phone.

"I already have a Pokegear do I really need this?" I asked as I fingered the cell phone.

"I didn't think of that. Could you give me your number?" I nodded and gave it to her.

"All you have to do is call me if you ever catch a criminal or another idiot like this." she said as she pinched the Rocket member hard in the side. He struggled but soon fell unconscious.

"I have some other rope." Nurse Joy said as she came back with Cinder.

"That would be great." Jenny said as Nurse Joy went to get the spare rope.

"This is yours right?" she said as she pointed to the rope.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"This rope is ..." she said as something dawned on her.

"Can you see me?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"That explains things. Does ..." she started.

"I can do everything you can. Just when you point to things or say this way and that way I get confused." I told her. She nodded and started again.

"This is your rope?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"When Joy brings me that extra rope you can have this back. Considering you've agreed to join as undercover it could come in handy." she told me. I nodded and stroked Cinder's heat patches.

They ignited as I picked him up.

"That doesn't hurt?" Jenny asked. I shook my head again and leaned into the fire.

"Wow ..." Jenny said as she watched.

"Fire doesn't hurt me." I told her.

"So you're a real pyromaniac." she stated.

"I guess ... I never thought of it that way." I said.

"Who is your father?" she asked.

"I ... he was killed when I was very young. I am Blaine's nephew. I guess that's really what you were asking." I told her.

"That explains things. So you were taught to not fear fire?" she asked.

"Yeah and there's the fact that it can't hurt me." I said.

"No wonder you like fire pokemon so much." she said as Nurse Joy came back.

They gave me back my rope as I had just decided to stay the night.

"So you going to battle Bugsy tomorrow?" Nurse Joy asked after Officer Jenny had left.

"Yeah it'll be my second badge." I told her.

"Could I see the first one?" she asked.

"Sure ..." I said as I pulled out the small black case I had put the first badge in.

"You won at Faulkner's gym?" she asked as she examined the small piece of metal.

"Yes." I said. She handed me back the case and handed me a key to one of the rooms.

"It's the fourth door down the second hallway. Good luck tomorrow." she said with a smile. I nodded and walked down the hallway. Cinder stopped staring at the wall and ran to catch up with me.

The next day after showering I went out to the lobby to find some food.

"There is some more fruit if you want it." Nurse Joy said without looking up.

"Those are blackberries." she told me as I fingered some small berries.

"Thanks," I said as I popped them into my mouth.

"These are good." I told her.

"They come straight from Kurt's orchard." she told me.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh that's right you're not from around here. He lives on the edge of town near the Azalea Cave. He makes poke balls out of Apricorns and grows lots of fruit." she informed me.

"Thanks for the information." I said as I picked up Cinder and walked out of the center.

"So you wish to challenge Bugsy?" someone asked as I entered the gym. There were lots of trees and grasses here.

"That was my plan." I said to the unknown person.

"Well you've come to the right place. I'm Bugsy!" the person said. It was a girl surprisingly.

"So let's battle!" she cried as she walked through the grass to a battlefield. I had no choice but to follow the overly enthusiastic female.

"This battle is between the leader Bugsy and Reimei Darkfire of Cinnabar Island Kanto." the referee said.

"Please send out your first pokemon." he continued. We both nodded and chose our pokemon.

"Go Ariados!" she cried. A huge purple and pink spider appeared next to her.

"So bug types. Go Zero!" I cried. A black and red Charmander appeared in front of me. I stroked the flame on his tail as he watched the big spider with wary eyes.

"BEGIN!" the referee called.

"Use Poison Sting!" she cried.

"Dodge with Quick Attack and use Ember!" I instructed. Zero moved faster than could be seen and breathed fire balls at Ariados. It managed to dodge a few of them but what hit her did a lot of damage.

"How can a pokemon be that fast?" she asked. I shrugged and stepped aside as Zero climbed a tree.

"So now it's running away." Bugsy said as she began to laugh.

_You'll_ _regret_ that. I thought.

"Use Metal Claw!" I cried. As her spider tried to scuttle away Zero moved in quickly and sliced at it. The attack did major damage but the spider was still standing.

"My Ariados can take a lot of damage." she said as she began to giggle.

"Okay ... use ..." I started.

"Use String Shot!" she cried. This attack effectively stopped Zero in his tracks.

"Now use Leech Life!" she cried. Energy was sucked from my fire pokemon as the spider stepped forward. It wasn't enough to drain him but it was enough to make him a little dizzy.

"Don't let that get to you." I told him. He nodded weakly.

"Now use Poison Fang!" she ordered. The spider bit down hard onto Zero's neck. The poison had no effect but it must have really hurt.

"Get out of there! Use Fire Spin!" I cried. The cyclone of fire surrounded Zero just as the spider was injecting more poison.

The pink araknid was thrown across the field with a sharp cry of pain. It wiggled on the ground for a moment and did not get up.

"Ariados is unable to battle. Please send out your next pokemon Master." the referee said. Bugsy hugged the pink spider and recalled it.

She threw a poke ball and a medium sized ladybug pokemon appeared. It hovered in the air as its small wings flapped rapidly.

"Ledian!" it cried.

"Return Zero. Go Darklight!" I cried as the lizard pokemon returned to its poke ball.

"Eevee!" Darklight cried as it stared at the bug. It rubbed against my leg as if to say "you must be kidding me." I nodded and gently pushed him toward the battlefield.

"This round is between Bugsy's Ledian and Reimei's Eevee. BEGIN!" the referee said. The bug pokemon smirked at my Eevee. It winked at him as it flew around in a circle. Bugsy began to dance.

"It's time to take a break!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just run around a bit." she said. I shook my head.

"Fine then I will." she said as she took off with her Ledian following close behind. Five minutes later she returned.

"Use Psybeam!" she ordered the ladybug pokemon. Eevee just stood his ground. The attack soared toward him but didn't reach him.

"This Eevee is a dark type. Psychic attacks won't work." I informed her. She growled and crossed her arms.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" I cried.

Darklight tried to attack the bug but it just flew upwards.

"That won't work. You can't reach." she said triumphantly.

"Damn ..." I said as her pokemon did figure eights in the air.

"Use Aerial Ace!" she ordered. Her pokemon disappeared and Eevee got kind of confused.

"Use Flash so you can find it." I told Darklight. As the field was covered in a thick fog-like substance of light the Ledian was revealed. It couldn't see however and it crashed into a tree and hit the ground.

"Ledian! Use Supersonic!" she cried.

_Using_ Psychic _attacks_ again. I thought.

"Stop trying to do something you can't." I said. She growled and a vein popped out in her face.

"Use Comet Punch!" she cried. Her bug pokemon flew into the air with its fists blazing. It shot in the direction of Darklight but failed to locate it. It ended up just hitting air.

"Use Psychic and then use Dark Pulse!" I cried. Eevee used the attacks and unlike the bug his attacks actually hit. Ledian hit the ground hard and fainted. The light faded as she withdrew her second Pokemon.

"Ledian is unable to battle please choose your last pokemon MiLady." the referee said.

"Go Armaldo!" she cried as a large rock-bug type appeared in front of her.

"Return Darklight. Go Cinder!" I cried as the akidna pokemon jumped out of my arms.

"Er okay ... This last round is between Bugsy's Armaldo and Reimei's Cyndaquil. BEGIN!" the referee called.

"Use Ancientpower!" Bugsy ordered the rock-bug pokemon.

"Dodge that!" I cried. A Quick Attack was speedily executed to dodge the attack.

"Not bad you're fast! Use Earthquake!" she cried.

"Use Dig and get away!" I ordered Cinder. He dug underground and avoided the attack.

"You can't keep that up for long! Use Magnitude to get it back up here!" Bugsy ordered. Cinder was lifted up into the air as he glared at the Armaldo.

"Use Psychic!" I instructed. The blue aura came again and Armaldo was thrown into a tree. It got back up a minute later seemingly unharmed.

"What?" I asked.

"This pokemon is an ancient pokemon. There's also the fact that it has incredibly high defense!" Bugsy said as she pumped her fist in the air.

_This_ girl _is_ weird. I thought.

"Use Thunderpunch!" I cried. The electric attack hit its target without any resistance but didn't seem to do that much.

"Great ..." I muttered.

"Don't you know that won't do much!" she cried. I glared at her and growled deep in my throat.

"Quick use Magnitude again!" she told her pokemon.

"I don't think so! Use Fire Spin!" I cried. The fire hit the Armaldo even though Cinder was in the air. It did minimal damage but it got Cinder back on the ground again.

"Use Earthquake again!" she cried. This time Cinder couldn't dodge. It did a lot of damage and Cyndaquil barely got up again.

_We_ have to _finish_ this. I thought.

"Use ..." I started.

"Earthquake again!" Bugsy cried. Her pokemon never got the chance to attack because it was surprised by something. Cinder ran across the field and sank his fangs into her pokemon. It howled in pain and started thrashing around. But that didn't help at all if anything it made it worse.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Bugsy cried as she jumped up and down.

"it's not going to help." I said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Bugsy asked.

"That attack is called Aqua Fang. When it clamps onto a target it won't let go until they pass out." I told her. She groaned and sweatdropped.

"Use Spark and keep that Aqua Fang up!" I instructed Cinder.

"Uh-Oh!" she cried as she watched her pokemon thrashing around. Electricity flowed through the Armaldo as the water attack conducted it.

"That attack is almost as powerful as a Thunder attack." I informed her. She nodded and took off her cap. Her pokemon fell to the ground a minute later and Cinder ran up and jumped into my arms.

"That was a great battle. Return Armaldo!" she said.

"Armaldo is unable ..." the referee started to say.

"We know that already." Bugsy said.

"Sorry Master." the referee said.

"It's fine just take these three and get them healed." she told him. He took the poke balls from her and hurried out of the gym.

"That was awesome! I love battling and I haven't had that much fun in a while!" she said as she began to dance again.

"Wait you're celebrating when you lost?" I asked her as I stood there very confused.

"Yeah! It was fun! Here!" she said. She gave me a badge and skipped away.

_She_ is _SO_ weird! I thought.

I left the gym and headed toward Kurt's house.

"Hello," someone said as I passed by an orchard.

"Hi ..." I said.

"I'm Kurt are you looking to buy some fruit today?" he asked.

"I'm not sure?" I said.

"I have berries that can cure poison and burns." he said.

"I guess I could see what you have." I said as I followed him into a building.

"I have Pzncure Berries, Burnt Berries, and Ice Berries right now." he informed me.

"I'll take a few Ice Berries and one Pzncure Berry." I told him.

"That will be 60 Poké." he said. I handed him the money and he put it in a metal tin.

"Thank you.) he said as I walked away.

Before I got out of the door something fell off a table and hit the back of my foot.

"What's this?" I asked as it rolled on the ground a little bit more.

"That's called the GS ball." he said.

"What's it do?" I asked.

"It holds a legendary pokemon." he said.

"And you have this why?" I asked.

"Because I found it." he said.

"Considering ..." he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Considering there have been Team Rocket members around ... and you ... You were the one who captured the leader of that squad ... Would you like to take care of it for me?" he asked.

"I guess ..." I said as I picked it up and examined it.

"What color is this?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy and then remembered something.

"Oh that's right. Officer Jenny said you were blind. It's completely gold." he said.

"That's interesting." I said.

"I am just afraid that it will eventually get taken if it stays here. If you carry it they will have a harder time finding it." he reasoned.

"That makes sense." I said as I put it inside my small bag.

"Be careful and good luck!" he called as I left. He stood there for a moment and then remembered something.

"Wait!" he called. I had just gotten to the cave entrance but I turned around at the mention of his words.

"Yes ..." I said as I ran over to him.

"I wanted you to have this!" he said. He put a small poke ball in my hand.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That is a Fast Ball. It can be used to catch pokemon that are really fast or that like to run away." he told me.

"Thank you." I said.

I began to walk toward Azalea Cave. This was going to be a long day and night. But it wasn't over yet!

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6  the surfing leader and dark

Link

Chapter six: The Surfing Leader vs. Dark Ward

We started toward Dewford after beating Norman at the Petalburg Gym. On the way I met a few interesting people. May and Max weren't the only ones. I also met their mother Caroline and their older brother John. But I would also make a new friend that would follow us around as well ...

"So where are we headed again?" I asked Eleraptor.

_"Dewford_ _Town_ why?" he said.

"Because this doesn't seem right. Don't we have to find a boat or something?" I said. Both he and Tsuki Honoo looked around.

_"It_ does seem kind of weird that there aren't _any_ around." Tsuki Honoo said.

_"Yeah_ that's _pretty_ weird." Eleraptor said.

A Ralts ran by being chased by some 'shady characters' just then.

"What's with that Ralts?" I asked.

_"Beats_ me ..." Eleraptor said. We followed them making sure to keep far enough away so we wouldn't be discovered. What were they trying to do?

"Come here you little Shit!" one of the shady characters said. The Ralts continued to avoid capture as they kept chasing it.

"Let's just throw this at it." another said as he held up a black poke ball.

"We have to earn its trust first you idiot." the first one said. He cursed loudly a few seconds later as he fell into a hole.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going first Billy." the second person said.

"Shut up!" the first said as he climbed out of the hole.

"You let it get away! Damnit!" Billy said as he started punching and kicking his partner. The second person fell to the ground and kept getting beaten up.

This is how I found them.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked them.

"We're trying to capture that Ralts with this Shadow Ball. It is to make it evil." the first person said.

"Deric you idiot! You aren't supposed to tell people." Billy said.

"Sorry ..." Deric said.

"You better be sorry. Cause I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name." Billy said as he dragged his partner into the trees. Loud throaty moans could be heard from inside.

"Okay ..." I said as I went in the same direction as the Ralts.

It had gone into the forest and that's where I went.

"Why would Ralts go in here?" I asked.

_"Maybe_ it likes to hide in here. It's definitely _big_ enough." Eleraptor said.

_"I_ actually have to agree with you for _once_ Koi." Tsuki Honoo said.

_"Be_ _quiet."_ Eleraptor said as he pushed the Eevee into a tree and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Alright ... While you two do that I'll look for Ralts." I said as I walked away.

After I had been walking for about five minutes they joined me. We kept going until we found the Ralts. It was bloody and bleeding all over.

"What happened?" I asked.

_"I_ happened." the same Mightyena that had beaten up the Absol that first day said.

_"Why_ would you pick on _this_ Ralts?" I asked.

_"You_ speak our language good. It will make it all the better when I fuck you till you don't know who _you_ are." the Mightyena growled sensually.

_"I_ have news for you. I already don't know who _I_ am." I told him.

_"That_ _doesn't_ matter." he said as he walked toward me with spit dripping from his mouth. It fell to the ground and pooled around him as he kept walking toward me.

_"You'll_ have to get through _us_ first." Eleraptor said as he and Tsuki Honoo got in front of me.

_"A_ small Eevee and a Luxio with a small dick want to try and stop me!" the Mightyena said as he began snickering.

_"Shut_ up!" Tsuki Honoo said as he wrapped his tail around Eleraptor.

_"You_ honestly think you can _beat_ me?" the Mightyena said mockingly.

_"Yeah,"_ they both said together.

_"Alright_ then. Let's see you dodge this! _Poison_ Fang!" Mightyena cried as it raced toward them with glowing fangs.

_"Let's_ use _Quick_ Attack!" Eleraptor said. Moonfire nodded and they both got out of the way. A silver light could be seen as Luxio raced toward Mightyena.

_"Nice_ Iron Tail. My turn! Helping Hand!" Tsuki Honoo cried. His tail glowed silver as he and Eleraptor attacked again.

_`aaarrrggghhh!"_ Mightyena cried as it was hit by both pokemon.

_"Now!_ I'll finish this! Zap Cannon!" Luxio cried as he charged blue electricity in his body. Eevee kept using Quick Attack to distract Mightyena while the Zap Cannon charged up. As it hit the Mightyena cried out and fell to the floor.

"Let's get this Ralts to the pokemon center." I said as I carefully picked up the small pokemon. We took him back to the pokemon center and had Nurse Joy take care of him.

"How did this happen?" she asked me as I put him on the counter.

"There was a Mightyena ... I have met the very same one before. I think he raped this Ralts but I'm not really sure." I told her.

"That would explain the blood. But at the very least he sliced it up." she said as she put him on a stretcher and turned him over to Chansey.

"He should be fine. You can wait here and eat something if you like." she told me. I shook my head and sat down. Eleraptor and Tsuki Honoo curled up at my feet.

We stayed at the pokemon center that night as we anxiously awaited news on the injured Ralts. Would it be all right? We wouldn't find out until the next day.

"It is awake now." Nurse Joy said as I came to get something to eat the next morning.

"That's good to hear." I said as I took a few grapes and ate them quickly.

"Would you like to see it?" she asked me. I nodded and she led me into the room where Ralts lay with its eyes open.

"It's strange how it turned up here. It's a shiny pokemon and we almost never see those here." Nurse Joy said.

"That would explain why its spirit hasn't been broken yet." I said. The Ralts crawled to the end of the bed and sat there listening to us.

"But why is that anyway?" I asked.

"A long time ago all the shiny pokemon were driven away from here. The last family that owned the Petalburg Gym thought that they were evil." Nurse Joy said.

"There were two people trying to capture this Ralts. They said they were trying to use something called a Shadow Ball to turn it evil." I informed her.

"That's weird. Did you find out who they were?" she asked. I scratched the back of my neck nervously as Ralts leaned forward slightly to hear better.

"They kind of ..." I said as I gestured toward my crotch. She blushed slightly but seemed to understand.

"That's not too uncommon around here. There have been gay couples for ages." she said.

"But do they do that in public?" I asked.

"Not usually but neither do the traditional couples either. Why?" she asked.

"They kind of well ... One of them got mad and dragged the other off into the bushes." I said.

"Oh," was all she said to that.

The Ralts jumped into my arms as a tremor could be felt throughout the building. Eleraptor and Tsuki Honoo came running toward me as I walked out of the room carrying the shaking Ralts.

_"What's_ _going_ on?" they both asked at the same time.

_"I_ have _no_ idea." I told them.

"I'm activating our security systems. No one will get inside while ..." Nurse Joy said as someone covered her mouth. She was dragged away kicking and screaming; which left me to deal with the crisis.

"Everyone remain calm." I told all the pokemon. Thankfully there were no other trainer's there at the time.

_"What_ do _we_ do?" asked Eleraptor. I shook my head not knowing what to do.

_"They're_ _after_ me." the Ralts said as it jumped out of my arms.

_"You_ aren't just going to give yourself _to_ them?" I asked. He looked in my direction curiously.

_"You_ can _understand_ me?" he asked.

_"Yes,"_ I said.

_"No_ I wasn't. I'm going to fight!" he exclaimed.

_"You_ just recovered from _yesterday._ Besides ..." Tsuki Honoo said.

_"You_ won't fight as well with _less_ energy." Eleraptor finished for his lover.

_"Yeah_ what _he_ said." Tsuki Honoo said.

_"I'm_ still going _to_ fight." the Ralts said adamantly.

_"Let_ him fight. We could use all the help we _can_ get." I said. I threw Furret's poke ball as I began to walk toward the lobby.

_"What's_ _going_ on?" Kage asked.

_"We're_ not exactly sure. But be on _your_ guard." I told him. All four of them followed me to the lobby to investigate the current situation.

"This place is ours." a person said.

"Not yet it's not Billy. We still have to get that kid and his pokemon out of the way." another person said.

"Damn I hate it when you're right Deric." the other person: Billy said.

"You won't have to wait for long to do that." I said as I walked into the lobby where they were.

"You're that kid from before." Deric said.

"Yeah what are you doing here? And why didn't you kill that Ralts?" asked Billy.

"Why would I do that?" I asked coldly as I promptly glared at them both.

"'cause it was gonna get raped." Billy said.

"What do you know about that?" I asked them with the same cold tone.

"We talked to the Mightyena and said he could rape the little fuck before we captured it." Billy explained.

"That's why we were just following it instead of capturing it when you found us." Deric said.

"When you found us about to roll around." Billy said as he slid his hand into Deric's pants. After a moment Deric was moaning like crazy and begging Billy to fuck him.

"Later ..." Billy whispered huskily into Deric's ear as he pulled his hand out.

"Give us the Ralts." Billy ordered.

"Yeah as he said." Deric said after he cleaned up the drool that had dripped onto his neck from Billy's administrations.

"Never," I said firmly as I stood in front of the Ralts.

_"I_ will fight _for_ myself." the Ralts said as he stepped in front of me.

_"I'm_ fighting _with_ you." said Kage as he stepped beside Ralts.

"Fine let's battle. If we win you give us that Ralts and we take you to our headquarters. If you win you keep the Ralts and we take all of you." Billy said.

"Is that really fair?" asked Deric.

"No but we can't fail another mission. The boss will castrate us and then kill us." Billy said. "Alright," I said.

"Go Houndour!" Billy cried as a small dog-like pokemon with black fur appeared in front of him.

"Go Azumarill!" Deric cried as a blue rabbit-like pokemon with blue fur stepped beside Houndour.

"Go For it Kage!" I cried.

_"I'm_ not about to let them take _me_ away." Ralts said as he prepared to battle.

_"And_ I won't let _that_ happen." Furret said.

"Use Shadow Ball on the Furret!" Billy cried.

"That won't work. It's a normal type." Deric said.

"You're just jealous because I know what I'm doing." Billy said to his partner.

"Suit yourself." Deric said as the Shadow Ball came within five feet of Furret and disintegrated.

"What?" Billy said loudly.

"I told you." Deric said.

"Fine show us all how it's done Sherlock!" Billy enthused.

"Use Bubblebeam Azumarill!" Deric said. A stream of bubbles exploded from the Azumarill and soared toward Ralts and Furret.

"Dodge that! Use Return on the Houndour!" I cried.

_"I'll_ _use_ Confusion!" Ralts cried as it attacked Azumarill. The attack didn't do that much damage but it did 'confuse' the rabbit-like pokemon.

"WAKE UP!" Deric shouted at his pokemon. His efforts were in vain however as the Azumarill slammed its head into the wall multiple times.

"Now you say you know what you're doing." Billy mocked.

"at least I can call a command that actually hits its target." Deric snapped. Billy stepped back more than a little surprised at his Uke (submissive - Japanese) partner's change in attitude.

"I know what I'm doing but I can't do everything right. You have to keep trying to get through to your pokemon when it's confused. Yelling at it sometimes works." Deric explained. Billy just stood there slack-jawed as he watched the Azumarill continue to hurt itself.

"Let's finish this! Use Swift!" I cried. As Furret used Swift (an attack which hit both pokemon) Ralts had his own plans. He used Teleport and zapped them both with some electricity.

"That was a great combination. I didn't know you could use Shock Wave." I said.

_"Yeah_ ..." Ralts said as he blushed slightly at the praise.

_"We_ get to keep him away _from_ you." Eleraptor said. I recalled Furret to his poke ball and walked toward the two 'shady characters'.

"He's right." I said as I smirked evilly.

"Why's he looking at us like that?" asked Deric as he clung to Billy tightly.

"I wonder! We lost you idiot!" Billy said.

"That's for sure." I said as I smirked.

"So what did you do to Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"We didn't our other teammates did." Deric said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You idiot!" Billy cried as he threw Deric off him and into a wall. The smaller man fell to the ground with a satisfying crack. Billy went over and picked him up.

"We'll be outa here!" Billy cried as he jogged toward the door. He couldn't get any farther though as my eyes turned dark silver. He couldn't move or speak as he tried to get away.

"Are you wondering why you can't move or speak?" I asked with a smirk. He tried to scream for help but failed.

"I think I'll let the local authorities take care of you." I said as I pinned him to the wall using my Telekinesis.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the local police station after finding the number in the electronic directory.

"Yes," a female voice answered.

"Can I speak to an officer stationed in the Petalburg area?" I asked.

"Yes just let me connect you." she said as she pressed a few buttons on her telephone pad. After a few beeps I was connected.

"Hello Petalburg Police Station. How may I assist you?" a male voice asked.

"I am here at the Petalburg pokemon center and ..." I said as I tried to figure out how to say what had just happened.

"I was healing my pokemon here and there was an attack." I said.

"An attack." the officer echoed.

"Some 'shady characters' came and tried to take a Shiny Ralts. They also kidnapped Nurse Joy." I informed him.

"I'll have a team out there in a few minutes. Thank you Mr. ..." he trailed off.

"Silver. My name is Silver. There is no need for formalities." I said. He hung up and went to gather his team.

Fifteen minutes later the police team arrived.

"Thank you." the same officer I had met on the phone said.

"No problem," I said as I released them from my Psychic hold. They were quickly arrested and tied up. The team took them to the truck and left them there. They stood guard over the two criminals just in case they tried to escape.

"Would you like to join the Police Force?" the man asked me.

"Don't I need training for that?" I asked.

"Not for undercover you don't." he said with a small smile.

"I guess so ..." I said.

"We need more undercover agents. Besides you're a Psychic we could really use you." he told me. He extended a hand for me to shake. After a few minutes of no response from me he slapped his thigh.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

"No I can't." I told him.

"That explains things ..." he said and cut himself off after realizing that must have sounded rude.

"Its okay. I can't describe color or facial expressions. But otherwise I do alright." I said.

"That's funny kid." he said as he leaned against the wall to keep from falling over.

"Those two were from Team Aqua." he told me.

"I thought they might be from some well-known criminal organization. But I have never heard of Team Aqua." I told him.

"How can you not know who they are?" he asked.

"I'm not from this region." I told him. He nodded and extended a hand. This time I shook it.

"I have to go and make sure those idiots get placed in jail." he said as he walked toward the door.

"I almost forgot." he said as he pressed something small and metallic into my hand.

"This is a badge to identify your position. Never let anyone see this." he instructed. I took it and put it in a hidden pocket in my jeans.

"I should get going now. It was nice meeting you Silver." he said.

"It was nice meeting you too officer." I said.

"My name is Jack by the way. Could I have your cell number?" he asked. I gave it to him and he left the pokemon center.

"That was annoying," Nurse Joy said as she walked into the lobby.

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

"They locked me in the broom closet." she said.

"Maybe you should take self defense classes." I told her.

"Maybe I should." she said as she scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"That gives me an idea. Maybe all Nurse Joy's should take self defense classes. it would sure prevent situations like this." she said. She came around to the other side of the counter and hugged me hard. I pulled away slowly as not to hurt her feelings.

"Sorry," she said as she blushed slightly.

My phone rang just then.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Silver this is Jack. I was wondering the Ralts that was standing next to you is the one they were trying to capture right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did they do anything to it?" he asked.

"They allowed a Mightyena to rape him. And then they wanted to capture him." I told him. He wrote that down and picked up the phone again.

"So is that all they did?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. This Ralts has been a little skittish with touch since then." I said.

"I will make sure that they get punished for what they did." he said as he hung up.

"That was the officer you were talking to earlier?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes it was." I said.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"I was wondering ... Could you heal this Ralts and my Furret?" I asked.

"Of course." she said. Ralts jumped onto the counter and I put Furret's poke ball there as well.

Five minutes later I walked out of the pokemon center with the three pokemon following me.

_"Are_ you just going to keep _following_ me?" I asked.

_"I_ _was_ wondering ..." Ralts said as it kicked a small rock.

_"If_ it's not too much trouble ... Could I come with you and _the_ others?" he asked.

_"I_ don't see _why_ not." I said.

_"Como_ _se_ llama?" (What is your name? - Spanish) I asked.

_"Me_ llamo _es_ Ralts." (My name is Ralts - Spanish) he said.

_"What's_ with all the 'weird stuff'? You guys are _confusing_ me." Eleraptor asked.

_"The_ 'weird 'stuff _was_ Spanish." I said.

_"Oh,"_ was all he could think to say.

_"Would_ you like a _new_ name?" I asked Ralts.

_"That_ would be nice. No one calls me anything else." he said.

_"Why?"_ I asked.

_"My_ parents thought it was okay when they found out I was blind. But when they noticed I was a Shiny they threw me out of _the_ house." he said.

_"Why_ would they _do_ that?" I asked.

_"To_ be a different color than normal is a bad omen. And to be black when you are supposed to be white is _even_ worse." he said.

_"How_ _about_ Tasogare?" (dusk - Japanese) I asked.

"That sounds good. Remind me what it means again? I'm used to Spanish _not_ Japanese." he asked.

"Sure. It _means_ Dusk." I told him. He nodded and jumped onto my shoulder.

Ten minutes later we went in search of a boat. There were none to be found but there was a small house.

"Are you sure there is going to be someone sailing today?" I asked all three pokemon.

_"There_ is supposed to be a sailor who rides to Dewford _around_ here." Ralts said.

"I hope you're right." I said as I knocked on the door. No one answered but the door swung open. I cautiously shouldered my way into the room.

Inside a bird was flapping around.

"Come here! Come here! Get back here Peeko!" a man cried as he chased the bird around the room. I stepped to my right and collided with something covered in feathers.

_"Could_ you please _get_ off?" I asked.

_"Yes_ _sorry."_ the bird said as it flew away. It acted as if it was natural to talk to someone who looked human.

"Thank you." the man said. I just nodded and followed him outside.

"So you wantin to go to Dewford or to just sail the sea?" he asked.

"Dewford is fine." I said.

"So four passengers, meself, and Peeko. Let's go! All Aboard!" he enthused. I followed him onto the boat and we took off. It was a little cramped but it wouldn't be a long ride anyway.

About half an hour later we arrived on another dock.

"This is Dewford. The Island Town." he said. I got out after him and turned to sniff the air.

"That's the sea you're smellin," he told me.

"Thanks for taking me." I told him.

"H'ere is the town with the Fighting Pokemon Gym." he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry ... The gym Leader uses fightin Pokemon." he told me. I nodded and started to walk toward the town.

He remembered something a minute later and called after me.

"Boy!" he called.

"Yes?" I asked as I stopped and turned around.

"There will be a young man in that cave to your left. Can you take this letter to him?" he asked as he held out an envelope.

"Sure," I said as I took it and put it in my small bag.

"Thanks. His name is Steven Stone." the man said as he walked back toward his boat.

As I walked toward the cave someone tapped me on the shoulder. Ralts snapped its attention to the person and growled.

_He's_ worse _than_ you. I sent telepathically to Eevee.

_No_ _Fucking_ kidding. he sent back.

"... hey kid ..." the person said. He seemed annoyed that I hadn't been listening to him.

"Yes sorry?" I said.

"What were you thinking about your boyfriend? You were smiling like an idiot." he said.

"No I was just thinking of something funny that I will always remember." I told him. He seemed confused but quickly composed himself.

"So I wanted to know ..." he said as he looked out toward the sea.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to have a battle?" he asked.

"Sure. How many pokemon?" I asked.

"Two." he said. We faced each other at opposite sides of the beach and prepared for battle.

"Go Azurill!" he cried as a blue creature with a curly tail that was almost as big as its head bounced out of its poke ball.

"Go Eleraptor!" I cried as the Luxio ran onto the field.

"Use Bubble!" he cried.

"Dodge and use Spark!" I cried.

_Isn't_ that a little _too_ easy? asked Tsuki Honoo.

_Maybe_ but it's a _baby_ pokemon. I told him.

"You sure you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered. The Spark attack hit and knocked out the Azurill with the first hit.

"Okay ... Return Azurill! Go Tentacool!" he said. The tentacle pokemon appeared out of its ball and wrapped its tentacles around him.

One of them slipped inside his pants and I could tell was fondling him. He leaned against a sign as the tentacle entered his body from his 'hole'. This caused him to moan loudly and pull at the tentacles. This action seemed to make things worse. A tentacle sneaked into the front of his pants and started fondling his balls. He continued to moan and I could smell his pre-cum. This wasn't all though.

Another tentacle grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind him. One pried his mouth open as the other forced him to suck on it. The tentacle pokemon pushed him against the side of the cave and he began to thrash around as it kept pushing its tentacles deeper inside him. He managed to pull them out of him (as they dripped with his juices and semen) and ordered it out to battle.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said. I nodded and was about to command Eleraptor again but he stopped me.

"In this round you use another pokemon." he explained.

"Alright! Go ..." I started but was cut off as Ralts stepped forward.

_"You_ want _to_ fight?" I asked.

_`Yes_ ..." he said.

"Go Ralts!" I cried. The small psychic pokemon stared blankly at the tentacle pokemon and flinched.

_You_ will _be_ fine. I told him telepathically.

_I_ _hope_ so. he said back.

"Use Poison Sting!" the trainer ordered.

"Dodge and use Confusion!" I instructed. The attack was too fast to dodge so Ralts used Teleport to get out of the way. He appeared behind Tentacool and used Confusion. This attack did a lot of damage but the tentacle pokemon was still awake.

_This_ is not gonna _be_ easy. Ralts told me.

_No_ _kidding!_ I thought back.

"Use Constrict!" he cried. The Tentacool extended its tentacles and they wrapped tightly around Ralts. The Tentacool poked and prodded his entrance but didn't enter him.

"Ease up Tentie." the trainer said. The Tentacool heard but only loosened his grip slightly.

"Get out of there!" I cried. Ralts tried to Teleport away but it didn't work.

"That won't work." the trainer said. I glared at him. He cringed and stepped back a little.

"When Constrict is in play you can't get out of it unless you do something to it." he said. I got a great idea and a smirk played across my face as I figured out how to execute it.

"Use Shock Wave!" I cried. His eyes widened as he reached forward. A few sparks flew toward him but didn't touch. The Tentacool took the attack pretty well but it did stop the Constrict. Before he could utter another attack Ralts turned completely black. He had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the color.

"I-I-It's evolving!" he cried. My ears perked up at this and I was paying full attention now. As the black aura faded a much taller form stood in its place. At about four foot five inches the new pokemon stood a much better chance of winning.

"Kirlia!" he cried as he stood up fully. This was no normal Kirlia however. It wore a pair of black capris and no shoes or shirt. Long hair that was braided and fell to the waist blew gently in the wind.

_This_ feels _much_ better! Ralts no Kirlia said to me.

_I_ bet _it_ does. I said to him.

"Use ..." I started. Before I could make another command he was already moving. A black streak was all that could be seen of the newly evolved Kirlia. It circled the Tentacool a few times before kicking it hard in the middle.

"That was a great Low Kick." I said as Kirlia came to stand beside me. The Tentacool fell over and collapsed.

"I think we're done Tentie." the trainer said. The Tentacool bobbed its body which signified a nod. But what they were about to do I wouldn't (for some reason) be able to walk away from.

The boy stood upright as the Tentacool eagerly explored his body with its tentacles. One of them moved inside him again and he began to moan loudly. Another forced its way past his fingers (which were trying to hold his pants shut) and began to play with him again. Another slid inside his mouth as the last forced the tentacle in his mouth down his throat. He choked a little but got as much as possible into his mouth before he began to suck on it. This wasn't all of course.

He clawed at the tentacles as the Tentacool used them to wrestle the boy to the ground. We all just stood there watching. Well Eleraptor and Eevee watched as Kirlia and I listened. We couldn't walk away. We couldn't stop ourselves.

As the boy hit the ground the fondling got heavier. His wrists were pinned by the tentacle that had been used to force the one down his throat. The tentacle inside his butt kept going further and further inside him. (You are probably wondering how I knew this considering I can't see. Well his moans got throatier and deeper as it got pushed in farther.) The tentacle pokemon kept this up for a long time. About fifteen minutes in the boy was panting heavily and the tentacle that was in his mouth had been removed. Small flecks of blood clung to his lips from the stingers on the tentacle.

This tentacle now slid underneath his shirt and played with his nipples. I could hear his shirt being ripped to shreds by the tentacle as he squirmed on the floor under the tentacles that continued to play with him. He was moaning again and it was so harsh and breathy I wondered if he would ever talk again. It was then that I heard an even louder ripping noise. His pants were torn to pieces as the tentacool flipped him over. The male tentacle pokemon pushed his tentacle so far inside the boy that he cried out.

"... Tentie ... please ... don't ... stop ..." he begged. The Tentacool took this as a command to go faster and harder into him.

Its tentacle began to move in and out of him in a slow and gentle rhythm. It started out that way at least. But that didn't last long. His moans (that were barely contained howls by now) kept the Tentacool going. The rhythm got faster and faster with each moan. Soon it was so fast that the boy was being rocked back and forth on the ground. He panted and purred as the tentacle pokemon continued to play with his dick. Its mouth pressed harshly against his dick as he came (with a loud and feral growl) into its gaping mouth. It milked him until he begged for it to stop. But it didn't stop. It kept sucking on him and before long a tentacle began to squeeze his dick. He moaned and bucked his hips to get the one tentacle (the one inside him) to go so deep it almost got stuck.

As it reached the spot he moaned so loud I was sure every resident in Dewford could hear. Apparently the Tentacool had found his prostate. It continued to move in and out of him faster and faster. It kept hitting the same spot until the kid saw white and the tentacle pokemon forced one of its tentacles down his throat as he came again. The semen covered both of them and the Tentacool followed suit and came a few minutes later. Its watery come (thick as butter) filled him to the brim and he coughed as the tentacle was removed from his mouth. This is when I was able to walk away because the Tentacool pulled the boy into the water. This is when I stopped paying attention. It could do whatever it wanted to him in there and I would not do anything.

I entered the cave and began to wander it. There were a few Aron and some Makuhita in the cave. I found a Sableye once but I didn't wish to befriend it. Sometimes you just have enough to handle.

About ten minutes in Eleraptor and Eevee bumped into me.

_`what's_ _up?"_ I asked the two lovers.

_"It's_ really _dark."_ they both said.

_"You_ two are dark-based and you're afraid _of_ darkness?" I asked.

_"No_ we would just rather not _get_ separated." they said.

_"That_ _makes_ sense." I said.

_"You_ holding up _alright_ Tasogare?" I asked.

_I'm_ fine. It's harder to navigate this place because it is so _dark_ though. he told me.

_What_ does that have to do _with_ anything? I asked.

_My_ psychic power usually needs some form of light _to_ function. he told me.

_"Hey_ Eleraptor do you know how to _use_ Flash?" I asked.

_"Yes_ ..." was the hesitant reply.

_"What's_ _wrong?"_ I asked.

_"It_ didn't work very well the last time I _used_ it." he told me.

_"Why_ don't _you_ try." I said.

_"Okay_ ..." he said as he stepped in front of me.

The whole cave lit up as his body glowed white for a moment.

_"You_ _did_ fine," I told him.

_"And_ you somehow managed to look totally sexy _doing_ it." Tsuki Honoo told him. He blushed (although it couldn't be seen) and walked ahead of us. We walked for a while until we came to a stone near the wall.

On top of this stone was another smaller one.

"What's this?" I asked. Kirlia took the stone and examined it with its Psychic Powers.

_"It_ seems to be _an_ everstone." he said.

_"Used_ to keep pokemon _from_ evolving." Eevee told me.

"That's interesting." I said. They all nodded their agreement.

_"Do_ any of you want to hold onto this? Keep _from_ evolving?" I asked. They all shook their heads no.

"Okay I'll keep it in my bag then." I said as I continued through the cave.

I climbed up a short flight of stairs and came to another cave. I entered it and found someone there.

"Hello?" the person asked. They sounded young a few years older than me -maybe seventeen.

"Hello are you Steven Stone?" I asked. He nodded and I walked further into the cave.

"Did you want something?" he asked.

"I am supposed to give you this." I told him as I held out the envelope.

"Wonder who this is from? Thanks." he said as he shook my hand.

I made to leave but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Stay for a little while. It takes a while to get out of the caves and you should rest." he said.

"I'm ..." I started but he cut me off.

"I'm an experienced traveler and hiker and it takes me at least fifteen minutes or more. It all depends on how many pokemon there are out." he said. I nodded and sat down. Kirlia sat down on my lap and fell asleep on my arm.

"What pokemon is that?" Steven asked as he looked up from reading the letter. I shrugged and pulled Tasogare closer.

"He's a Kirlia." I said.

"That doesn't look like any Kirlia I've ever seen. To see a Shiny is rare enough but it's wearing pants." he said.

"It evolved like this." I said simply.

"That's not something you see every day. You are lucky to have such a unique pokemon." he told me. I nodded and then a cold hardness adorned my eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"I will never own a pokemon." I said as I got up and cradled the sleeping Kirlia.

"I'm sorry I only meant ..." he said.

"I know what you meant." I snapped as I leaned against the wall. My claws came out and I scratched against the hard rocky wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I snapped out of my fit of anger as his voice drifted past me.

"Sorry ..." I said.

"It's alright. My dad gets mad sometimes too. But I've never seen someone do that." he said. He came over and traced the marks my nails had made just moments ago. He reached out and grabbed my hand to examine it. I tensed and then relaxed when I realized that's all he was doing.

"You're part pokemon aren't you?" he asked.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked as I pulled my hand away quickly.

"I couldn't help but notice. My favorite pokemon are Steel and Dragon types. The claws you just had seem very similar." he told me.

"I can't lie to you." I said as I stroked my left hand (which still had clawed fingers) with my right.

"I am part pokemon." I said as I stared off into space.

"how?" he asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"You don't know or you don't remember?" he asked.

"Both. I don't even know who I am." I told him.

"Let's start with your name." he said. with a small laugh.

"My name is Silver." I told him.

"I want you to have this." he told me as he handed me a small case.

"In that case are three dragon moves. They are TM's or otherwise known as Technical Machines. You can teach them to any pokemon that can learn them." he informed me.

"Thank you." I said.

"One of them is Draco Meteor which is the most powerful dragon attack to date. You must be close to the pokemon you teach that to. Another is Dragon Rush. That one must be taught to a Dragon Pokemon only. Any other pokemon will take half the damage they inflict on their opponent. The last is Dragon Claw. That attack can be taught to any pokemon that is capable of using it." he said. I opened the case to find three small discs.

"You know what I find very interesting?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"This Eevee already knows Dragon Claw." I said.

"That's strange." he said.

"It also knows a lot of weird attacks." I told him.

"Whatever makes up its DNA seems to let it learn most attacks." he said wisely.

"That sounds about right." I said.

"So are you heading for the gym?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"How many pokemon do you have?" he asked.

"Four. But I'll only be using three. My Furret really needs a break." I said.

"Maybe that's a good thing Brawly uses Fighting types." he said.

"So I've heard." I said.

"I'm going that way too we can walk together for a while." he said. I nodded and we walked out of the smaller cave and into the bigger one.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the entrance to the larger cave again.

"It was nice meeting you Silver." he said as he extended his hand.

"Same to you Steven." I said as I shook his hand.

"I hope we meet again." he said.

"My dad is the Director at Devon Corp. We might meet again in Rustburo City where the main headquarters are." he said. I smiled at him as I walked in the direction of the gym. He walked to the water's edge and threw a poke ball. A big metallic bird appeared and hovered in the air.

"Let's go Skarmory!" he exclaimed as he and the bird disappeared into the sky.

At the gym I battled a few trainers before finally making it to the leader.

"So you wanna battle the surfing champion!" a person said as I entered the final room.

"What?" I asked. He began to laugh loudly and I just stood there confused.

"I'm Brawly," the person said as they shook my hand.

"Okay ..." I said.

"Don't worry. Surfing is just my hobby." he said as he flagged down a referee.

"This match is between the gym leader Brawly and the challenger Silver." the referee said.

"This will be a one on one battle. Each trainer uses three pokemon. The challenger is the only one allowed to make substitutions. Choose your pokemon!" the referee said.

"Go Medicham!" Brawly enthused as a white humanoid pokemon wearing red shorts and a red hat jumped off the ceiling and landed on the field.

"Go Eleraptor!" I cried. The Luxio ran onto the field and smiled at Eevee.

"Brawly's Medicham vs. Silver's Luxio. Begin!" the referee said.

"Use Hi Jump Kick!" Brawly instructed the psychic-fighting pokemon.

"Use Charge Beam!" I cried. The attack took too long to charge but Eleraptor dodged the Hi Jump Kick just in time. Medicham crashed into the wall but got up as if nothing had happened.

"Use Metal Claw!" he cried as Eleraptor fired the Charge Beam. The Metal Claw effectively blocked the electric attack and Eleraptor was slammed into the floor by the force of it.

"No electric attacks." Brawly said as he pumped his fist into the air. Eleraptor got up and shook out its fur.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded and glared at the Medicham.

"Use Hi Jump Kick again! Let's hit our target this time." he said. The Medicham nodded and prepared to attack.

"Stand your ground." I told Eleraptor. He didn't budge from his spot even when Medicham came toward him. Just as the attack was about to hit he reached out with a claw that glowed black and stopped the fighting pokemon. The dark energy did a fair amount of damage to the psychic-fighting pokemon.

"Use psychic!" Brawly said. The blue light surrounded Eleraptor but didn't do anything.

"Wha?" Brawly said.

"Eleraptor is part dark type." I explained.

"Use Shadow Ball!" I instructed. The dark lump of energy hit Medicham hard in the stomach and it fell over. Before it could get up it found a Charge Beam in its face. This knocked it out cold and it lay still on the ground.

"Medicham is unable to battle. Please send out your next pokemon." the referee said.

Brawly recalled his pokemon and smirked.

"Go Sudowudo!" he cried as the tree pokemon stepped onto the field.

"Can you keep going Eleraptor?" I asked.

_"Yes."_ he said.

"I'm staying with Luxio." I said.

"This round is between Brawly's Sudowudo and Silver's Luxio. BEGIN!" the referee said.

"Use Rock Throw!" Brawly cried as his pokemon picked up large boulders from the ground and threw them in Eleraptor's direction.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge! Then use Iron Tail to break apart the ones you can't dodge!" I told Luxio. He did as was instructed but still missed a few rocks. He was pushed against the ground by the missed rocks and took a lot of damage. Eevee watched on in horror as his boyfriend was beaten up.

"Now use Rock Slide!" Brawly said. The barrage of rocks hit Eleraptor as it was trying to get up. It never got there.

"Use Rock Slide again!" Brawly said. Eleraptor had taken way too much damage.

"Alto!" (stop - Spanish) I called as I held up my hand in surrender.

"You surrender the match or the round?" Brawly asked.

"The round. Eleraptor is too beat up as it is." I said. Eleraptor growled at my statement and tried to get up. It got on one leg and then collapsed with stars in its dark gold eyes.

"It's a good thing you said to stop when you did." Brawly said. I cradled Eleraptor and brought him back to my side of the field.

"Luxio is unable to battle. Please recall it and choose your next pokemon." the referee said.

"I can't do that." I told them.

"Why?" Brawly asked.

"I don't have a poke ball for him." I said.

"You don't have one or it doesn't function." he said with a smirk.

"Both." I said. He stared at me for a moment and then waved it off.

"Choose your next pokemon kid." he said. Before I could even make a decision Eevee stepped onto the field with angry eyes.

Its body seemed to radiate anger. It reminded me so much of when Eleraptor had fought and then evolved.

"So I guess ..." Brawly said with a shrug.

"This round is between Brawly's Sudowudo and Silver's Eevee. The last round goes to Brawly by forfeit. BEGIN!" the referee announced.

"Use Low Kick!" Brawly cried. His tree came toward Eevee ready to kick hard.

"Use Mimic then Quick Attack and then use Swagger!" I called. After all three attacks were administered Sudowudo was mad and thrashing around.

"Snap out of it!" Brawly cried as Sudowudo began to hit the wall with its fists.

"Use Low Kick!" I cried as the tree got even more confused. The Fighting type attack did a lot of damage to the rock pokemon.

"Let's finish this! Use Drain Punch!" I instructed as Eevee blurred into action. The Sudowudo fell over and cried out as its HP went to zero.

"Sudowudo is unable to battle. Please send out your next pokemon." the referee called.

"Go Hariyama!" Brawly said. The large fighting type pokemon waddled onto the field. Kirlia stepped forward but Eevee growled at him.

"You'll get your chance Tasogare. I'm sticking with Eevee." I announced.

"This round is between Brawly's Hariyama and Silver's Eevee. BEGIN!" the referee said.

"use Cross Chop!" Brawly told his pokemon. As it prepared to attack Eevee disappeared.

"Use Quick Attack at full power combined with Swift and Return!" I called. The three attacks combined knocked back the large pokemon a few feet.

"Use Vital throw!" Brawly said. The heavyweight pokemon picked up Eevee (with surprising speed) and threw it at the opposite wall. Eevee hit the wall hard but refused to give up.

"This little foxie just won't give up! What d'you say we show it our secret weapon! Use Hyper Beam!" Brawly cried. The light started to collect at Hariyama's mouth as Eevee disappeared again.

"Where did it go?" Brawly asked. The Hariyama fired the Hyper Beam when it got first sight of Eevee. The attack hit its target but didn't do much. Eevee's body glowed pure black as it disappeared in a cloud of darkness. It stayed that way for a few minutes and no one could see the fox pokemon.

It appeared a few minutes later but it wasn't Eevee anymore. Although it was broad daylight it had somehow evolved into an Umbreon. Before Brawly could comment Umbreon disappeared. This time no one could see it as it attacked.

"That's Extremespeed!" I cried as the attack hit and slammed the Hariyama into the ground. The large pokemon got up but had taken a lot of damage from the force of the last attack.

"Not bad! But Let's see it take this on! Use Dynamic Punch!" Brawly cried. The Hariyama prepared to use the powerful punching attack.

"Use Extremespeed!" I ordered.

_"Yes,"_ Umbreon said with a somewhat deeper voice.

"Now!" Brawly said as Umbreon got close. The attack missed by a mile as Umbreon swerved to the left and a blue aura surrounded it. The aura grew and hit Hariyama.

"That was Confusion!" I cried. The attack nearly ko'd the large pokemon but it managed to stay on its feet somehow.

"This is our chance! Use Hyper Beam again!" Brawly said.

"Use Extremespeed and Confusion!" I cried. Umbreon feinted being in the way of the Hyper Beam and then got away at the last second. But what it used was much more powerful than Confusion. It was a Psychic attack!

"Hariyama is unable to battle." the referee said as Hariyama fell over with a loud _Thud!_

_"The match goes to Silver and his Umbreon." the referee said. Umbreon jumped over the large pokemon and ran toward me. He gently took the Luxio into his mouth and licked him clean._

_"This is yours!" Brawly said as he gave me the badge._

_"You did great!" he told me._

_"I guess so ..." I said._

_"Your Luxio will be fine. Just take it to Nurse Joy and she will help you." Brawly said._

_"Thanks for the Advice."" I said as I walked toward my three pokemon._

_"You two alright?" I asked. It was quite obvious who I was talking about._

_"He_ will be _okay_ right?" Tsuki Honoo asked.

_"He'll_ be fine. He just needs _to_ rest." I told him. I picked the Luxio up and left the gym. Umbreon and Kirlia trailed behind me hot on my heels.

This had been a long day full of excitement and in some way disturbances. I really didn't want to remember that boy and his Tentacool. But because I had such a sketchy memory I probably would anyway. There was no telling what tomorrow would bring. All I know is that we are going to Rustburo soon!

end of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7  the impenetrible fortress

Link

Chapter 7: The Impenetrable Fortress

I made it through most of the cave without any problems. About 3 quarters of the way through I started to hear moaning.

"What's that?" I asked. Cinder shook his head and bit my neck. I moaned lightly and leaned against a wall.

"They say you can hear strange humming noises coming from this cave on Fridays." one of the people who was training in the cave said.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" I asked.

"No not really. People say it's some kind of sea monster." the person said.

"There isn't really a pokemon that is a sea monster." I said.

"Apparently people think there is." the person said.

"Okay ..." I said as I pulled Cinder off my neck.

We kept going until the earth began to shake.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Who knows ..." another trainer said.

"You're no help!" I cried. The earthquakes continued and I decided then and there that I would check it out.

I kept going down stairs. There was a system of underground tunnels here. They led downward and to some type of water structure. It got cooler and mustier the farther down you went. But that's not exactly what I was looking for.

I stopped short as I could hear machinery moving around up ahead.

"Get the beast!" someone cried.

_What_ _the_ hell! I thought.

"Get it before it destroys everything!" the same person cried.

"What are they talking about?" I asked myself. I was about to find out!

"Use Hydro Pump!" a person ordered. A Gyrados fired a large stream of water at a seemingly unknown target.

"You know if it is in the water water attacks won't do all that much." I said as I came up from behind.

"What do you know." the person with the Gyrados said with a sneer.

"I'm just stating fact." I said as I grabbed a poke ball from my belt.

"What are you doing?" the person asked angrily.

"I'm going to stop this creature before it gets hurt any more." I said as I faced the unknown target.

"Go Darklight!" I cried as the silver and black Eevee appeared.

"Use Flash and then Energy Ball!" I cried. The creature was temporarily blinded by the Flash and was unable to dodge the Energy Ball.

"Lapras!" it cried as it was hit.

"You are trying to attack a Lapras!" I cried angrily.

"It was attackin us. Besides we are supposed to capture it." the person who had the Gyrados said.

"What are you from Team Rocket or something?" I asked furiously.

"Yeah actually," the person said.

"Why would you want a Lapras?" I asked.

"Because our boss wants to do something with it." the person said.

"What can you do with a Lapras?" I asked.

"Well it was supposed to be a Lapras, Ralts, and Furret along with a few I don't know of." the person said.

"Okay ..." I said as I searched for the leader.

"You are head of operations here?" I asked the person casually when I found them.

"Yes ... why?" he asked.

"What would you want with a Lapras?" I asked.

"Are you some kind of reporter?" he asked.

"No I'm just someone who might want to join." I said.

"Well in that case ... The boss wanted to use it to create some all powerful pokemon." he said.

"Alright but how does a Lapras play into that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. The boss never specified that. Maybe he hasn't figured out all the details yet." the person said.

"Thanks you have been very helpful." I said as I walked toward the Lapras.

"So you wanted to join?" he asked as I was walking away.

I stopped and answered.

"Yes."

"If you can catch that Lapras for us and train it to level 36 then you're in." he said.

"Alright," I said as I thought about it.

_I_ can catch it but who said I would train it. This kind of a pokemon should be living in _the_ wild. I thought.

"I'll do it." I said with as little emotion as possible.

"This kid's gonna catch it for us and train it. Everyone get out of the way!" the leader of the group said. They all got out of the way as I made my way over to the Lapras. I looked at it sadly for a brief moment before I turned DARKLIGHT on it.

"Use Flash!" I said. The familiar wall of light appeared and blinded the water pokemon.

"Now use Energy Ball!" I said. The green ball of energy hit Lapras and did a lot of damage.

"Finish it with Quick Attack!" I instructed. The high speed attack hit the Lapras harder than anything else. It cried out and whimpered as I glared at it.

"Now is the time," I said as I took out a Dive Ball I had gotten somewhere. (I was able to get a lot of strange things when I was with a gang.)

"Go Dive Ball!" I cried. The blue and white poke ball soared toward the Lapras and tapped it on the head. The sea creature was lost in the red stream of light. The ball wiggled on the ground for a moment before clicking and stopping.

"That was a great capture kid." the person said as they handed me a badge.

"I would rather not have one of those. It would be better for me to be undercover." I said.

"You're just a pokemon trainer that's probably true." he said.

After that I walked back up the many flights of stairs. The Team Rocket members left as well. I continued on through the cave without incident after that.

We arrived at Goldenrod late that night. I battled a few trainers on the way to the pokemon center.

"Hi," Nurse Joy said as I entered the pokemon center. It was pretty empty and for that time of year that was pretty rare.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked her.

"Because something weird is going on at the radio tower. A few people have been captured and some have run away to avoid being captured." she told me.

"What exactly happened there?" I asked.

"Some strange people have been there. This shady character wearing a cape came and took over. The president was captured and the employees have all been locked up." she said.

"I wish someone would do something." she said with a small sigh.

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow." I said.

"Thank you. Do you want a room?" she asked.

"Yes." I said as she handed me a key.

I got up the next morning and ate a quick breakfast. After making sure everything was in order I set out with Cyndaquil on my shoulders. I had planned to investigate the Radio Tower today. No matter what people said that would be a better course rather action then going straight to the gym.

I walked into the Radio Tower and was immediately accosted by a Rocket.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am here to find out what is going on." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why would I tell you?" the rocket said.

"Because-was I said as I pulled out the badge that I had been given earlier. The rank was low but it still meant that I should have a right to know.

"Sorry ..." he said as he looked me up and down.

"You're just a kid how did you get in?" he wanted to know.

"I did a favor." I said.

"Like what?" they asked.

"i captured the Lapras in Azalea Cave and agreed to train it." I said. He nodded and smiled at the operative next to him.

"So I guess we tell him." he said to her.

"Yes I guess so." she said.

"Our Boss has said that we are to now be the authority in Johto. We needed to take over this tower to do that. We have a station and are broadcasting." the woman said.

"So what have you done with the Director of this station?" I asked.

"We put him somewhere." the woman said.

"She doesn't know and I don't know either." the man said.

"Although it would be a good idea to check on him." the man said.

"Maybe you should check around and see if anyone knows where he is being kept at." the woman said.

"I think I'll do that." I said.

I got small bits of inforM as I walked around the tower. I found out that he was being kept in a building that was underground by a top operative. I was also told that you get your rank by defeating Team Rocket Grunts at your level and vanquishing the leaders at each level. It sounded kind of like the pokemon league challenges to me. But I had battled some of the Grunts at my level already. So I had advanced a few levels just today.

I went to the underground building and battled the guards at the door to the elevator. I had gotten the key from the executive I had last battled and he had told me that I would have to beat the guards and any other Rockets I met to get to the Director. That would make me not look suspicious. But he also told me in other times I could just show my ranked badge and I wouldn't have to battle. As I defeated the leader of a particular level the rank on my badge would change. I had beaten 6 leaders so my rank was level 7.

After battling the guards I went through the various levels of the underground building. I had found a secret entrance to this place that lead away from the city earlier and I thought that when I found the director I would take him there. I found a few TmS here. They are Technical Machines -a move you can teach to any pokemon. It has the information needed to learn the move but it must be practiced and perfected after it is learned.

I found:

. TOMORROW 16 (Dig)

. TOMORROW 12 (Razor Wind)

. TOMORROW 40 (Swords Dance)

. TOMORROW 06 (Toxic)

. TOMORROW 28 (Will-o-Wisp)

. TOMORROW 29 (Psychic)

and

. TOMORROW 03 (Rock Slide)

(Author's note: Most of these numbers are wrong. The one's that are right are:

. TOMORROW 06 Toxic

. TOMORROW 29 Psychic. Don't get mad at me!) I would figure out what to do with these items later. I also found some Super Potions, Hyper Potions, Great Balls, Revives, and Ultra Balls. I put all of these things into my pack and kept going.

When I reached the floor with the Director he was overjoyed.

_This_ is why I am glad I don't have _a_ uniform. I thought.

"So are you here to rescue me?" asked the Director.

"Yes ..." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It won't be easy. You have to make sure you don't get seen by anyone." I said.

"I can do that." he said. I cut the ropes binding him with a small knife I always carried and he was free.

"Thank you!" he said as he huffed me. I tensed and quickly removed him from my person.

"Don't do that again." I said firmly.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Just don't touch me." I said. I led him out of the building.

"You have to go in that direction," I said as I pointed east.

"And keep going until you leave the city." I finished.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to get them to stop." I said.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and for you not to find out." I said with a smirk.

_I_ left my tower in the hands of _this_ kid? the Director thought.

I went back to the tower after that. Considering I had left all of the Grunts defeated they had to listen to me. The executive had to as well considering I now outranked him by 1 number.

"All of you go back to headquarters." I ordered.

"Why?" the executive asked.

"Just do it. Don't ask questions." his friend said.

"That's right." I said as I glared at them all. Most of them cringed but the Executive refused to listen.

"I want a rematch. That rank you have was achieved through forgery." he said.

"But you know he beat you fair and square." his friend said.

"I don't really care." he said.

"Fine but don't get angry when you get in more trouble with your boss because you defied a higher ranking officer." I said.

"Let's go! Cow him who is superior Murkrow!" the Executive said as he threw the poke ball and the black bird appeared.

"You're on! Go Zero!" I cried as I sent Charmander onto the field.

"If I win we all stay here." the Executive said.

"Fine." I said.

"Murkrow use Haze!" the Executive said.

"Use Quick Attack!" I told Zero. When the Haze cleared Charmander was missing.

"Where is that coward?" the Executive said.

"That's why you don't use Haze." I said as Zero came out of nowhere and used Fire Punch on the Murkrow. It fell to the ground and barely got up.

"That's not fair!" the Executive said.

"You made the move." his friend se.

"Shut up!" the Executive said as he thought of his next attack command.

"Use Confuse Ray Murkrow!" he cried.

"Use Quick Attack and then use Fire Fang!" I instructed. After successfully dodging the Confuse Ray Zero sank his fangs into Murkrow's neck.

"Mur ... krow!" the bird protested.

"Now use Slash!" I told the Charmander. After the attack hit the bird dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Go Bronzor!" the Executive exclaimed as he withdrew the black bird pokemon.

"Cyndaquil!" I cried as the akidna pokemon rushed out to battle.

"Use Psychic!" the Executive said.

"Use Thunder Punch!" I cried. A small explosion could be seen at the point of impact. The Bronzor floated weakly in the air while Cyndaquil stood tall.

"use Flame Wheel!" I cried. The flaming Tackle attack dropped the metallic-psychic pokemon's HP to zero.

"That was my last pokemon damnit!" the Executive said angrily.

"He beat you again. And we know it was fair and square. There are at least ten witnesses." his friend said as he indicated all the Rocket Grunts I had beaten earlier.

"Fine we'll go back." he said. They all left then and I brought the Director back in.

"Thank you." he said again.

"No problem." I told him.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"I just told them to leave." I said.

"They listened?" he asked curiously.

"Not really. Let's just say when you're in the position I'm in you can do almost anything." I said.

_Whether_ it happens right away is a _different_ story. I thought.

After that I walked to the gym. I had heard that the leader Whitney used Normal Type pokemon. It would sure be an interesting battle.

"You wish to battle the Queen of the Impenetrable Fortress?" someone said after I had defeated all the trainers in the gym.

"Yes." I said.

"Then you have come to the right place." the person said.

"So you're Whitney?" I asked.

"Very perceptive," she whispered huskily in my ear.

"Don't do that." I said in an emotionless voice.

"You sound like you're holding back." she said in a somewhat whiny voice.

"I'm trying not to beat you up for that." I said.

"Fine then why don't we battle so you don't have to." she said as she led me to the arena.

"This match is between Whitney the Gym Leader and Reimei Darkfire of Cinnabar Island Kanto." the female referee said.

"Please choose your first pokemon." she continued.

"Go! Show him that we're not weak! You're up Chansey!" Whitney cried as the pink pokemon came onto the field.

"Go Zero!" I exclaimed as the Charmander appeared. He glared at the pink pokemon as she smiled sensually at him.

_Ugh_ ... _ Traditional_ female-romance. I thought as I made a disgusted face.

"BEGIN!" the referee said.

"Use Egg Bomb Chansey!" Whitney ordered.

"Use Quick Attack and then use Fire Spin!" I told Zero. He dodged the attack easily enough and started up a cyclone of fire that hit Chansey dead-on.

"You know that most attacks won't do that much." she said as her pokemon got up from the ground looking as if nothing had happened.

_Shit!_ I thought.

"Use Shock Wave!" she cried. The electricity rocketed toward Zero much too fast to dodge. He was hit and went flying.

"Use Fire Punch!" I instructed. The attack hit but again didn't do that much damage.

_I_ have to think _of_ something. I thought.

"Use water Pulse!" she cried. My eyes widened as Zero was hit by the attack. He fell over and got up shakily.

"Keep it up! But now use Bubblebeam!" she cried.

"Zero use Quick Attack and don't stop!" I exclaimed. He used Quick Attack but he couldn't keep it up for long.

"Use Water Gun!" she cried.

"Use Thunder Punch to block." I told Zero. When the two attacks collided they canceled each other out.

"Not bad. Chansey use Ice Beam!" she told the pink pokemon. Charmander was unable to get away and was frozen solid.

"Yeah! I beat a fire pokemon with an ice attack!" Whitney said as she began to dance. But it was way too early to celebrate. A blindingly white aura surrounded the frozen pokemon as something started to happen.

"What's going on!" she exclaimed.

"I don't feel like telling you." I said with a smirk. She growled softly in annoyance.

She found out about a minute later. As the light died down a taller pokemon stood in Zero's place.

"Charmeleon!" it cried as it glared daggers at the chansey.

"I think it's mad Chan. Maybe you should use another water attack." Whitney said. The voice she used suggested that she was a little bit scared.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" she cried.

"Use Thunder Punch!" I cried. But what Zero used wasn't Thunder Punch. He rushed at the chansey with a yellow aura around him.

"That's not fair! He just evolved." Whitney said as her pokemon went flying.

"That was a nice Volt Tackle." the referee said. Whitney glared at her long time friend for that.

"Use ..." I started but Zero beat me to the command. He rushed forward (with his left arm glowing silver) and slammed it hard into Chansey.

"What attack was that?" the referee said.

"You think I know!" Whitney cried angrily.

"It's called Metal Punch." I said with no emotion.

"That's new," the referee said.

"No kidding." Whitney said.

"Chansey is unable to battle." the referee said.

"The battle goes to charmeleon." she continued.

"Please send out your next pokemon Whitney." the referee instructed.

"Fine." Whitney said as she withdrew her pokemon. She kissed the poke ball before grabbing another one.

"Go Miltank!" Whitney cried as the cow pokemon appeared.

"Return Zero. Go Cyndaquil." I said as he ran onto the field.

"This round is between Whitney's Miltank and Reimei's Cyndaquil. Good luck to both of you. BEGIN!" the referee said.

"Use Rollout!" she cried.

"Use Quick Attack and then use the momentum from Rollout to power up your Flame Wheel." I instructed. When the two collided they both got up very dazed.

"Use Rollout again!" she called.

_Again_ ... I thought with exasperation.

"Use Spark and Fire Spin!" I cried. As Cyndaquil used Fire Spin more of the heated element surrounded it. It also used Flame Wheel right after the Fire Spin.

"Nice." I said in approval.

"And that is supposed to help why?" asked Whitney.

"Never mind." I said as the attacks hit her pokemon. It was at about half its HP by now.

"Use Rollout once more." she said.

_It_ keeps getting stronger. I am so glad that none of those are _hitting_ Cinder. I thought.

"Use Quick Attack to get out of range. Then use Psychic to stop it." I instructed.

When the Miltank was stopped the momentum from the powered up Rollout drove it straight into the ground.

"Get up!" Whitney said. It tried but was just too stuck.

"Get it out with Dig." I said. As Cyndaquil dug underground the Miltank was able to move a little.

"Now!" I cried as Cyndaquil rose up and used Spark.

"That was interesting." the referee said.

"Be quiet!" both Whitney and I said.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Whitney instructed. Cyndaquil was unable to dodge this attack and fell unconscious almost immediately.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle. Please send out your next pokemon." the referee said.

"You were great." I said as I picked up Cyndaquil.

"You don't have a poke ball for that crazy thing?" Whitney asked.

"No ..." I said as I threw my next pokemon.

"Go! Show her what real power is! You're on Darklight!" I called as the silver and black fox pokemon stepped into the arena.

"This round is between Whitney's Miltank and Reimei's Eevee. START!" the referee said. She quickly backed out of the arena as the two pokemon had an intense staring contest.

"Use Rollout!" Whitney ordered.

"Is that really all it knows?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me and didn't answer.

"Use Psychic to stop it and then use Sky Uppercut!" I told Darklight. This attack combination finished the round quickly. The Miltank crashed into the ground as its HP hit zero.

"Miltank is unable to battle. Send out your last pokemon." the referee said.

"I know," Whitney said.

"It's battle regulations that I say that." the referee said.

"That's really annoying." Whitney said.

"Excuse me for being a new Referee. I'm gonna do it right." the referee said.

"whatever." Whitney said.

"Go Slaking!" she cried. A big ape-like pokemon came out and yawned.

"That's your last pokemon?" I asked.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?" she asked. She seemed very insulted by my question.

"just well ... It was your choice." I said.

"Let's just go." Whitney said.

"This round is between Whitney's Slaking and Reimei's Eevee. START!" the referee called.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" Whitney said. The ape pokemon raced toward Eevee too fast for it to dodge.

"Eevee!" I cried.

"It's too late." Whitney said as the dust from the powerful attack hitting Darklight cleared. It was still standing as if nothing had happened.

"But it's a Normal type." Whitney said.

"Looks can be deceiving." I said.

"Use Psychic." I said. The Slaking for some reason couldn't move.

"Move you idiot!" she cried. The Slaking yawned in the Psychic's hold and ignored her.

"Now use Dark Pulse on the ground.

"Why would you do that?" Whitney asked.

"You'll see ..." I said.

"Drop it." I said. When the ape fell it ended up falling below the arena's surface.

"Get out of there." Whitney said as she began to laugh.

"Use Earthquake!" she cried. The attack was super effective and was made more so because Slaking was underground. Eevee hit the ground hard and didn't move.

"Eevee is unable ..." the referee started but I cut her off. Eevee got to his feet and glared at the ape.

"That's it!" I said as Eevee began to glow.

A black aura surrounded it as it began to change shape. When it dispersed a much taller pokemon stood in its place.

"Umbreon!" the pokemon cried as it continued to glare at the ape.

"so you have a new pokemon. Big whoop. That won't help you." Whitney said. Her pokemon ignored her command of Hyper Beam as she began to shake in anger.

"Why won't you obey me!" she said in irritation.

"That's because it has the ability that makes it loaf around every other turn. Why didn't you ask before you traded your prized Wigglytuff for it?" the referee asked.

"Because ... because ..." she said as she tried to keep from beating up her friend.

"Use Drain Punch and then Sky Uppercut. Let's finish this!" I instructed. Even if the Slaking had listened it wouldn't have been fast enough.

"Slaking is unable to battle." the referee said.

"I noticed!" Whitney said mockingly as her eyes filled with tears.

"This match goes to Reimei and his Umbreon. Congratulations." she said as she shook my hand. I backed away quickly and began to stroke Cyndaquil's heat patches.

"You really like that pokemon don't you?" the referee asked. I nodded as Cyndaquil's heat patches ignited.

"That doesn't hurt?" she asked.

"No it feels good actually." I said as I leaned into the fire.

"Okay then," the referee said.

"Blain the gym leader of Cinnabar is my Uncle. I was taught to never fear fire." I said. She nodded as Whitney started to come toward me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Not to give you this badge." she said.

"Why?" both me and the referee asked.

"Because ... because ..." she said as she began to cry. Her friend hugged her tightly as she started bawling.

"Are you sad about losing?" her friend asked.

"No not really." Whitney said as she wiped her eyes.

"Then what is wrong?" her friend asked. She said nothing just leered at me.

"Okay ''" '" I said as I backed away.

"I want you ... I need you ..." she whispered as she got closer.

"We never agreed to this." I informed her.

"I won't give you the badge otherwise." Whitney said.

"You can't do that. He won fair and square. Unless you don't have any badges which you would have stated at the time he asked to battle you have to give him one." her friend said.

"Who said I would listen to you." Whitney said as she reached for my crotch.

I quickly backhanded her in the face and was halfway across the arena before she even noticed.

"You can't even catch me let alone fuck me." I said.

"I'm so ... wet ... I need you so much." Whitney said as she put a hand on my shoulder. knowing that it wasn't just an innocent action I punched her in the throat. She gasped and fell to the floor but quickly got up.

"I can handle abuse." she said.

"You can fuck me but it'll hurt. A lot more than it should." I said as I glared at her. Umbreon began to growl as she continued to pursue me.

"I don't care. All I want is to make you happy. A little release should do that." she said.

"I don't even remotely like girls in the first place. Do you honestly think that fucking one would do anything. I don't like pokemon either if that's what you think." I said with venom dripping from my voice.

"So what." she said as she slipped a hand down my pants and squeezed my cock. I immediately began to act on instinct.

I twisted her arm into such a horrible angle and waited for the satisfying cracks of both the bones below her elbow. She cried out but pushed herself against me as her arm hung limply at her side.

"Why are you still trying?" I asked.

"Because I want ..." she began. Before she could continue someone else entered the gym. They pushed her into her friend's arms and glared in her direction.

"When I heard about Whitney's guy streak going crazy I didn't think it would be this bad." the person said.

"Steven ... Nii-san." Whitney said as she collected herself.

"I can't believe I still call you my omoto." Steven said as he took on an extremely disturbed look.

"Nii-san ..." she said as she fell to her knees.

"What happened to the girl who said she would never fall to a man. Said she would always fight and never back down. Now there's this," Steven said as he gestured toward the wet spot near her anis.

"Now there's the desperate, sex crazy, baby doll who can't even keep her hormones in check. That's not who I want as my omoto. I wanted the ... old you." he said as he turned away.

"Brother ..." she said as she reached for him. He just ignored her and went to stand by me.

"You remind me of someone I know." he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Silver. You have the same hair color, skin, and apparently the same interest in pokemon. I heard his shiny Eevee evolved into an Umbreon too." Steven said.

"Sounds like an interesting person." I said. I could feel myself blushing and quickly toned it down.

"You're blushing," Steven teased as he continued to ignore his sister.

"But nii-san ..." Whitney said as she began to cry again.

"Can you stop this? Can you become the strong independent fighter you used to be? Can you stop all this nonsense about needing to fuck people? If you can do that than maybe I'll call you omoto again. But only if ..." he said as he sighed heavily.

"I can." she said as she dried her tears.

"This young man just beat you didn't he? Why don't you give him that badge he earned to start off." Steven said. She nodded happily and stretched out her arms to hug her brother but he looked away again. She seemed to understand and found something in her pocket.

"This is yours." she said as she gave me a small metallic object.

"Thanks," I said.

"Silver I must be the one thanking you. If it weren't for you I would probably never change. You were the first to beat me in a long time. It is a nice change to be learning from your opponents instead of totally outclassing them." she said. She hugged her brother tightly as he smiled at her.

"Why so happy brother?" she asked.

"Because I have my omoto back." he said as he couldn't stop grinning.

After that I began to walk toward Ecruteak City. Steven stayed with his sister for a little bit longer and then he followed me.

"You might meet Silver sometime," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"He's an undercover police officer too." he told me.

"He's not undercover for Team R." I said.

"and you are?" he asked.

"Yes ..." I said.

"Okay ..." he said as he looked to the sky.

"I thought it would be a good idea. Besides it made getting them out of the Radio Tower much easier." I said.

"What rank are you?" he asked.

"Rank 6." I told him.

"You know you might get caught one of these days." he said.

"It's possible." I said.

"Maybe to get out of their ranks someone could capture you. Possibly Silver considering he's undercover too and you wouldn't see it coming." he said.

"Are you trying to set us up? I haven't even met this guy." I asked.

"No not really. I just suggest you spend time with him if you ever meet him. You two could teach each other a lot." he said.

"I'll think about it if I ever meet him." I said. He got onto his Skarmory and flew off again after that.

I kept walking toward Ecruteak City once he left. I met some very curious pokemon on the way. But I would never have expected to make a new friend. Or to get a new teammate.

"Let's capture that Sneasel!" someone said.

"Why not just use this ball?" another person said.

"Cause you idiot it won't work. That pokemon is too fast. We would have to use that ball and a Quick Ball or Fast Ball." the first person said.

"Okay then Billy." the second person said.

"Just shut up Eric." the first person said. I could hear loud throaty moans from the second person because I was walking in that direction.

_What_ are these two trying _to_ do? I thought.

"Hey that's a Sneasel." I said as I could smell it's blood from a far distance away.

"Snea ... sel ..." it groaned in pain. I came closer and picked it up. It had many slash marks and had lost a lot of blood. It opened its eyes and sank its claws into me as it finally noticed me. But this wasn't a very smart idea. It growled in pain as it felt a rush of overpowering heat from my body. It dropped to the ground and turned to face me in a fighting stance.

"Sneasel!" it cried as it seemed to get even more terrified and angry.

"Cinder you're up! We need to knock it out and not hurt it." I told him.

"We have to get him checked out at the pokemon center in Ecruteak City." I said. The akidna pokemon nodded and smiled as he faced the Sneasel. The Sneasel just glared at him.

"Use Swift and Return!" I instructed. Somehow (even in its condition) the Sneasel managed to dodge both attacks.

"Use Quick attack and Spark!" I cried. The two attacks did some damage but the Sneasel was still able to get back up. It used Surf on Cinder.

"use Dig to get away." I said. As the akidna pokemon got underground to avoid the attack the Sneasel came right at me. A Slash attack was quickly used on my right arm. It hung uselessly at my side as I could feel blood flowing steadily from the wounds. I had also heard cracking as well.

_I'm_ almost certain that my shoulder is broken. There could be more broken bones _than_ that. I thought.

"Now!" I cried as Cinder jumped up and used Tackle on the crazy pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack and Thunder Punch." I said as I groaned in pain.

"Don't pay attention to me. Just knock that Sneasel out." I told Cinder. He nodded and got ready to attack. As the combination attack hit the Sneasel it fell to the ground and ended up unconscious.

"Go Fast Ball!" I cried. The pain was getting pretty bad by now and I wasn't sure how long I could stay conscious myself. The ball wiggled on the ground for a few seconds before clicking with a loud _ding!_

_"I think I'll call you Slasher if you decide to come with us." I said. We kept on the road to Ecruteak after capturing the crazy Sneasel. It got harder and harder for me to keep going. If I had been able to see my vision would have gotten pretty blurry._

_As we were nearly there Darklight popped out of its poke ball. He braced himself and caught me before I hit the ground. He grabbed a bottle of water from my bag and held it to my lips._

_"Thanks," I said as I drank as much as I could. Cinder kept watch to make sure no pokemon or trainers tried to battle us. I fell heavily onto the ground as the pain got worse. Umbreon prodded my barely moving body and I didn't respond._

_He raced into the city and quickly found the pokemon center. He went inside and got Nurse Joys attention._

_"What is it Umbreon?" she asked. He made a few vague gestures. She took this as needing to follow him as she told Chansey to watch the center._

_He led her through the city at a mad dash as she tried to keep up._

_"Umbreon wait up!" she cried. Darklight slowed down so he wouldn't be lost in the city. After she caught up she put her hands on his back for balance. He pulled away and glared at her._

_"Ok let's go." she said._

_After exiting the city she was led to where I was bleeding and unconscious on the ground._

_"Oh my goodness! What happened to him?" she asked. Umbreon made a few gestures but she didn't get it. He sighed and tried to rouse me again. It didn't work._

_"Let's get him to the pokemon center." she said. She went into a nearby building and came back with a blue-haired man._

_"This is Morti. He will carry him for us." Nurse Joy said. Morti picked me up and cradled me in his arms._

_"You could have carried him Nurse Joy. He's so light." Morti said as they reached the center._

_"I don't do so well with blood." she said. He nodded._

_"I'll get a doctor." he said. He put me on one of the examination beds and left the room._

_I_ hope _he's_ alright. Nurse Joy, Umbreon, and Cinder all thought.

end of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8  rustburo and new acquainten

Link:

Chapter 8: Rustburo and New Aquaintances

After the gym battle at Dewford I went to the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy can you take care of my Luxio?" I asked as I walked in.

"Of course." She said as she took Eleraptor from me. She placed him gently on a stretcher and wheeled him into the exam room.

I waited there for about thirty minutes until a bell sounded. The doors opened as Nurse Joy came out with Chansey.

"Your Luxio is just fine. You can see him now." She said. I got up and followed her into a room.

I gently stroked Eleraptor's cheek as I got to the bed.

"He will need to rest here tonight." Nurse Joy said softly.

"All right," I said as Tsuki Honoo jumped onto the bed.

"Did you battle Brawly?" Nurse Joy asked. I just nodded.

"Did you win?" she asked. I held out the black case I kept my badges in.

"You did. You must be a good trainer." She said. I said nothing for a while.

A few hours later found Eleraptor, Tsuki Honoo, and myself in a rented room at the pokemon center.

"So do you both feel better?" I asked them.

"It is nice to be rested." Eleraptor said.

"I wasn't really hurt anyway." Tsuki Honoo said.

"We leave for Petalburg tomorrow." I said.

"Why?" they both asked.

"We have to go that way to get to Rustburo." I said. They nodded and snuggled up together.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night." They chorused.

The next day I got up and took a cold shower. I quickly dressed and went out to find some food.

"I have some toast if you want it." Nurse Joy said.

"Do you have any fruit?" I asked.

"Yes there are some bananas in the bowl." She said. I grabbed two and ate them quickly.

"Could you chek my Kirlia?" I asked as Tasogare came around the corner from the hallway.

"That's a very unique Kirlia." Nurse Joy commented.

"Good morning Nii-san." [big brother – Japanese] he said.

"Hi Kirlia." I said.

"So did he evolve like that?" the nurse asked. We both nodded and Tasogare went with her into the exam room.

About ten minutes later we left the pokemon center.

"So we look for the old man again?" I asked Kirlia.

"Yes." He said. I stopped and listened. I could hear Wingull and Peliper flapping around as well as small water pokemon swimming in the nearby ocean.

"Ahoy!" someone said as I walked toward the docks.

As I walked by the boy and his Tentacool were there. I stopped suddenly and Tasogare ran into me.

"Sorry Nii-san. What's-" he apologized and then began to ask as it started again.

The boy was dragged onto the shore by the legs. The Tentacool pulled him along the sandy ground toward the cave again. I could hear him protesting softly as the Tentacool seemed to get impatient. It squeezed him tightly and entered his hole with one of its four tentacles.

He began to squirm in pleasure as the Tentacle pushed past his walls and hit his prostate. A low growl was heard as he dropped to the floor panting. The tentacle pokemon forced his mouth open and pushed one of its tentacles in. He almost choked but managed to suck on the tentacle as it began to move in and out of his mouth in a steady rhythm. He was quickly flipped onto his stomach[with a deeper growl] as the Tentacool continued to hit his prostate.

He bit down on the tentacle in his mouth which earned him a fondling below the waist. The tentacle pokemon began to poke and prod its tentacles between his legs as he bit down harder. As he released the tentacle in his mouth for air it was quickly shoved onto his chest; where it began to pinch and slash up his nipples. He cried out and his cock began to harden as the administrations were heightened.

Blood began to flow between his legs as the stickers in the tentacles pressed into his inner thighs. He reached down and put more pressure on the tentacles as the tentacle inside him began to thrust in harder. His body started rocking as the speed increased. He was nearly howling as he came. The Tentacool quickly covered his cock with its mouth and milked him again. This time he did not cry out and beg for a break.

He began to thrust into its mouth as his moans got somehow impossibly louder. 

"Tentie … go faster …" I barely heard him say as he was practically thrown onto his back. The Tentacool used a tentacle to hold his legs apart as it continued to suck his dick. He tried to thrust again but it only began to pinch and slice up his nipples once more. He started purring and then with a deafening howl fell silent. The Tentacool came inside him and its watery semen spilled out over him and onto the ground. There was so much of it that he could feel it running down his legs.

He reached behind him and grabbed some of the watery cream in his hand. He held it in front of his mouth and licked it off his fingers. The Tentacool wrapped its tentacles tighter around his legs which made it impossible for the boy to get more semen. The last tentacle [which had been slowly stroking his neck] now pinned his wrists at his sides. Completely immobile [except for his cock which continued to spurt out semen in fast intervals] he could only moan and jerk in pleasure.

He dug his nails into the ground as the Tentacool began to suck on his cock much harder. All the stickers on its tentacles pressed harder into his bleeding skin as it came again. The semen dripped out of him like a faucet and he moaned harshly as it pooled around his ass. But this wasn't all and it was about to get a whole lot worse. More pain and pleasure were to come.

The Tentacool began to glow as more blood poured out of the boy. It grew in shape and size as it was forced to let go of the boy. He got to his knees [barely conscious] and tried to crawl away. Blood and semen flowed steadily from his ass and legs but he didn't get far. He brushed aside his shoulder length brown hair as he stared at his pokemon.

As the glowing stopped something slipped between his legs. The same substance slipped into his ass a second later.[author's note: The substance is Tentacruel's poison. IN this way it is used to mark the boy as his. It won't hurt the boy until much later.] His eyes widened as he stared up into the buggy eyes of a much bigger pokemon. 

"Tentacruel." It said as it drew him toward its massive body. Many more tentacles were now probing every part of the boy's bloody body.

It pulled its tentacles out of his ass as he moaned in discomfort. 

"Please … Tentie …" he barely managed to rasp before three tentacles were thrust down his throat. He seemed to struggle for a moment and then began to suck on all three of them. Four were thrust into his ass and all four poked, prodded, slammed, and stickered his prostate. Six moved to his drooping nipples and played with them. Within fifty seconds they were bleeding, dusky, and taut again. Eight tentacles were below his waist where they proceeded to play.

Four of the eight pulled his legs apart and held them open; where his fully erect penis shown with sweat and precum. The other four were a different story. Two of them began to roll his balls and he tried to push them closer but his hands were batted away with more tentacles. The remaining two [below his waist] squeezed and pleasured his cock. It grew three sizes more as it was continuously tortured. After the tentacles were busy another two snaked around and pinned his wrists to his sides.

He started to choke as semen flowed from the tentacles in his mouth. The Tentacruel noticed this and quickly pulled them out. The semen continued to flow into his mouth as he clawed at the ground. The three began to stroke his neck which seemed to help somewhat. The tentacle pokemon's grip tightened on the boy's body as he cried out. It pushed its snout-like mouth over his swollen cock as it swallowed the thick creamy semen.

It loosened its grip as the boy rolled onto his stomach. The tentacles holding his legs apart immediately went to stroke and squeeze his slowly deflating member. He was breathing heavily but managed to stay conscious as the Tentacruel came inside him. It was thicker [and seemed more like semen than water] this time as it dripped down his legs. He fought against the tentacles holding his wrists to get at the semen. He finally won as his wrists dripped with a thick line of blood.

He dug his nails into his own skin as he grabbed some of the semen. With his other hand he pushed the tentacles even farther inside him. He licked off the semen and eagerly returned for more. It covered most of his body by now. Tentacles reached out and flipped him onto his back. Some of them squeezed his ass and he began moaning heavily again. The Tentacruel forced ten of its tentacles into his mouth as it came. Semen flowed over the back of his legs and down his throat. He pulled the ones in his mouth out so he could breathe. The Tentacruel pulled his sexually excited body into a nearby water cave and we were able to move again.

"Well that was somewhat disturbing." I said.

"You liked it." Eleraptor said as he pressed his rock-hard penis into my ankle. I growled and glared at him.

"Don't you think that belongs to me?" Tsuki Honoo said huskily as he pinned Eleraptor to the ground. His mouth quickly found the hard cock and began to suck. I just listened as Tasogare stepped into my arms. 

"I just wish …" he said.

"What do you wish for?" I asked the Kirlia.

"That someone … that I could …" he tried to say.

"That you had a mate too." I said . He nodded and I hugged him tightly.

"It will happen soon." I said.

"Even for you?" he asked.

"Even for me." I said as I began to walk again.

"Ahoy! You wantin to go back to Petalburg Matie?" asked the old man.

"Yes I was." I said.

"Good … Four plus meself and Peeko … All aboard!" he said. I stepped into the boat after him. Eleraptor and Tsuki Honoo came a moment later. We left to go back to Petalburg after that.

"We're here." The old man said as he got out of the boat. I followed as did my friends.

"Thank you so much." I said as I held out my hand. He shook it eagerly and walked into the house.

"Let's go." I said to all three of the pokemon.

We went into the Petalburg forest and walked for a while. It began to rain but it didn't bother us. We saw very few pokemon and I was all right with that. Things were quiet until …

"Where are you going?" a person asked me.

"I am going to Rustburo City." I said as I walked by the person. Something growled in front of me and bit down hard on my leg. I shook it off and Tasogare [the first to notice the threat]growled from beside me.

"You're not going anywhere. Especially 'cause that was Poison Fang." The person said.

I dropped to my knees as a wave of dizziness overtook me. My ankle burned like fire as I fought to stay conscious.

"I still have some of that Antidote." Tsuki Honoo said as he retrieved it from my pack. He held it to my lips and I drank deeply. It was cool and a little tangy but it did its job. The fire instantly died and I was on my feet immediately. I glared at the person with the poison pokemon as my eyes turned dark silver.

"So you have an Antidote to the poison of Poochyena." The person said more to himself than to me.

"Yes." I said in a cold voice. He flew into a tree and was unable to move.

"What the hell!" he said as he glared at Kirlia.

"I'm the one holding you." I said in that same icy voice. His eyes widened as he stared at me in shock.

"You … you're one of them … those 'psychics.'" He said in a fearful voice. I nodded and smirked at him.

"Either you can tell me what you are here for or I can leave you here all day." I said.

"I … I am supposed to battle you." He said.

"Why?" I asked as I added more pressure to his neck.

"Can't … breathe …" he rasped.

"That's the point. Now tell me why." I ordered as I released him and he fell to the floor. Shakily he got to his feet and glared at me.

"I can't see you idiot." I said in a flat voice.

"I am supposed to take that Kirlia and that Furret I know you have." He said.

"Let's battle." I said not too enthusiastically.

"Go Poochyena!" he cried as the small pokemon ran onto the field.

"Go Tasogare." I said as he readied himself for battle.

"Use Poison Fang!" he exclaimed as his pokemon shot forward with glowing fangs.

"Dodge and use Low Kick." I told Tasogare. After dodging the attack he thrust his leg into the small dog-like pokemon. It fell over and growled. It got up anyway even though it was badly injured.

"Use Howl and then Tackle." The person said. It was very loud when the dog pokemon howled. Tosagare quickly dodged the Tackle and Punched the dog. Icicles were left after the contact.

"Since when can a Kirlia use Ice Punch?" the person asked. I just shrugged and glared at him again.

"Use …" he began but wasn't able to finish.

"Use …" I started but Kirlia took off before I could make a command.

He raced around the forest clearing and no one could see him.

Since when does he know Extremespeed? I thought.

He then rushed at the dog pokemon with his fist glowing silver.

"What attack was that?" the person asked as the Poochyena dropped at his feet.

"That was Metal Punch." I said.

"fine then … go Carvanha!" he cried as he withdrew the Poochyena and a fish took its place.

"Go Eleraptor." I said as he ran out to battle.

"Use Tackle!" he ordered the small red and blue fish.

"Stand your ground." I told Eleraptor. As the fish came close he opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into it. It howled in pain and fell limp in his jaws.

"Does it taste good Eleraptor?" I said with a small laugh. He shook his head and spat the fish out. The person sulked and recalled his pokemon.

"I won't be the last person who tries this. The boss wants those pokemon. I'm Team Aqua in case you didn't notice." He said as he walked away.

I followed him a short distance. He seemed not to notice me.

"Hello?" a person from his phone asked after he dialed a number.

"Hey boss it's grunt Serva." He said.

"What is it?" the person on the other line asked.

"I failed in my mission sir." The person I had battled said.

"Archie needs that Kirlia and Furret." His boss said.

"But …" the grunt said.

"Get back to headquarters. You may not be the greatest at missions but you have other uses." The other person on the opposite line said.

"Other uses Matt sir?" the grunt asked.

"Yeah … Now come back here so I can fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." Matt said. The grunt rubbed his cock through his pants before answering.

"Yes Sir." The grunt said as he ran toward my location.

I stayed hidden as he went past. I could smell his precum and I was almost certain he had an erection.

What was with that guy? You would think that they would send a stronger trainer to battle with me. He seemed almost happy to have lost. And who is this Archie person? I thought as I continued on through the forest.

Half an hour later we were out of the forest. It was a big forest and there had been lots of trainers. They all wanted to battle me. Most of them liked bug pokemon. Those ones were easy to battle.

"Would you like to battle?" someone asked to my left. I shook my head and kept going. A few more people asked me and I continued to decline their offers. A friendly person gave me the TM Bullet Seed. I couldn't give it to anyone at the moment but I was greatful for it.

"I have heard a lot about you." Someone said as they touched my shoulder. I kept silent.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Would you like to battle me? But I only fight with at least four pokemon." He said.

"I'm not really interested." I said.

"You mean you're scared. The all powerful Silver can't even battle a simple trainer." He said with a sneer.

"You say that because you're one of the league champions." I said in a flat voice.

"What gave you that idea?" the person said. He seemed to be contemplating something for a moment.

"You're right I am a league champion. Most people don't figure that out. Name's Shinji." He said.

"I thought so." I said.

"I won't be a pushover like those others in the forest. And as I said it will be at least four on four." He said.

"Fine …" I said.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Go Electavyre!" he cried as the evolution of Electabuzz appeared. I stood there for a moment immobilized as images and memories played in my head. It began to worry my friends …

[flashback]:

I had been raped by many pokemon while at wherever I had been experimented on. They had been of all types. I figured that they were trying to see what type would appeal to me. They were mostly dragons … but there was something about hearing that cry …

I slept on a hard bed. I was tied to the bed and could hardly move. They thought that they could keep me there with simple ropes. If I hadn't been drugged I would have gotten out a long time before. They also said it was to make the pokemon who they chose want to fuck me more. Something about a captive participant.

I must have been about ten years old when the electric pokemon was shoved into the room. I remember that cry as clear as day.

"Electavyre!" it said as it reached for me. It used one clawed hand to rip my clothes to shreds while the other squeezed my cock.

I don't remember much of the sex he forced upon me. I remember having to suck that pokemon's dick for hours though. It was horrible and I couldn't walk for about a week. I was covered in bruises and large gashes from head to toe. I had also been shocked with enough electricity to knock out three Dragonites. That wasn't the problem though. The issues were the physical injuries. As long as I had those and was weak fromf this constant sex with pokemon I wouldn't be able to escape …

[end flashback]

I was jolted out of my memories as Tasogare leaned against me.

"Nii-san?" he asked.

"I'm all right." I said as I faced Shinji.

"You okay? You just froze." He said.

"I'm fine." I said as I glared at the Electavyre.

"Go Eleraptor." I said. The dark-electric pokemon ran onto the field. 

"Thunder." Shinji said.

"Use Quick attack." I said. Eleraptor dodged some of the electricity and then sank his fangs into Electavyre. It howled in pain and tried to shake him off. 

"Keep it up!" I said. 

"Protect." Shinji said. A wall popped up and protected Electavyre while Eleraptor was thrown into the air.

"Nice try with Crunch." Shinji said.

"Use Quick Attack, Return, and Swift to break that Protect apart." I said. 

_Nice try. Shinji thought._

"_Thunder Punch." He instructed. _

"_Stay where you are and keep up Return. Drop the Swift and Quick Attack." I said. The Electavyre punched Eleraptor but it didn't seem to do anything. _

"_Use Iron Tail and Return." I said. This combination broke the Protect and harmed Electavyre._

_ "UseShadow Claw and Discharge." I instructed. The attacks hit the other pokemon hard. _

"_Use …" Shinji started._

"_It's over. UseShadow Ball." I said. The dark ball of energy hit and did major damage. _

"_Get up!" Shinji urged as the pokemon tried to get up. It managed to get on its feet but just barely. Just then Eleraptor did something I wasn't expecting. Make that two things …_

_ A familiar blue light surrounded Eleraptor._

_I didn't know he could use Psychic … I thought._

_That wasn't all though. He disappeared and a moment later reappeared right in front of Electavyre. The blow that followed sent the larger pokemon to the ground. It couldn't get up._

"_That was Faint Attack. But how does your Luxio know Psychic?" Shinji asked no one in particular as he withdrew his pokemon._

"_go Honchcrow." Shinji said as he threw his next poke ball. A black bird appeared and flew near his head. _

"_Keep going Eleraptor." I said._

"_Use Haze." He said. Eleraptor dodged around the bird as it chased him._

"_Use Drill Peck." Shinji said. Unfortunately this was the first real hit he took and it would be the last. Eleraptor fell to the floor and tried to get up. I shook my head as he growled at me. _

"_Come back Eleraptor." I said as I walked toward him. I picked him up and held him tightly._

_ "You aren't going to recall him?" Shinji asked._

"_I don't have a poke ball for him." I said matter-of-factly. He shrugged and sighed._

"_Go Kage!" I cried as the Furret came out and glared daggers at Honchcrow and its trainer._

"_What's with him?" Shinji asked._

"_He doesn't like trainers." I said._

"_Haze once more." He ordered the bird._

"_You know what to do." I said. Kage nodded as it vanished in the clouds of black smoke. _

"_Drill Peck." Shinji ordered._

"_Counter with …" before I could think of something Furret was already in action. Its fists glowed blue as the bird got closer. It punched the bird just as it was about to attack. A large jet of water was the after effect of Kage's attack. A water-logged bird struggled to stay airborne as it blinked in confusion._

"_I've never seen an attack like that." Shinji said as he watched the wet bird try to fly around. _

"_That was Aqua Punch." I told him. He blinked and then focused again._

_ "Night Shade." He said. The attack was met by ice._

"_Nice job," I told Kage. He had executed a swift Ice Punch to stop the bird pokemon. The bird floated to the ground and the ice around it shattered._

"_Use Wing Attack." Shinji ordered. _

"_Thunder Punch." I instructed. When the two attacks collided there was a huge explosion. The Honchcrow lay unconscious on the ground as Furret looked hungrily at it._

"_Return Honchcrow. You're not too bad." Shinji said._

_ "Go Torterra!" he cried. A large pokemon came out and just stared into space. _

"_Use Ice Punch." I told Furret._

"_You know what to do." Shinji said. The large pokemon shook its head. Vines came out of its back as Furret raced toward it. The vines effectively stopped the Ice Punch and sent him flying. _

"_Use Earthquake." Shinji said. Kage barely survived this attack. _

"_Now use Frenzy Plant." Shinji said. This attack was the end of Furret. It fell to the ground unconscious a moment later._

"_You did well Kage." I said as I recalled him._

_ "You're up Moonfire." I said as he stepped onto the field._

"_Earthquake." Shinji ordered. Umbreon was able to take this attack much easier than Kage._

"_Extremespeed and then Psychic." I said. While the larger pokemon stood there confused Umbreon dodged around its vines. The only problem was that neither attack did much damage. _

"_Use Hyper Beam." Shinji said. The light came faster than I anticipated and Moonfire was hit. He skidded across the field and forced himself to his feet._

"_Use Sky Uppercut while it can't move." I told Umbreon._

_ He used the fighting attack but it still didn't do that much damage. _

"_Use Drain Punch." I said. Shinji seemed a little surprised but somehow he knew that it wouldn't do that much. _

"_Use Earthquake again." He said. I bet he wasn't expecting what I was about to do._

"_Use Mimic." I said. His eyes widened as the attack was used against him. Both pokemon got up shakily but the Torterra looked to be in better condition._

_I have to think of something quick. I thought._

"_Use Giga Impact." Shinji ordered. The high level attack was too much for Tsuki Honoo. He fell flat on his back and didn't move. _

"_You did well Moonfire." I said as I picked him up. I proceeded to glare at the offending pokemon as I urged Tasogare forward. _

"_That's your last pokemon?" Shinji asked. Tasogare glared daggers at him and his larger pokemon._

"_I know he can handle it." I said. _

"_It's your loss." Shinji said. I glared at him and so did Kirlia._

_ "Use Stealth Rock." I said._

"_You are just full of surprises." Shinji said as he crossed his arms. The attack seemed to do nothing. _

"_Giga Impact." He said._

"_Block that with a Metal Punch." I said._

_I hope this works. I thought._

_I listened hard as the two attacks collided. A deafening explosion could be heard as the dust cleared. Both pokemon were still standing but the Torterra looked worse this time. _

"_Use Vital Throw." I said._

"_There is no way that Kirlia can throw him." Shinji said. _

"_Just watch," I said. Tasogare smirked as it prepared for the attack._

_ Tasogare did throw the Torterra. The ground shook violently as it hit with a loud crack! _

"_I told you." I said._

"_Hyper Beam." Shinji ordered._

"_Use Dragon Rush and then Mirror Move." I said. His eyes widened but there was nothing he could do. These attacks would be dead-on and neither of us could do anything about it._

_They both skidded across the field and clouds of dust covered their landing. _

"_Get up!" Shinji said as soon as Torterra was in view. Tasogare got up but the Torterra didn't. He wasn't totally unscathed either. Something was sparking as he made his way over to me. I held him for a moment as I felt for injuries._

_ "Can you keep going otouto?" [little brother – Japanese] I asked. He nodded and looked in Shinji's direction. _

"_Return Torterra go Chimchar." He said. A small monkey came out of the ball. It cried out as it was hurt by the Stealth Rock. _

"_Ready to fight?" I asked Tasogare. _

"_Yes Nii-san." He said confidently as he walked onto the field again._

"_Use Psychic." I said. Shinji just stared ahead as his monkey pokemon cowered. But nothing happened. One of Tasogare's horns started sparking as he kept trying. _

"_Don't use any psychic attacks." I said. He nodded and stopped trying._

"_What happened to your 'psychic' pokemon?" Shinji asked mockingly._

"_Your Torterra apparently. That Hyper Beam must have damaged one of Kirlia's horns." I said. He shrugged and got back to the battle._

_ "Use Jump Kick." I said. _

"_Use Fire Spin." He said. The cyclone of fire roared toward Tasogare. _

"_Dodge," I ordered but he wouldn't listen. He was engulfed in fire by the time he decided to listen. But what he did next shocked us all. If it wasn't enough that the last attack hadn't harmed him at all_

_He kicked out at the monkey and it wasn't a normal fighting move._

_That's Blaze Kick. I thought in disbelief. _

"_A fire attack won't hurt my Chimchar." Shinji said. _

"_Oh really?" I asked as the little monkey writhed on the floor._

"_What?" he said as he looked at his pokemon. _

"_Finish this now. Use Aqua Punch." I said. After a swift punch the monkey was knocked out._

"_Nice battle." He said as he recalled his pokemon._

_%%%%%%%%%%_

_ He held out his hand to shake mine as he came toward me. I just stood there and held Tasogare tightly. _

"_You all right?" he asked. I shook my head and just stared at him._

"_Sorry …" I said as I shook his hand._

"_Can you see me?" he asked._

"_No I can't." I told him. He seemed almost overjoyed to hear that._

_ "My great-nephew is blind and he's a trainer too. At least I hope he is by now." He said._

"_Your great-nephew? You seem to be only a few years older than me. Maybe eighteen …" I said._

"_I'm nineteen actually." He said. I looked at him in disbelief._

"_Who is your mate then?" I asked him._

"_Satoshi …" he said somewhat hesitantly._

"_Why are you so hesitant? I don't really know who I am so do you think I know who this boyfriend of yours is?" I asked._

"_Ash Ketchum you really don't know who that is?" he asked. I shook my head no._

_ "So who is this great-nephew of yours?" I asked to change the subject._

"_His name is Reimei. Reimei Darkfire-Aurerra. But he probably goes by Reimei Darkfire though." He said.[author's note: In this story Lance's last name is Darkfire.] _

"_Sounds nice." I said. The name just sounded right to me somehow._

"_He lived with his godparents for quite a while. He most likely started in the Johto region because he lives there." he told me._

"_I should go and get my pokemon healed." I said as I began to walk away._

"_I'll come with you. There is no telling what trouble you could get into here." He said._

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_Devon Corp has it's headquarters here. There are always criminal organizations trying to Take over that place." He said. I nodded and we both walked off toward Rustburo City._

_ We arrived in Rustburo shortly after walking away from the last battle field. _

"_So why are you going to Rustburo?" I asked the purple-haired boy._

"_I have business with an old friend." He said._

"_Steven Stone?" I asked._

"_Yeah … How did you guess?" he asked._

"_I know him too. Besides he seems like the type of person you would hang out with." I said._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he said in an angry voice. That was the last straw._

_ He was thrown into the nearest wall as he panted for breath. He stared at me as Tasogare growled from my left side._

"_If you are going to continue this I will just leave you here." I said in a dark voice. It didn't even sound like me._

"_I was just …" he said and trailed off. My eyes turned black as I walked toward him. I placed a hand to his neck and squeezed hard. He gasped for breath and it was Tasogare that stopped me from strangling him._

_ "Nii-san? What are you doing?" he asked. After hearing his voice I released my hold on Shinji. He fell to the ground and got up slowly. My eyes remained black for a moment longer. I leaned against the wall next to me as I began to feel dizzy. It got worse a few seconds later._

_ It felt like my head was going to explode. _

"_Got ya psychic loser." A man said as he held up a metal object. _

"_This creates magnetic waves. They disrupt your powers. We don't need no psychics like you here. Most of you are cops anyway." He continued._

"_What do you want?" asked Shinji as he stepped in front of me and Tasogare._

"_I want him. Besides the boss says that I can keep him if I can permanently disable those powers of his." The man said. Shinji growled as his right hand secretly caressed the hilt of a dagger._

_ "And you think I will just let you take him?" Shinji said in a mocking voice. Already he felt like I was one of the family._

"'_cause …" the man said. He didn't get a chance to finish as the dagger was at his throat. _

"_Tell me what your real motive is. If you want to live …" Shinji said as he applied pressure to the small blade. A few drops of blood dripped down the man's neck. He began to struggle and panick, but nothing he did would break Shinji's hold._

_ "Do I need to repeat that?" Shinji asked in the same tone as he made a thin cut along the length of the man's neck. _

"_Alrigh alrigh … I'll tell you." The man said. Shinji took the dagger away but held the man against a building in an iron grip._

"_The boss wants him. That boy you're with. He said to use any means necessary to get him. Even if it meant killin a few people." The thug said._

"_And who is this boss of yours?" Shinji asked in a cold voice._

_ The thug cowered under the glare that Shinji threw at him. _

"_He's Archie of Team Aqua." The man said in a slightly higher voice than normal._

"_So you're Team Aqua then …" Shinji said as he smirked at the thug. He tied him up and carried him on his back._

"_Deactivate that magnetic device." He ordered as he shoved the object into the man's hands. He quickly complied considering he had no weapons._

_ I was able to get up after that._

"_Thanks," I told Shinji. He nodded and motioned toward Tasogare._

"_He can't see either." I told him._

"_Right … we should get this idiot to the police station. You wanted to go to the gym?" he asked._

"_Yeah," I said._

"_I'll take him then. You can go on …" he said as he fumbled for something. _

"_But you must take this with you." He said as he pressed something into my hand._

_ It wasn't until a few minutes later that I found out what it was. A small handgun rested in my palm._

_I wonder what he gave me this for? I asked Tsuki Honoo through telepathy._

_Probably because you are so oblivious that you could easily get jumped. He said._

_It could be useful in some situations. Tasogare said through telepathy. _

_I fingered the trigger and discovered a small compartment toward the base of the gun. Inside the small compartment was a clip of bullets._

_I guess it could be useful. I thought as I continued walking toward the gym._

I walked past very few industrial buildings on the way. It almost seemed like a small town instead of a bustling city.

"Stop!" someone yelled as I passed a street light.

"Alright officer." I said. An officer Jenny came up to me on a motorcycle.

"What do you know about the last kidnapping attempt here in Rustburo?" she asked.

"The one in the town square?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. She was panting heavily as she got off her bike.

"I was the subject." I said as I looked in a random direction.

"You what?" she said and blinked several times.

"This thug tried to capture me. He had a device to stop psychic powers. He also said his boss Archi of Team Aqua wanted me for something." I explained.

"Archi? What is it about you that he would want?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"I am heading toward the pokemon center." I said.

"I'll escort you. Just in case any more of those losers try to kidnap you again." She said.

"That really isn't …" I said.

Let her. You almost got captured once already. If Shinji hadn't been there who knows what that crazy idiot would have done. Tsuki Honoo said.

_He's right._ Eleraptor said. [He had just begun to use telepathy recently so it wasn't as clear.]

_Fine but I really don't like girls._ I said.

_No one said you had to._ They both said.

"All right." I said.

"What did someone convince you?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes actually." I said.

"Kid … I was kidding." She said.

"Well I wasn't. That thug was right when he said I was a 'psychic'." I told her.

"You should join …" she said.

"I know … 'You should join the police force' right?" I said.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" she asked. I tapped my foot lightly on the floor as I slowly took out my undercover police officer badge.

"Oh," she said. She escorted me to the pokemon center after that. It would be a long day tomorrow.

The following morning I woke up and showered. It had been a long night and I hadn't gotten much sleep. Eleraptor and Tsuki Honoo had decided to get it on the night before. I didn't really mind much but it was hard to sleep through.

I walked out of the pokemon center with my three friends at about eight o'clock. We began to walk toward the gym. We were walking aimlessly in the right direction when …

"Get the boy!" someone said.

"The boss said …" another person protested.

"I don't give a shit what the boss said! Just get the boy." The first person said. They grabbed a small boy as I ducked into an alley. He fought against them but they soon won.

What was that about? I thought.

I continued toward the gym as they left. I had no way of tracking them and there was nothing I could do. Unless ...

"Can I talk to a representative stationed in Rustburo City?" I asked the person who picked up the phone on the other line.

"Of course. Hang on while I connect you." A woman said as she punched in a few numbers.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"I am in Rustburo and I just witnessed a kidnapping." I said.

"Exactly where are you?" the officer asked.

"Near the school." I said.

"Thank you. I will have someone there immediately." He said as he hung up.

In a few minutes someone touched my shoulder. I tensed but forced myself to relax.

"Are you the person who called about a kidnapping?" the person asked me. I nodded and showed them my badge.

"I don't know the rules of this area. I would have done something otherwise." I told him.

"Right … So how long have you been on the force?" he asked.

"About a week and a half." I said.

"You could have at least used some type of weapon to threaten the kidnapper so the child could get away." He suggested.

"It was someone from Team Aqua and they're after me." I said. He nodded and looked around.

"Can you tell me which way he went?" the officer asked.

"East and then north. I think there might be a few caves in that direction." I informed him.

"There are a few … Thank you for your help." He said as he walked in the direction I had indicated. I started off toward the gym again.

I battled four trainers when I got to the gym. They all had level twenty or twenty-one rock type pokemon.

If it's going to be this easy then why should I bother? I thought.

But it would be harder than I thought. It always was for some reason …

"So you're here to challenge the leader?" someone asked as I walked by them.

"Yes." I said.

"Follow me. Roxanne has been waiting." He said as he led me through a series of passageways. After we went through a particularly large archway he left.

%%%%%%%%%%

"This match is between Roxanne and Silver. Please choose your first pokemon." The referee said. We both nodded and thought for a moment. After a few seconds she brought out a poke ball and threw it.

"Go Rampardos!" she cried as a rock-dinosaur pokemon popped out of the ball.

"You're up Kage." I said as I threw the ball. He stood at attention in front of me.

"This round is between Roxanne's Rampardos and Silver's Furret. BEGIN!" the referee called.

"Use Zen Headbutt." She said as she placed some loose hair behind her ear.

"Dodge and use Mach Punch." I instructed. She blinked but held her ground.

"Shake it off." She said after her pokemon was hit.

"Use Quick Attack and then Swift." I said.

"Normal attacks won't do that much." She said as she smirked at me.

"Use Tackle." She ordered.

"Use Swift now." I told Kage.

"…" she tried to say something but she choked on the lump in her throat. The Rampardos was hit hard by the Swift attack. The velocity that the Tackle added made the Swift stronger. It dropped to the ground and shook violently.

"Get up. Use Fissure." She said. My eyes widened as the ground began to shake. Kage was thrown into the air by the high-level attack. He hit a nearby boulder and didn't move.

"Furret is unable to battle. The round goes to Rampardos." The referee said.

"You did well." I said as I recalled Kage.

"Go Tsuki Honoo." I said as he ran onto the field. He quickly and effortlessly got into a fighting stance as he glared at the opponent.

"This round is between Roxanne's Rampardos and Silver's Umbreon. Begin!" the referee said. We glared at each other for a moment before making any commands.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" she said. Her pokemon prepared for the attack as Moonfire blurred into action. His eyes glowed blue as a blue aura surrounded him. It grew in size and power as his eyes turned silver for a moment.

"Use Psychic." I instructed the gold and black pokemon. He nodded and released the energy in Rampardos's path.

It tried to dodge but to no avail. The rock type pokemon was sent flying into one of the walls of the gym and groaned in displeasure. It got up growling as its red eyes flashed.

"Use Ancientpower!" Roxanne ordered. Many rocks floated in the air as the pokemon took aim.

"Dodge …" I said. But Tsuki Honoo wasn't about to listen to me.

A Sky Uppercut was swiftly used to destroy most of the rocks that soared toward the dark-type pokemon. His body glowed and then he was moving around the rock pokemon at speeds too fast to see.

"What is this?" Roxanne asked.

"Agility again." I said as he stopped for breath. He took off again right after the command was administered.

"Now use …" I started. But he was about to surprise all of us again.

His eyes glowed red as the Rampardos watched him. It started toward him and seemed to be in a trance.

"Wake up! Use Rock Throw Rampardos. C'mon …" Roxanne said as she helplessly watched her partner. He continued to act as if he heard nothing as he kept walking.

"Now!" I said as Moonfire snapped his eyes shut. He opened them again a few seconds later as the rock pokemon dropped to the ground.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked as she wiped sweat away from her forehead.

"That was Hypnosis. But it did look weird I'm sure." I said. Before I could comment further something else happened. Purple light surrounded Rampardos as it moaned softly in its sleep. The moaning got louder as it began to shake and rock on the floor.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked. I didn't answer her. She looked around and was shocked to see the same light coming from Moonfire's now light purple eyes.

"Now finish this! Use another Psychic." I told Moonfire. He turned to me and the purple light faded. [His power dropped drastically] He quickly turned back to the battle and his eyes turned blue. He threw the Rampardos into a few rocks and then it fell to the ground. It shook violently again and tried to get up. But it seemed to be in some kind of nightmare now. A black aura surrounded Moonfire as it stalked toward Rampardos.

"You can stop now." I said. The aura disappeared as the rock pokemon fell silent. It continued to shake for a moment before becoming completely still.

"Rampardos is unable to battle. Please send out your next pokemon Roxanne." The referee said. She nodded and walked over to the unconscious pokemon.

"You did well." She said as the rock pokemon was returned to the poke ball.

"That was very impressive. Not many trainers think to use dark pokemon against my team. Normally it doesn't work anyway. That is one exceptional Umbreon. I guess my next choice will have to be …" she said as she licked her lips.

"Go Onix!" she said as the rock snake appeared and roared loudly.

"This match is between …" the referee started.

"I would like to make a substitution." I said.

"Okay then … go ahead …" the referee said.

"Come on back Tsuki Honoo. You're up Tasagore." I said. Kirlia walked onto the field and shook his head. His long strands of black hair blew gently in the slight breeze that wafted through the gym.[He had decided to keep his hair loose today.] Roxanne just stared at the oddly clothed Kirlia.

"Did he evolve like that?" she asked.

"Yes I did." Tasogare said to the human. She jumped slightly but composed herself quickly. She nodded at the referee who seemed ready to speak again.

"This round is between Roxanne's Onix and Silver's Kirlia. Begin!" the referee said. Kirlia sent a cold glare in Onix's general direction as he prepared for battle. The horn that had been damaged was now bandaged up. It stood out like a sore thumb.

"Are you sure you want to battle with that Kirlia?" Roxanne asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's injured …" she said as if I should know that already.

"He'll be fine. Don't go easy on him." I said.

"Alright." She said as she turned to her Onix. It nodded its large rocky head and turned to Kirlia.

"Use Rock Throw Onix!" Roxanne said. Her Onix quickly made to follow her orders. Small rocks were kicked up as it searched for larger ones.

_It's fast._ I thought.

"_Dodge it._" I said. I was again surprised as my pokemon refused to listen to me.

Tasogare raced around the gym at the speed of light and dodged all the rocks before they even had time to touch him. He sent the Onix to the ground with a flaming kick as it blinked in confusion.

"That's impressive! It knows both Extremespeed and Blaze Kick. I thought you would be using psychic type attacks against me. I never thought you would be using Fighting moves." She said with a smirk.

"We'll just have to restrict its movements. Onix use Earthquake." She said. The snake smirked as it caught on to hher plan.

_That won't do all that much._ I thought.

_Tasogare jumped onto one of the rafters to avoid the attack._

_That is one strange Kirlia._ Roxanne thought.

_After jumping down Tasogare had something to deal with._ There were rocks surrounding him and he couldn't move much.

"_So that's what you meant._" I said more to myself than to her.

"_That's what I do to pokemon who move too much._" She said with another smirk.

"Use Metal Punch on those rocks." I told Kirlia. His fists glowed silver as he began to dispatch the rocks in his way.

_What attack is that? I have never even heard of it._ Roxanne thought.

"_Now use Vital Throw and send that Onix to the ground._" I said. Her eyes widened as she frantically tried to think of something to stop Tasogare.

"_Use Zen Headbutt!_" she shouted as he got closer. Neither pokemon could stop the collision that would follow …

They both hit the ground hard and shakily got up.

"That was very creative." I said to Roxanne. She grinned and looked at her Onix.

"Can you keep going?" she asked the rock pokemon. He nodded and wagged his tail.

"Use Bind." She said. Before Tasogare could do anything he was caught in Onix's grip.

"Get out of there." I said. Tasogare struggled but it was obvious that he was hurt.

"This match …" the referee started. Tasogare figured out how to get away just as he was about to continue and call a forfeit. Blue energy surrounded his hands as Tasogare punched whatever part of the Onix he could reach. The Aqua Punch did major damage and that wasn't all. Kirlia threw the Onix to the other side of the gym as he freed himself.

"You never stop surprising me Silver. First you use Blaze Kick and Extremespeed and then this! If Vital Throw isn't enough …" she said.

"The first attack was Aqua Punch." I told her.

"That was amazing." She said. Her Onix stirred and slowly lifted itself from the ground.

"This is it." I said as Tasogare got into a fighting stance. He growled as he stared into the Onix's direction.

"Use Bind again." Roxanne said. The lightning fast attack caught Kirlia off guard again. He was trapped between the folds of rocky skin and this time couldn't move. The onix squeezed harder and Tasogare began to have trouble breathing. As his air supply continued to dwindle Tasogare got an idea. His mouth opened to reveal black fangs as he tried to stay conscious.

A few of the fangs glowed an icy blue color and the rest glowed a darker blue color as he started to struggle. He bit down hard on the rocky skin as he kicked out with his legs.[Aqua Fang and Ice Fang] The momentum from the kick forced the Onix to loosen its grip slightly. It was enough for Tasogare to sink his fangsdeeper into the rock snake. It howled in pain and tried to throw the Kirlia away from itself. All attempts were in vain as a Metal Punch and Aqua Punch hit Onix's side hard. The fangs were removed and the snake's head rolled back as it blinked at the black clad pokemon. It's eyes became spirals as an Ice Punch made contact with its face.

"Onix is unable to battle. Send out your last pokemon Roxanne." The referee said.

"You deserve some rest Onix." She said as she withdrew her pokemon. She stared at me as I shifted uncomfortably.

"You are the first person to ever battle against this pokemon." She said as she took a poke ball from around her neck.

"I had to catch this pokemon with a Dive Ball. Don't be fooled though it is still a rock type." She said.

"Go Kabutops!" she said with a smirk as the ancient blade pokemon came out of the blue and white ball.

Flashback:

{I had been lying in my room for hours now. I had no idea what day it was or even if it were night or day. I had just been fucked senseless again by some pokemon. If you asked me now what it was I wouldn't be able to tell you. It happened so often and I was drugged so much that I could barely remember my own name sometimes. I didn't even remember who I was anymore.

The door was wrenched open and a pokemon was thrust into the room. I didn't even pay attention to its cry as it came toward me. There had been so many and I couldn't remember them anyway. This was all a big test to see what kind of pokemon I took to. I had heard one of the scientists say that once when I was supposed to be asleep.

It came over and cut the bindings on my bed. With mhy arms and legs free I easily grabbed the limb that had cut the bindings. I was surprised to be touching what felt like cold metal. I allowed my hand to explore further and discovered another blade-like appendage on the other arm of the pokemon. What was this pokemon they had sent to fuck me? And why would they send something that could easily cut me to shreds?

I remember this fucking for some reason. It pinned me to the floor with its blade arms and bit down hard on my neck. The cool blades felt good against my overheated skin. I moaned and exposed more of my neck to the unknown pokemon. It tore into my clothing with the blades as its mouth found one of my nipples. Biting down hard on the soft flesh it relished in the sounds I was making. After it disposed of all of my thin clothing it went to work pleasuring me.

I instinctively spread my legs as the blades were pressed into my stomach. They were quickly moved to my inner thighs where they made deep gouges in the skin. I continued to moan as the pokemon continued to torture me. It was torture yet it was extreme pleasure. That is what always confused me. I for some reason responded better to pokemon with blades and I had no idea why.

This continued until both of us couldn't stand the pressure in our groins. Its mouth was lowered to my cock as I came with a growl. After swallowing the heated fluid it pressed its rocky cock into my mouth. When I didn't respond it pressed the blades into my chest which made me more aroused somehow. I eagerly took the elongated flesh into my mouth and sucked on it until it was swollen and pulsing. I gripped the blades as it came hard into my mouth. I milked the pokemon until the cock in my mouth shrunk and was pulled out.

I sighed as the pokemon gathered me in its arms. I ran my tongue along one of the blades as it purred in contentment. It let out a yawn and said its name out loud,

"Kabutops …"}

End Flashback

I was jolted out of my memories as the pokemon said its name.

"Kabutops!"

"This round is between the gym leader Roxanne's Kabutops and Silver the challenger's Kirlia. Begin!" the referee said. The two powerhouse pokemon stared at each other for a while and refused to move.

"Use Water Pulse!" she instructed enthusiastically. The large bit of water was charged in the ancient pokemon's mouth.

"Use Spark and Tackle." I told my little brother. [It had been so weird lately. Somehow we had grown so close. We were like brothers now and nothing would stop that bond. Not even lovers of our own.] He quickly dodged around the water and started to rush toward the ancient pokemon. Sparks flew out around his body as he rocketed toward Kabutops. This would be a very powerful attack considering what I had instructed would be almost the equivalent of a Volt Tackle.

When Kirlia landed the attack they both fell over. Tasogare was the first to get up.

"Use Energy Ball." I said. The gym leader watched on in horror as her pokemon was hit. The black ball of energy hit the water/rock pokemon hard in the chest. It did massive damage and Kabutops shook slightly as it got up.

"Not bad but can you handle this! Use Giga Drain!" she said. I just stared as the attack zapped some of Tasogare's energy.

"Use Protect." I told him. It didn't block all of the attack but it kept it from getting worse.

_It looks like I will have to take her seriously now._ I thought as I surveyed the battle.

"Use Thunderbolt and Low Kick." I said.

_This guy is extremely creative. He certainly knows what he's doing though. That would be a lightning kick if it existed._ She thought.

_The attack hit the ancient hard and sent him sprawling._ He got up and growled at Tasogare. The Kirlia was unfazed by the other's attempt at intimidation.

"_Nice job._" I said as Tasogare nodded and slid into a crouch.

"Now use Jump Kick and quickly transition to a Blaze Kick. Use Spark with both attacks." I said. He nodded and started to follow my instructions.

_This is impossible. No pokemon can possibly kick and use Spark at the same time._ She thought.

_But Tasogare was about to prove her wrong. He wasn't about to let me down …_

_ After practicing this attack combination the day before this was easy for Tasogare. He quickly maneuvered around Kabutops as he delivered the powerful kicking attacks. Even after attacks at that power level the ancient was still able to get up again._

"_Use Ancientpower!" Roxanne ordered. The attack hit Kirlia hard and sent him to the ground._

_There has to be something we haven't tried yet! I thought furiously._

_Then I remembered something …_

_Flashback [previous day]:_

_ {We were fighting some wild pokemon in the grass near the pokemon center. Nurse Joy had said this would be a great place to train but it seemed to be too easy. All the pokemon were much weaker than Tasogare and my other friends. I had to give her some credit though. This would be a good place to work on battle combinations and strategy._

_ "Use Jump Kick." I told Tasogare as he sliced a tree in half with the impact. _

"_Now use Low Kick." I said. He destroyed a small bush with that attack._

"_Now …" I said but he wasn't listening …_

_ He visibly tensed as something came toward us._

"_What's wrong Otouto?" I asked as I put a hand on his shoulder._

"_There is something out here." He said._

"_You are very perceptive. I can't believe that you used to be a little weakling. Now you're nice and sexy … Just for the taking …"__ a familiar voice said._

"_Mightyena," both Tasogare and I growled._

_ Kirlia got in front of me as the dark type pokemon advanced on us. He began to use a wide range of fighting attacks on the intruding pokemon. After some elemental punching attacks and a few kicks he was down._

"_I won't let you get away. You're too hot to let go. I could rape you again but I think it would be more fun to make you want me."_ The Mightyena said. It used Sweet Scent but it didn't do anything.

"_That won't help you." Tasogare growled. He was about to attack again but something happened just then. Something that even shocked the shiny Kirlia._

_ A low pitched sound could be heard from Tasogare as he glared at the Mightyena. _

"_Tasogare do that again." I said._

"_What this?" he asked as he made the sound again._

"_Yeah that." I said. He began to make the same sound over and over again. The Mightyena growled on the ground as it became slightly sleepy. Tasogare finally was able to make the sound in the form of a song._

"_Now! Use Grasswhistle." I said. As he made the sound the Mightyena fell asleep.}_

_[End Flashback]_

"_Do you remember what we found out yesterday?" I asked Tasogare._

"_Other than that I can break trees apart …" he said._

"_Yeah after that crazy asshole attacked us. After what he threatened to do to you …" I said._

"_Yeah I remember …" he said as he smirked at the ancient pokemon._

"_What are you talking about?" Roxanne asked._

"_The way to beat you." I said as I smirked in her direction._

"_Right," she said sarcastically._

"_Just watch me," I said as I gave Tasogare a hug._

"_Show her Kirlia." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and turned toward the ancient._

_ "Use Grasswhistle." I said._

"_That's impossible! Kirlia can't use Grasswhistle. I can understand Sing but …" she said._

"_I don't understand it either." I said. As the sweet music was played the ancient pokemon dropped to the ground snoring._

"_Get up!" she said. Her pokemon refused to hear her and just kept on sleeping._

"_Kabutops cannot battle because it is asleep so … This battle goes to Silver and his Kirlia." The referee said._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% _

_ "I believe this is yours." Roxanne said as she held out a badge to me. She had already recalled her pokemon and was congratulating me._

"_Thank you." I said as I put it in my badge case._

"_I also want you to have this as well." She said as she gave me a TM._

"_What is this?" I asked._

"_That is Bide. A pokemon keeps on taking damage and then when it attacks … The resulting attack is much more powerful than it would normally be." She said._

"_I have to give you this much Roxanne. You really know what you're doing. I almost lost back there." I told the girl._

"_You were pretty good yourself. I was wondering how your pokemon can use such weird attacks. At first I thought you might have taught them those new attacks from a different region but then … You had them use attacks that they shouldn't be able to use. I can understand the elemental punching attacks for a Kirlia but the others …" she said._

"_I don't know … All I can tell you is that Kirlia and Furret are wanted by Team Aqua." I said._

"_That's weird … Maybe they just want super powerful pokemon again." She said._

_ "I think it is much more than that. I am not familiar with them but it seems like a lot more." I said._

"_I just hope they never get your pokemon." She said._

"_They're …" I growled as my eyes turned dark silver. I glared at her and she took a few steps back._

"_What did I say?" she asked._

"_Nii-san hates it when people refer to us as 'his pokemon.' He feels that such a phrase is depicting of ownership. We are his friends and not his pets." Kirlia said._

"_He calls you his Otouto so what does that make you?" Roxanne asked._

"_That makes him my little brother." I answered as I hugged Tasogare tightly. He nodded at the dumbfounded girl._

"_I always treated pokemon as friends but I never thought of them as my family …" she said._

"_Maybe you should try it." I said._

"_I just might …" she said._

"_I think that Onix likes you." I said._

"_Huh?" she asked._

"_As in it wants to put its cock between your legs." I said._

"_I kind of got that idea too. He likes to sleep in my room at night. Sometimes I wake up and find his head on my chest. Or sometimes I wake up and he is staring at me." She said with a small laugh._

_ "You remind me of someone." I said._

"_Who?" she asked._

"_Steven Stone." I said._

"_He's my big brother. We also have a brother in Sinnoh. His name is Seth. He is the gym leader of the fighting gym in Veilstone. Our sister Whittney is the gym leader of Goldenrod City in Johto. She uses normal type pokemon." She said._

"_That is very interesting. I wonder if I'll meet the other two." I said._

"_Maybe if you ever go to Sinnoh or Johto." She said as she led me out of the gym._

_ After beating Roxanne I went back to the pokemon center. I got a room for the night and ate some fruit. I couldn't keep much more than that in my stomach. It might have something to do with the fact that I didn't eat solid food when I was younger. At least not that I remember ..._

_ Tomorrow would be very interesting. I had found an electronic map that I could have my computer read. [I had gotten it shortly after arriving in Rustburo. I had gotten it as a gift from Steven Stone when I went over to Devon Corp Co.] I had determined that I should go to Slateport next. I guess I would be paying the old man a visit again. As if I wasn't already tired of sailing …_

_End of Chapter 8- _


	10. chapter 9   shifting space

Link:

Chapter ##09:

Shifting Space

Author's note:

I am going to be using some new formatting for this story. I think I will keep the old formatting for the other chapters though. I will now be using:

- - separater –

For scene break

And ' for the characters thinking

Also there will be [ or ] for telepathy

Pokemon speech will now be { or .}

I hope this clears up some future confusion.

You will be seeing some unique points of view in this chapter. Realize that the pokemon can only be understood by humans with telepathic abilities or those who can understand them. [specified in beginning of story] They will have lively personalities but not be able to be understood unless they make it so.

In case I did not do this before:

Disclaimer:

I only own Silver, Reimei, the pokemon and their personalities/attacks/backstories, and some of the concepts in this story. Pokemon belongs to gamefreak and some other awesome companies.

-linkandroid12-

- - separater - - -

I was so worried. Would Reimei be alright? Was he going to make it after what that Sneasel did to him? I still wonder why he would even think of taking that monster along with us. Considering the amount of damage it caused wouldn't that be a bad idea!

Why take the one who put you in the emergency room with you? That is where I am now. Waiting in the emergency wing of the large pokemon center in Ecruteak city. Waiting for Reimei to wake up and say:

"I'm alright,"

But that seems highly unlikely right now.

He has lost so much blood and is barely breathing. I am surprised he is still alive actually. Not that I would want him dead [far from it] but it seems pretty hopeless right now. The pink-haired nurse isn't much help. At least she cannot help as much as I would like. There isn't any blood that she can give him. It just keeps getting rejected by my master –my friend.

I have got to do something. If they can't help him here I should go find someone who can. My psychic attacks are still kind of random but I think I can manage. I think I can manage to Teleport to somewhere that I can find help. Maybe I can find this Silver, Steven Stone was talking about.

- - separater - - -

I awoke the next day expecting to go to Slateport. Not happening …

And what would change the course of events in the day that had barely started?

As I woke up I felt something strange in the air.

'What is going on?' I thought.

{Why does it feel like there is another presence coming nearer to us?} Tasogare asked.

"I don't know."I said.

{I feel something strong coming our way.} said Tsuki Honoo.

"I know exactly what you mean." I said as I wiped some sweat I hadn't noticed from my forehead.

While getting dressed I was weary of the strange presence that we could all sense now.

'What could possibly be causing this?' I thought.

{You almost ready Nii-san?} asked Tasogare.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

{The presence has been getting stronger since we woke. It is about to reach its peak.} he said.

'I guess that will make this day more eventful.' I thought as I brushed out my hair and placed the headband I always wore onto my head to keep it out of the way.

- - separater - - -

With one last nudge to my trainer I knew I was ready. The lack of response worried me so much that I had to take action. I would go find this Silver in Hoenn no matter what I had to do. I don't know why but I could just tell that he would be able to save my master. Save Reimei from his stupor and near coma.

I walked out of the pokemon center and looked for a place to teleport without being noticed. After a few minutes I found a tree to leave behind.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought as I prepared to go.

I stretched out my limbs as I thought about the attack I was about to use. I had never tried 'teleport' before. It was making me kind of nervous. Hard to be reliable when you are trying something new.

Reliable was my duty to my master. I was always there to do whatever he asked of me. I would always protect him even if he found a lover of his own. Whether or not it was a pokemon, a human, or a hybrid of the two [if that was even possible] I would still be his guardian. The one who never wavers and never fails to do their job not just because they want to but because they actually care.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

'Go for it.' I encouraged myself mentally.

I stepped forward and then closed my eyes. I thought of Hoenn and the boy that Steven had mentioned. It would be so much easier if I knew what he looked like …

I did! He looked a lot like Reimei and had an Eevee of his own. It had supposedly evolved like myself. At least that was something to go by. That was the fundamentals of the attack. Now all I had to do was execute it.

I kept my eyes closed as the image of a similar one to my master flashed across my mind. I slowly opened them and saw a bright light surround me. Before I could cry out I was dematerializing! Leaving this place and going to another …

- - separater - - -

I stumbled forward as I landed. Where was I? What kind of place had I brought myself to?

Looking around I found a tree line to my left and a waterfront to my right.

'I am supposed to find Silver not some water.' I thought in frustration.

'At least I am telepathic. I can read the minds of humans and their pokemon to find him.' I thought.

I walked toward the water and found a bridge. There were two trainers standing next to each other in the middle of the wooden bridge. A quick scan of their memories told me they had seen him but knew nothing of his whereabouts. I would just have to find someone else. There had to be someone who could prove useful here. First, I would have to find out what region I was in.

They were too absorbed in a conversation to notice me as I passed by. I found another person on the other side of the lake. This one -a man- had not seen him at all.

'If he is such good looking wouldn't even this old man notice him?' I thought in confusion.

On closer inspection he had a berry in his hand that he was staring at. Maybe that piece of fruit was all he saw these days. If so, then no wonder he hadn't seen the teen.

I passed a few houses and shops as I trudged through the city. It seemed to be decorated with ornately carved stone work along most of the buildings. They stood out the most on three structures in particular. One I could tell by the design was a school. The second, was a much larger building that I couldn't place. The third, was also unidentifiable at first glance. I sure had my sights set out for a large town didn't I.

I went to the school first. I found no one who had seen or heard of him there. I did however, find a scent that seemed somewhat familiar. It was so like my own but also unique enough to be different. Could this be the scent of his Eevee … no Umbreon if the information was correct? If it was then I was on the right track now.

I followed the scent to the second of the two buildings I had yet to identify.

'Devon Corp. … Hmmm … What is that?' I thought as I watched to see if anyone would leave the building. Whether or not anyone did was not really my concern. I was watching to see if anyone useful came out of the place. Finding none I made my way up to the entrance. I now, had to figure out how to get in.

I could always blast the door open with a 'psychic' but this was not the greatest idea. That would attract too much attention and probably get me taken to the closest police station. I could tap on the door until someone came to open it. That might take too long however. I could wait for someone to come outside and go inside as they left. That also involved the waiting I did not have time for. I finally decided to open the door with a 'psychic' attack in a nonviolent and nondestructive way.

I made my way to the gate and closed my eyes for a moment. As I opened them they glowed a blue color and the door swung open. I went inside before anyone could notice from the outside. This place might have some kind of security. With how big and expensive the exterior looked it would not be good for me to be spotted on a camera or trip some kind of alarm. That was not my concern right now. I had gotten the door open and now was time to go in and hunt for answers.

Inside the place looked just as grand as the outside. The walls were an off white marble, the carpet was a rich and luxurious red velvet, the counters that littered the room were made of a polished blue stone I could not rmember the name of, and the people were dressed in formal attire.

'Some kind of company that is big here.' I thought.

As I scoured the room with my eyes I saw something that caught my eye.

"Devon Corp. the best and most prestigious company in Hoenn."

There was more but I was not interested in the rest.

'So this is Hoenn after all … I should at least be able to ask where he is then.' I ghought to myself.

I caught that same scent in the building as well. I walked around the room [which was probably the main lobby] and contemplated why the Umbreon and his trainer would come to an establishment such as this.

I hadn't been perusing the room for more than five minutes when I heard voices.

"That kid was rather intelligent."

"Yes he was. I am more than willing to bet that the Director wanted to see him for not just the help he paid his son."

"He was good looking as well. What did he call himself again?"

"I believe he went by Silver. There was no other information on him either. I took a look at his trainer card and found not much else."

'Silver? So he was in here like I thought.'

I scanned their minds and found out that he had seen this 'director.' After going into the director's office he had stayed there for quite a while. Then, he had come out with a small card in his hand. Neither of the two men who had spoken knew what the card was. All they knew was that it was one of the products the company produced on a regular basis.

'This was useful but I still don't know where he went next.'

As I was getting ready to leave they spoke again,

"Where did he say he was going?"

"I think it was the gym here in Rustburo. He said something about challenging Roxanne. He sounded pretty strong too."

"That's right! I hope he succeeds. He was charismatic enough to catch the boss's attention. You and I both know that is no small feat."

'I guess I go to the gym next.'

I left and tried the other large building. Luckily for me there was a sign plastered on the top of it.

"Rustburo City gym. Roxanne the Rock Princess!"

'This town really thinks highly of their gym leader.' I thought as I stood a little away from the doors. Now how would I get in here?

I did not have to think of a plan of action. AS I was about to leave and come back when it was dark someone came outside.

"What brings you to Rustburo dark type?" the person asked. It was a reasonably tall human woman with black hair and a friendly smile. She reminded me of someone but I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. Should I respond to that question. In what way would I reply?

I decided to get her back into the gym before making any kind of reply. I ran up and tugged on her clothing. I pulled back quickly and bolted for the open gym doors.

"Alright, we can go back inside." She said as she followed me. This would work out nicely. I just had to use my telepathic skills to communicate with her now.

"If you would like to talk we can do so in my room. This way," she said with a sweep of her arm in a northward direction. I followed as she navigated through boulders and rocks that littered the ground.

'There must have been a battle here recently.' I thought as I surveyed the clutter.

"I am sorry if this place is not up to par. I finished a battle with a trainer here yesterday. Unfortunately I lost but I learned a valuable lesson."

I found myself replying before I could stop myself.

[And what would that be?]

"You can talk?"

[Yes …]

"The trainer was a boy named Silver. He flattened me but I put up a good fight. He showed me that even with the odds stacked against you there is still a road you can take to victory."

[That must have been a memorable match.]

"Yes it was. We are here now. Come in if you wish."

]Thank you.]

"So what brings you to Rustburo? You never answered that question."

I hesitated a moment before deciding against a lie. It would not do to have her not trust me.

[I am looking for someone. If this boy Silver has black hair and an Eevee or Umbreon I might have come to the right place.]

"Yes he does. What do you want with Silver?"

[I traveled here on the account that my trainer is in need of help. I have knowledge that Silver should be able to do something.]

"And who told you this?"

[A trainer named Steven Stone who helped get my master the badge of Goldenrod.] I replied with a small smile. I had liked the Skarmory trainer a lot.

"Steven Stone? Why would he tell you that?"

[He said that my master could benefit from meeting Silver. He also tried to imply that they would be good for each other. There is also the fact that deep down I know that he can do something. Though, I can not tell the origin of that.]

"Steven is my big brother. I do not know of who your master is. I am sure if Steven could help him that he must be a worthy trainer. I do not know if Silver can help you but I can direct you to him."

[I would appreciate it.]

"It is no trouble at all dark one." She said as she grabbed a pair of keys and left the room. I trailed along silently behind her. Had I finally found him?

- - separater - - -

{The presence has gotten stronger. Whatever or whoever it is is here in Rustburo.} Tasogare said.

"Yeah I noticed that. I wonder what they are looking for?" I wondered out loud.

{How do you know they are looking for something?} Tsuki Honoo asked.

"I just know somehow. I don't have an answer other than that."

{Okay. I hope you know what you're doing.} he said.

"I will be fine." I said.

- - separater - - -

The lady weaved back through the rubble in her gym and outside the doors.

"Let me lock up the gym first. Alright?"

[That is fine.]

"Thank you. I am happy to help." She said as she brought out a padlock from her pocket. She slid it onto the doors and then pulled out her keys. After locking the place she began to walk toward the pokemon center.

"I would let you do the rest on your own but I do not know if you wish to use your abilities on the nurse."

[I do not. I don't know anything about her. It is surprising that I started talking to you.]

"I understand, I don't have anything else to do right now anyway."

As we walked into the center my eyes darted in every direction. I took in all there was to know and see about this center.

"Nurse Joy,"

"yes? Oh Roxanne it's you! What can I do for you?" the pink haired woman behind the desk asked.

'Does every region have pink-haired nurses named Joy?'

"I would like you to heal my Onix, Rampardos, and Kabutops if you don't mind."

"Of course," the nurse said as she took the poke balls that Roxanne put on the counter.

"Training again Roxie?" she asked.

"Yeah, Silver really made me rethink my strategy. Come to think of it this Umbreon would like to see him."

"An Umbreon? I guess that is okay. He can handle himself if things get out of hand. He proved that yesterday during the gym battle you two had." The nurse said as she smiled at me.

[Thank you. I could not have done that without great skepticism for this woman.]

"I will see you later possibly Umbreon. I hope you get what you came for."

[That is my wish as well.]

"His room is down the hall. The last one on the left." The nurse told me. I nodded and smiled at her.

'Finally I can get some help for Reimei. I have no idea how long he has left. It has been nearly three days and he has shown no signs of recovery.'

- - separater - - -

I went down the hallway and gently nudged the door. Hopefully this would be enough to get his attention. If not Silver then possibly his Umbreon. After a moment the door opened a little bit. I stared into eyes that were so like my own but different.

"Tsuki Honoo do you recognize this Umbreon?"

{I just might,} a voice said.

'Why does that voice sound familiar?' I thought.

- - separater - - -

A Gold and Black Umbreon came to the door.

}Yeah … wow, Darklight. You are looking pretty good.} he said.

{Thanks,}

"You two know each other?" the boy asked. We both nodded and I was let into the room.

It was like anything you would expect for a pokemon center. I walked over and saw a few other pokemon in the room. There was a Luxio who seemed to be staring at me for some reason and an oddly colored pokemon I had never seen before.

"I am Silver if you did not know. Assuming that you already know Tsuki Honoo …" he trailed off awkwardly.

{Yeah we know each other. So you changed your name Swift?} I asked the gold Umbreon.

{Yeah Silver convinced me to.}

"Okay then … I guess Tsuki Honoo can introduce the luxio over there." The boy said.

'Why am I getting stared at?'

{This,} the gold Umbreon said as he indicated the Luxio,

{is my lover Eleraptor.}

"And this," the boy said as he pointed to the oddly colored pokemon,

"is Tasogare. He is a Kirlia."

The black pokemon now that I thought about it kind of looked like a Kirlia. I had never seen one that was black or dressed like that though.

"So … Why did you come here?" Silver asked.

'The fact that he can understand me is a miracle. But how does he know I have a purpose for being here?'

Going into telepathy might be easier for this encounter.

[I am here because I was told that you might be good for my master.] I said simply.

"Why is that?"

[He is in need of someone who can help him. I was told by Steven Stone that you might be able to do that.]

"It is nice to know he thinks so highly of me. But I don't see how I can help you …"

[You have the blood of a pokemon in your veins. More than just one I can smell it on you. That is what my master needs. Are you aSpirit Carrier?]

"A what? I have never heard of this … Spirit Holder …"

'You have never heard of Spirit Carriers yet you know the alternate name for them?' I thought in light confusion.

[A Spirit Carrier is someone who was exposed to a lot of pokemon DNA. This can give them the abilities or skills that the pokemon in question possessed.]

"I would not call myself a Spirit Carrier exactly. The term you are looking for to be correct would be Pokemon Hybrid."

[A Hybrid? The Pokemon blood is what I need. If you have the blood of a fire pokemon or a fire dragon pokemon I can use that.]

"That I do. But why is this necessary? What does your master need that blood for?"

'This is going to take a while.' I thought with a sigh.

After I told him the story of the crazy Sneasel he nodded.

"I am not sure exactly what I can do but I will come with you. Does it have to just be me or can the others come as well?"

[It might be better if you came alone. I am not sure if I can teleport us back there though. My psychic powers are not too reliable yet. Since I evolved I have only been able to use 'psychic' and 'confusion' without incident.]

{I can get us there.} a small voice said. It was not that it was that low but more like barely confident.

'The Kirlia?'

"If you are planning on doing so you might wanna take this." The boy said as he handed a silver bracelet to the Kirlia.

{What does this do?} the Kirlia –Tasogare asked.

"It is to enhance psychic powers. Normally it wouldn't work for you but right now …" the boy said as he trailed off sadly.

'What does he mean by that?' I thought. I looked around and then saw that one of the Kirlia's horns was damaged and bandaged.

{Alright, this will allow me to control my powers right?}

"Yes, but it will only work until your horn is healed. When that happens your powers will be too strong to sustain the item's properties."

{Thanks, Nii-san,} Tasogare said.

'Nii-san? There is a lot more than meets the eye here.' I thought.

"Can you two handle yourselves while we're gone?"

{Maybe,} Tsuki Honoo said as he nudged the crotch of the Luxio.

{Can't promise anything. I might have Tsuki Honoo knocked up by the time you get back.} the Luxio said with a smirk.

"You two are impossible. If that is what you guys want … I wouldn't mind finding out what the kids of an Umbreon and a Luxio are."

{That depends on who the 'mother' is.} Tasogare said with a smirk of his own.

{Hey!} the lovers said angrily.

"Calm down you two. I am sure he was only kidding around. Right Tasogare?"

{Si hermano.} [yes brother – Spanish]

'This is one strange group.' I thought in amusement.

I led the boy and the Kirlia to the place I had landed. Considering there had been no one in sight it would be the perfect place to leave from.

"Where are you taking us exactly?"

[My master … I mean Reimei and the rest of our team are in Ecruteak City, Johto.]

"Johto? Where is that?"

[How can yu not know something like that?] I asked before I could stop myself.

"I don't remember much. I am surprised I know where Hoenn is sometimes."

{Yeah he is pretty bad sometimes. When he is focused he is fine. You ask him to tell you how he knows something or where something is … Then it is a toss up.} the Kirlia said.

"That's right and I am not ashamed to admit it. My past is rather cloudy if you know what I mean."

[That is understandable. Reimei does not remember everything that has happened to him either. I asked him about his childhood once and he told me that he does not remember his parents.]

"That's too bad."

'If he does not remember he might not want to.' Thought Silver.

As we reached the spot I slowed down.

[Here we are.]

"This is where you ended up? Now I know what you mean about faulty powers. But if you had little knowledge of me I don't really blame you."

[All I knew was that you looked kind of like my master and that you had an Eevee or rather an Umbreon.]

"That is all that Steven told you?"

[yes that is all he would tell us. It is curious how he tried to set you and my master up though.]

"Nani?"

I allowed a light chucle to escape my mouth as I thought about how to explain.

[Steven kept saying how much you and Reimei were alike. How you two had similar interests and how you could learn a lot from each other.]

"Okay but how does that lead to setting us up?"

[That was his idea not mine. He had met both of you. Maybe he is some kind of matchmaker.]

"Who knows … This is steven we are talking about. The way his siblings are it could be."

[What do you mean?]

Now it was the boy's turn to laugh.

"The woman who brought you to me was Roxanne right?"

[Yes,]

"She is his sister. You mentioned Goldenrod and the gym there. Whittney is their sister as well. I don't know how she is but I can tell you about Roxanne."

[oh?]

"She is in love with her Onix for one. She although being a girl is a decent person. I am not too inclined to being around females. They annoy me way too much."

[My master feels the same way. Whittney was a real bitch at first. She refused to give us the gym badge and tried to rape my master.]

A low growl could be heard from the Kirlia and his trainer. Or was Trainer the right word?

"She did what?" the boy practically exploded as one of his fists found a tree. There was an almost sickening crack as the tree took damage from the punch he had administered to it.

{Let's not get violent Nii-san.} Tasogare said.

"Tell me," the boy said as he walked slowly toward me with fire in his eyes.

[She was saying something about being wet for him. He told her off and she still persisted. Steven came and stopped her before she could touch him any further.]

"And he allowed this! Reimei allowed this!"

[He was making a point. He told her that she couldn't even touch him and give any kind of pleasure. That she could fuck him as far as she could throw him. Spirit Carriers are stronger than humans and she was female to boot. Male humans sometimes have a chance but a female … no way …]

{Calm down,} the Kirlia said as he placed his hands on the boy's arms. The hybrid was able to easily fend off the peace maker.

"Am I supposed to just sit here and not get mad? I don't want anyone else to go through what I did." The boy said as he grew quieter.

{No one said that.}

"But I … I'm sorry tasogare … Otouto …" Silver said as he gathered the Kirlia in his arms.

{It is alright,} the Kirlia said.

[I understand your anger, but we should get going. I don't know how long Reimei has. It has been three days since he was last awake.]

"Alright," the boy said as he put the black pokemon down.

I tensed as the Kirlia came toward me.

{I won't hurt you.} he assured as he grabbed just below my neck. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was holding the hybrid's hand.

{We are going to Ecruteak City, Johto right?}

[Yes,] I said as I barely held back a moan when he stroked my neck.

'What is going on with me? Why did I feel like that just now?'

When the action was repeated I couldn't hold back any longer. I managed to turn the moan into a low purring noise as he continued to stroke the tender fur below my neck. I looked up to see a smile on the boy's face and the Kirlia had … What was the expression in his eyes? Love?

"We should get going then. Tasogare stop drueling over that Umbreon. I guess … If Steven is right about me and Reimei there is a chance … This is not the time." The boy said. All this was said with a smirk on his face.

'How can he find this funny?'

"Come on," he said as the Kirlia seemed not to have heard him. He snorted and came a little closer to us.

I heard the slap before I could feel it. He had slapped both of us hard across sensitive areas. Tasogare on his chest and me on the ass.

"Come on before you start the mating ritual." He said with a small laugh. At first the Kirlia was growling but then began to laugh as well.

{You are right of course Nii-san.} he said. I just stared at both of them. Did the boy always joke like this with his pokemon. Or did he see them as family? That would explain a lot if that were the case.

The Kirlia resumed his previous position and closed his dazzling green eyes.

'Wait! Did I just think like that?'

He opened them a few seconds later as a white light surrounded him. The boy gripped his hand tightly as we began to de-materialize. Hopefully he was better at teleporting than I was. With that bracelet he should be fine. As long as he doesn't manage to lose it while we are teleporting …

- - separater - - -

The Nurse Joy stationed in Ecruteak City paced nervously around the waiting room. She had called a local human doctor but he was unable to do anything for the now anemic boy. He had lost so much blood there was a high chance he would not make it through the night. That is what worried her. What would the Umbreon do when he came back to see a dead master?

- - separater - - -

We touched down beside the pokemon center. It was a little less inconspicuous than I would have liked but it worked.

"So he is in the center right?"

[Yes,]

{I hope you can help him Silver.}

"So do I," the boy said as he led the way into the center.

He almost ran into the pacing nurse on his way in. She blinked several times before realizing that I had brought help.

"So you brought someone with you." The nurse said.

"Can I see him?" the boy asked. Immediately the nurse knew who he spoke of and nodded.

"Right this way young man."

As we entered the room I almost growled out loud in frustration. He looked no different than when I had left. How long had I been gone?

"I had a human doctor look at him but it was no use." She said.

"I guess we will have to see then." The boy said.

"I have to tell the police what happened to the rampaging Sneasel now. I cannot wait any longer. Will you be okay here?" she asked.

"yes I will be fine." Silver said.

- - separater - - -

I reached a shaking hand to touch the still body. He was cold … really cold. The kind of unhealthy cold you get when yu are sick or dying!

"No …" I said softly as I squeezed his hand and got no reaction.

"What do I do Unmbreon?" I asked.

[For one my name is Darklight not Umbreon. You have the blood he needs. Give it to him. How you do so is up to you.]

"But how do I do that? He is barely even breathing."

[You may have to fix that first. If he cannot swallow the blood then it is no use.]

I thought about it for a moment. Should I do that? Did I even know what I was doing in the first place?

Decided I placed my lips over his. I licked his bottom lip to try and get him to open his mouth. Surprisingly it worked and I was able to start breathing air into him.

After about three minutes of this he started to breathe somewhat normally. I wiped my sweating cheeks and blinked. I cut my wrist with my claws and held it to his mouth.

'I don't know if it will hurt him but I have no choice.' I thought.

The blood seemed to liven him up a bit. He reached out and held my arm with a firm grip as his mouth opened to take in the liquid.

'at least that is good.' I thought.

I held my breath as he drank from me. It felt weird at first but then quickly became a feeling of rightness. Why this was I have no idea. When it started to feel like he had taken too much I jerked my wrist from his grip. I back pedaled and ended up pressed against Tasogare's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

{Always so skittish.} he said with a small laugh. I was about to glare at him and then thought better of it. That was only a way to intimidate when the person could see your eyes.

I was breathing heavily I realized. I slowly began to breath normally again. When he had touched me sparks of fire shot through my skin. It went to my veins, my blood, my very core. Was Steven right? Were we made for each other? I had no time to contemplate this because I could hear him sitting up in bed. Would he yell at me? Was he one of those 'don't save me types' or would he just pretend that it was nothing?

- - separater - - -

I sat up slowly and blinked a few times. Where was I an what had happened?

"Cinder?" I asked as the fire mouse jumped onto the bed. I stroked his heat patches and smiled as they ignited. Fire … the fire I live and remember …

Then all the events of the Sneasel capture came back to me.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"You were taken to this center and they couldn't help. Your Umbreon Darklight, went to Hoenn to get me." A voice said.

'Huh?'

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"My name is Silver. You may know of me from what Steven stone told you." The person said.

'Silver? He is actually here?'

I tried to speak but no sound came out. I wanted to get up and hug him … kiss him … do something. But I stayed where I was and tried to make my mouth work. It had been that bad? That bad that Darklight had to get the undercover policeman involved.

"I am Reimei Darkfire of Cinnabar Island." I said as I stretched out a hand. Was this the right way to do things right now? If what I deduced was correct he had just saved my life …

After some hesitation I found a hand in mine. An electric shock flowed through my body at the contact. What was going on?

"I don

T know where I am from otherwise I would tell you." The other boy said.

"It's alright," I said as I squeezed his hand lightly. I started to topple over as I began to feel dizzy. How much blood had I lost when that Sneasel attacked me?

I thought I would fall to the floor but strong arms kept me upright.

"Thanks," I managed to say as electricity shocked me back to reality. Silver had just caught me and saved me for the second time.

"No problema amigo." [no problem friend – Spanish] he said. His Spanish accent was enough to send my mind spinning. How could someone sound that sexy with just one phrase?

"Are you alright?" he asked. I must have seemed like some kind of drowned rat or something. The way I felt all sweaty and the fact that my hair hadn't been washed in a while did not help. He did something I had not expected then.

Gentle fingers carded through my long hair and took the knots out one by one.

"Did you get enough blood?" he asked. I honestly felt sick and dizzy still. That could be from almost anything though.

"I might need some more if you can spare it." I said.

"I can do that." He said as the gentle hand was removed from my hair. I almost protested but thought better of it. The dizziness was getting so much worse. Anything to fix that would be great right about now.

I gasped as a bleeding wrist was thrust toward me.

"Drink," he said as I blinked in confusion.

"I can't do that." I said.

"Why not? You did it earlier."

"I don't know what I am doing."

"Ugh …" he said. His wrist was pushed closer to my mouth and his other hand touched my cheek. I blinked and then had to keep back a small moan as he brushed some hair out of my face. Why was I nearly swooning like a schoolgirl?

His hand gently parted my lips and the wrist was shoved into my mouth. My first reaction was to start sucking on it. A soft sigh came from the other boy as his other hand found my hair again. With the soft caresses to my hair and the blood I nearly ignored it when he told me to stop. He had to say it three times in order for me to even understand him.

'Whoa ..'

A violent tug brought me back from my blood haze if you want to call it that. His blood was just so good. It tasted like fire, darkness, xsalt, and metal. Somehow those flavors could be melded into one. A taste that was so intoxicating that if I could I would take blood from him every day.

"Wow," he said. He sounded out of breath. Wasn't that supposed to be me? I was the one practically melting at his touches.

"Next time stop okay." He said as he hit a hard surface.

{You might want to be more careful with him.} some pokemon said. I was surprised. I could actually understand him?

"Sorry … My name is Tasogare. I am a Kirlia. I brought your Umbreon and Silver here." The pokemon said. Human speech?

"You can talk … I mean you can really talk. Not like telepathy or anything?"

"Yes, but telepathy is so much easier." He said.

"Ugh ..." Silver moaned as he came to.

"Now I know what my limits are. You feeling alright Rei?" he asked.

Rei? No one ever called me that. Not even Darklight was allowed to call me that. I liked it … the way his accent curled around the words.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Your blood tastes really good." I said.

'Now I sound drunk.' I thought.

"Good …. I was not sure if it would hurt you or not." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I … well let's just say my blood isn't normal. I'm not exactly human either."

"Can you tell me?"

"It would be better to show you actually."

[We have a journey to finish. Maybe you two can meet up at the Elite Four or something.]

"Was that you darklight?" I asked.

[Yes,]

"I agree, as much as I would like to continue this. I have my own journey." Silver said.

I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat that did not go unnoticed.

"Tell you what. You can have my phone number if you like." He said.

"I would really like that." I said. I handed him my pokegear to input the information.

"You can have mine as well." I said. After he handed me back my pokegear I was expecting a similar device.

"I can input your number if you want. You may not know how to use a Pokenav." He said.

"No problem," I said as I took the offered device. It was very similar to a pokegear but I suspected it had a few more features. After the information was stored onto his device I handed it back.

"Call me," we both said as he knelt down in front of me.

I heard him get up and then his arms were around my waist. I blinked and then felt myself blushing.

"It's okay," he said as he stroked my heated cheek,

"I cannot see you either,"

'How did he know I was blind?'

"I knew before you thought it." He said.

'Huh?'

"I am very good with telepathy usually. But around you I cannot block it. I have heard almost everything you have thought since you woke up." He admitted.

'Wow,'

"You aren't the only one who is flustered," he said as he pecked my lips before standing up.

I grabbed his hand before he had fully drawn away.

"Don't forget," I said.

"I won't … I know there is so much more here than just gratitude. I feel the same as you do. What we make of it is up to us." He said as he made slow circles along my wrist.

"Yes," I said distractedly.

"I will see you around then Aurerra." He said as he left the room.

'Aurerra? How did he know?'

.

d


End file.
